Broken Strings
by The Optimist And The Pessimist
Summary: what happens after 65 years of marriage? What do you do when the one you love the most, just doesn't love you back anymore? or is it really that easy? Are they just playing on broken strings, or is it something ells? vampire ExB post BD.
1. Shattered

_**You know how when you go around in your own little world and suddenly out of nowhere… PUF and an idea pops into your mind. And you try to forget it, try to say to yourself that you have other stories, other stories that are really important, and you have to finish those. But you always knows who's gonna win, and it ain't you. So of course this story won me over, and now I have to write it. this is really OCC, because I really believe that this would never, ever, EVER happen if I went by the book. But I don't…. so here it is… my now story… try to be gentle on me, and remember that you can always come with your ideas if you have any! (;**_

_**Read, Love, Review. :D  
-Louise. (;**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters… **_

Shattered

I looked down at my book. Wuthering Heights… one of my favorites. Even though I knew it by heart, I read again, and again. But right now I couldn't get any further in it. I had been looking at the same page for hours, and I knew the reason. And the reason had much to do with the fact; that the left side of the bed was empty. I closed the book, and laid my head down on the pillow, once again wishing that I could sleep.

Sleeping would come with dreaming, and what I needed at the moment was dreaming, a lot of it. To go back in time, when everything was amazing and perfect… and how it was supposed to be... Well supposed to be… okay for a vampire anyway... But now, everything was so cold and empty. Once again my eyes drifted to the empty side of the bed. It had been like that for a long time.

I closed my eyes, and taking a deep breath. Because even though I didn't have to breath it was very comforting, some normality in the craziness.

I heard the front door open; I heard all of the 30 steps he had to go up at, to get to our room. I heard him take a deep breath outside the door, and waiting 2 seconds before he walked into our room. And then I heard him stand still. I opened my eyes and looked at him. There he was… my angel, my lover, my husband. Except, he just wasn't my Edward anymore, and he hadn't been for years… he was somebody ells' Edward, but not mine…

"Hi," he looked shocked that I was even talking to him.

"Hello," and know he was even being formal… he wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Where have you been?" I didn't want him to think I was mad, but I could hear the anger seeping into my tone…

"Out… I was just coming in to change my clothes, I'm going hunting," I frowned, _hunting?_

He raised his head and looked at him, it wasn't often I opened my mind for him. and I closed it again, I just didn't get it.

"Yes hunting…" I shook my head.

"That part I got, I just don't get why you are going today, when I asked if you wanted to go with me yesterday." He tensed and then he just walked over to the dresser, finding his "hunting clothes" putting it on and sitting on the bed, all in less than 5 seconds. I think he was breaking a record.

He turned and smiled at me, a smile, which we both knew, was fake, because it didn't quite reach his eyes. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry l…" I knew what he was trying to say, but I could also see that he thought better of it, "I'm sorry Bella, but I'm just feeling a little thirsty today… but we'll go hunt together soon… I'll be home tomorrow, you won't even notice that I'm not here," I just nodded.

"Its okay, guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I said, trying once again to put a brave face on. He nodded and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Actually sleeping wasn't what I needed.. More like crying. I couldn't do this anymore. Because this was not how I thought everything was supposed to be. I thought we were supposed to need each other all the time. that the desire was so overpowering… well it used to be. We used to be inseparably… but then something happened, something made him pull away…

And now I had a marriage that was broken, and I was the only trying to piece everything back together. And I couldn't do it anymore… 60 years of happily ever after, was that all I got? I thought happily ever after qualified to forever… eternity. After all, that was what I had, eternity.

But if this was my eternity, then I wouldn't have it, because everything was supposed to better, and happier. But here I was sitting in a house in Chicago, in an empty bed, crying without the tears? I'll tell you why, because I had and family who was loving and caring, but they also had someone to go to bed with at night. Alice had Jasper, Rose had Emmet, Esme had Carlisle and hell… Nessie even had Jacob… and with did I have?

I had My Edward, the thing is, that I didn't go to bed with him at night, I didn't make out with him at school, I didn't feel a smile on my lips every time I saw him. we were living in a silence, we both were afraid of breaking. So no I couldn't do this anymore..

So what should I do? Maybe Edward and I weren't supposed to love each other… maybe we were just supposed to be together for a little while, and then we should drift apart, maybe.

All I knew was that I couldn't stay here; I had to get away, even if it was just for a little while. I couldn't stay with all of this love around me, it was too much. So I jumped out of the bed, grabbed one of my many bags, and just started throwing clothes down in it.

I was almost done, when I heard the door open. I knew who it was. I had been waiting on her, trying to stop, talking some sense into me. but as I turned around I the sad look on her face. she was saying goodbye.

"You're leaving?" I didn't say anything. I didn't even nod. I just looked her in the eye. I hated making her sad, but this was for me, and only me.

"Why?" I didn't answer.

_**Yay or nay? (;  
-tell me what you think, and while you're at it, maybe you could tell me if you think she should get to say goodbye to Nessie or not? (;**_


	2. Where is the love?

_**So i'm back... even if it took a long time.. first i'm going to say thanks for the reviews.. they really made me happy... i didn't put Nessie in this one, she'll come a little later on.. and i really like this fic, and i'm really looking foreward, as to seeing where it's going.. well enough of my rambling.. just review and make me happy. :D**_

_**Read, Love, Review. ;D  
-Louise. (;**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything..**_

2. Where is the love?

I couldn't answer her. Because they all knew, and me saying it out lout would hurt even more. And I didn't want to hurt more, I was hurting too much. My dead felt even deader than it all ready were. So I just stood there in front on the little pixie girl, that was my best friend, sister. She looked like she would cry if she could.

"Bella, be safe! Don't do something stupid, like going to the Volturi," I stiffened, "yeah, I saw that!" I nodded.

"Okay, good!" she then walked over and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you," I just nodded, I couldn't do anything.

I pulled away and picked up my bag, I walked over to the door, but turned around to look at her. "Al, will you tell the others? And will you tell him that… I…" _love him_.

"Of course!" I nodded and ran out of the house. I then ran into the garage and looked at all the cars. Edward's Volvo was there… should I take? Or should I just leave it there. He would be mad when he noticed. But did I really care about it?

I took the car, I knew he had left the keys in it, because nobody, and I mean _nobody _took drove in Edwards Volvo. It was a rule you didn't break. I drove out of the house, and then I just started driving around. I didn't notice where I was. Everything was passing in a blur. All I noticed was that I wasn't in Chicago anymore. I was defiantly not in Chicago anymore. But I didn't care, not at all. I couldn't think about anything, only one thing.

Edward.

He was in my mind, his sad expression, his empty eyes, and the way he pulled away from me all the time. I tried to find the happy Edward in my mind. All the smiles and kisses, and the way he touched me. but most of all, the way he would look at me, like I was the only thing in the whole world, like there was no world without me. I don't know what happened. it was like BAM, and suddenly he was a whole different man. It really happened over night. I heard my phone, and the first ring wasn't even finished before I answered.

"yeah?"

"you don't want to go to Forks, and you don't want to go north. I would say Europe is a safe bet, there's a lot of rain at the moment. " I knew she was going to call.

"by the way, there are gloves, sunglasses, hats and others stuff you're going to need in the back of the car," _typical Alice. _"And Nessie is going to call you in two hours, just be prepared." I nodded, knowing that she would have seen it.

"how long do I have until he's going to find out," there was a silence.

"you have about one day. And you do know that if you use one of the many credit cards, he's going to know *where you are,"

"I know… then I know if he wants to find me. I'm not making this hard for him. I'm just telling him, that he has to mean it. I don't want him coming after me, because you want him to, I want him to come because he loves me, and can't live without me. and I'm not making any sense at the moment…." I trailed off.

"thanks for the warning Alice. And just so you know, I'll miss you too,"

"I know, I hope I'll see, see you again Bella," I knew what she meant, and smiled a sad smile. _She didn't even know if I was going to come back home. _

"Me too Al, me too," and there was a silence on two seconds, and then I hang up. _Now where the hell was I?_ I got a message two seconds afterward.

**Turn left, and then turn to the right, and drive for two miles, and then you will arrive at the airport.  
Jasper wishes you good luck.**

**Alice.**

I smiled, I really loved her. I didn't text her back, because I knew that she knew, I had thought about it. I looked at the road ahead of me. I drove fast, like Edward. _Edward. _I saw him before me. With his crooked smile, the bronze hair, those eyes that I could just look in for hours. I saw _my _Edward. The guy that I had married, not the guy I had been living with for the last couple of days.

Suddenly I was at the airport. I didn't even notice, but I didn't care anyway, I parked the car, and walked into the airport. Trying to decide where I was going.

London? Paris? Berlin? I sat down in one of the chairs in the main area. I really didn't know. How could I decide? Nothing really mattered. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was so much harder than I thought it would be.

But then, suddenly I knew. I picked up my bag, and then the other bag, with all the stuff from Alice. I knew where I was going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

APOV

I looked at the door as she walked out of her room; I heard the door close not one second after. I smiled a small smile, she was going to pick the Volvo, he would be mad. Or maybe he wouldn't care. I searched for his response.

_I saw him standing in the garage, glaring at the place his Volvo was supposed to be at. He then turned around. "She took the Volvo?" _

Oh yeah… he was going to be mad.

The others were at home, and she knew too. They had all heard. But yet, she still wanted me to tell them. But I knew what she meant. She wanted me to tell them, not to tell him. because she wanted to be ahead of him. she wanted to think. I sat down on her bed. I heard the door open, and I knew he would come.

"Alice… you need to calm down," I felt his hand on my shoulder, and then I was calm.

"Is it okay for me to hate him?" he laughed a sad laugh.

"You don't hate him. but, yeah… I know what you mean," I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt like crying. "Al… it's going to be okay." I shook my head.

"we don't know that Jazz! I don't even know that… and I'm the one who can see into the future! I don't even know if she's ever going to come back. I don't know… right know I'm just seeing him hunting, and her driving around somewhere."

"We can hope… we can hope Al…" when did he become the optimist and I the pessimist? I just closed my eyes.

_Bella driving to Forks. The sun shining, Bella driving north, sun.. everywhere. _

I took my phone out and dialed her number. I had to stop her.

"yeah?" I heard her say, she sounded distant. Just as I knew she would.

"You don't want to go to Forks, and you don't want to go north. I would say Europe is a safe bet, there's a lot of rain at the moment. " I knew, that she knew, I was going to call her. and I had to remember to tell her… "By the way, there are gloves, sunglasses, hats and others stuff you're going to need in the back of the car," and she would want to know this."And Nessie is going to call you in two hours, just be prepared." I knew she was nodding. And I knew what she was going to ask me about, I just wasn't sure I wanted to answer the question.

"How long do I have until he's going to find out," No, I didn't want to answer that question, but I had to.

"You have about one day. And you do know that if you use one of the many credit cards, he's going to know where you are," I knew that she knew. But I had to tell her.

"I know… then I know if he wants to find me. I'm not making this hard for him. I'm just telling him, that he has to mean it. I don't want him coming after me, because you want him to, I want him to come because he loves me, and can't live without me. and I'm not making any sense at the moment…." No she wasn't.. but I think I got it.

"Thanks for the warning Alice, and just so you know, I'll miss you too," oh yeah. She hadn't told me that before.

"I know, I hope I'll see, see you again Bella," I didn't even know that… but I really hoped that I would see my sister again.

"Me too Al, me too," none of us were saying anything. after two seconds she hang up.

As soon as I had hung up, I knew she, didn't know where the hell she was. So I texted her, and I knew Jasper wanted me to wish her good luck, so I did. After I had sent the text, and after I knew that she had seen it, and was driving in the right direction, I looked at Jasper.

"Hey, can you all get in here… I need to talk to all of you!" I said in a normal voice, knowing that I would hear it. They were all in Bella's room in two seconds.

"Okay, I know you all heard me talking to Bella, but I have something to tell you," they all nodded their head.

"Edward will be home in two hours, and you all have to shut him out! Sing a song, translate a book ,I don't care what you are thinking about, anything but Bella!" they all nodded, but I knew that some of them wanted to tell him anyway, because I saw him finding out as soon as he stepped into the house.

"Some of you are lying! We need to give Bella a head start. I promised her! so block your mind, it's for one day! Do it for your sister!"

Rose glared at me. "she can't just run away from her problems! She can't… it's not going to help anybody, we should tell him, he has a right to know!" I just shook my head.

"oh because he has told her, were he's been for the last few years? He deserves it! and you all know it!" Carlisle was about to open his mouth, but I held up my hand.

"No, believe me he does! If you knew how he's been, and why he's been like he is.. then you wouldn't pity him… Bella's been a wreck for 3 years, but you all just noticed a month ago.. so she deserves this! And we owe this to her Rose! Come on do it for her!" we glared at each other for a couple of minutes, until Rose turned her head.

"Okay... But only one day!" I nodded.

_Edward running home. Close, getting into the house, hearing us, in Bella's room. In two minutes. _

"he's here in two minutes, block you're minds, and get out of here.. NOW!" they all nodded, and we were all out of the room in no time. I heard him walk into the house, two minutes after that. he stood still for a minute and I knew what his reaction would be.

"What the hell, are you all blocking from me?" this was going to be harder than I thought it would be.


	3. It ends tonight

**_so i'm back... after alot of time, i'm back. so i have to say to you. if you think this is a story where the updates are coming ASAP, you're wrong... i'm a busy girl, so i really only update when i have the time and when i have the ideas... okay.. so i really need you to review on this chapter, because i don't know what i'm feeling about, so tell me what you think. okay.. i'll stop talking. but i have to say thank to you who have this story on alert, and to you who has taken the time to give me a little review. it means alot to me!_**

_**Read, Love, Review. (;  
-Louise;D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!**_

3. It Ends Tonight

BPOV

London! That's it. I've always wanted to go to London, now I had the chance. I walked over to the desk, gave the lady my credit card… and suddenly she was very nice to me. I got first class, and the flight was in three hours, which meant that Nessie had time to call me.

After I had bought my ticket, I walked around in the airport, I just walked and walked. The only thing I had on my mind was Edward. Because I really hoped that they would give me head start. I was looking after a book, because I needed something to take my mind of Edward. I hadn't looked at the clock. Being a vampire a couple of hours were nothing for me. so when my phone rang I was surprised.

"Hi," I knew who it was.

"Mom," came her cheerfully voice, "I'm glad you have your phone on you, I was afraid that I had to track dad down, to get to talk to you."

"Well I have it on me, something you want to talk about sweetie?" silence.

"Well… uhm… it's just… I just wanted to hear how you were doing?" _what? How I was doing?_

"what do you mean? I'm fine as always," I knew I was lying, but I had to.

"I meant with you and dad," I just looked at my phone, too shocked to say something. Of course it only lasted two seconds and then I snapped out of it.

"it's perfect, as always," that actually hurt to say.

"Mom? Come on I'm not stupid," how did she know? I thought I hid it very well.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snorted.

"you know that might work on me if you looked me in the eye, but I know you're lying.. just tell me the truth!" I took a deep breath.

"you want to know the truth? We don't talk anymore… okay? There's no communication anymore… that the truth."

"_the flight from Chicago to London is boarding now." _Oh just perfect!

"mom what was that? are you in an airport? Is dad there?"

"No Nessie, your father is not here, yes I'm at the airport, and I really have to go now, I'll call you when I've arrived. I love you, okay? Will you remember that for me?"

"But mom…"

"I need you to do this for me, okay? I'll call you later, but right know I need to go, I'll explain everything to later. But can you remember that I love you?" I could hear her sniff.

"okay mom… I'll remember that, and I love you too," I smiled.

"okay bye angel!" and I hung up. I shut my phone of and walked out to board the plane. As soon as I was seated in my seat I closed my eyes, faces past by in a blur. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, Jacob and Edward, they passed by faster and faster. In the end I couldn't make anything out of it, it was just colors passing before my eyes. I didn't notice the time.

"ladies and gentlemen we are now landing in London. I hope you enjoy you're stay here." I looked out of the window as we were landing. Rain. _Perfect!_

I didn't know what I was going to do know, all I knew was that I had time. time to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

No one answered me.

"I mean it! what are you all blocking from me?" Alice came down the stairs looking at me. _"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. I. Hate. You." _Why did she hate me?

"why do you hate me Alice?" she just shook her head at me. _if it wasn't because you were my brother I would have ripped your head off. _wow what?

"alice? What have I done to make you this angry?" _I'm letting you find out for yourself, come and talk to me, when you notice. _Notice?

"come on you guys, what's up. I can't be that bad?" six growls answered my question and I stood there shocked. I mean even Esme growled. They all had a mean edge to their thoughts, and Jasper was trying hard to make everybody calm down, especially Alice.

I just walked up to my bedroom and lay on the bed. If they wanted to tell me they would. I glanced around the room. Something was missing I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. The night came, and I was still trying to find out what was missing. They weren't really blocking their thoughts from me anymore; they were just staying away from certain topics.

Morning came and still I couldn't quit see what it was that was missing. I went into the bath and changed my clothes. We still had school. I walked down to the living room to find them sitting waiting for me, but we were missing one. We were missing Bella.

"Where is she?" _you just saw that? you are an IDIOT! _I turned my head to look at Alice. What was up with her?

"what do you mean with that Alice?" she just shook her head.

"you want to know where Bella is?" I just nodded my head.

"she left." My eyes widened. She what?

"Yeah she left, and you want to know why?" I just nodded numbly.

"because you are an idiot! An idiot who doesn't notice his wife for almost three years! And she's finally cracked. She left you Edward!"

"Where is she?" they all turned their heads and looked at Alice.

"Alice? Where. Is. She?" she just shook her head at me. _I'm not telling you. You don't deserve it!_

"Alice, don't play games with me. Tell me where Bella is!" _I'm not playing with you. I'm just not going to tell you. _

I could try calling her phone? _She's not going to pick it up Edward! _I hated her, the know it all!

"you're not going to even give me a hint?" _I'll give you one. She's not on the continent! _

"she's not.." I sat down on the floor, "she really left me." _you're and idiot! _I turned me head to look at Rose. She jumped up from the chair and glared at me.

"is that it? you're just going to sit here and mope? Get up and find your wife and make this thing right!" I opened my mouth to say something to her, but she raised a hand, and that made me stop. "you're giving up? I never thought that about you… you're supposed to be the smart one of us. You need to find her, and you need to turn this to a good thing!"

"but she left… she don't want me."

"well you left her too!" I turned my head to Alice again. I just looked at her confused.

"oh don't give me that look. You pulled away from her. People don't even know that you're a couple at the school. You left her Edward!" they were right.

"I have to find her," and with that I ran out of the door and into the garage. I heard them behind me, but I didn't take notice of them. I walked over to my car, but…

It wasn't there.

She took my car? I turned around and looked at them.

"She took the Volvo?" Alice looked smug, while the rest of them looked kind of shocked, because nobody and I mean nobody took my Volvo.

_Damn Eddie, she's mad at you!_ Emmet thought.

_I like her better and better for everyday that goes by…. _it shocked me that Rose thought that, she was usually a little hard on Bella, even after Nessie.

I just looked at all the other cars. I could take my Aston Martin? Yeah, I was going to take my Aston Martin.

"Al? Can't you just give me a hint? I need to know where she is!" _I don't know… She'll be mad at me. She'll hate me.. she'll.. ARGH!!! Great Britain.. I'm not giving you anything ells! _

I nodded at her, and jumped into my car and drove out of the garage.

London. I would start in London

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

APOV

As I saw him drive out of the town I got a vision.

"_I can't do this! I can't do this anymore Edward! We can't go back!" she looked liked she was going to cry, if she could. _

"_Bella, just give me one more chance, please give me one more chance!" she just stood and looked at him. Edwards face was twisted in agony._

"_Edward, just leave me. we can't be together anymore!" she took her ring of and threw it to him, he of course caught it and nodded at her. he then walked away. _

_They were in a room, I didn't recognize the room. I had no idea where the hell they were. As Edward walked away, Bella collapsed on the floor and started dry sobbing. _

I gasped as the vision ended. I could feel the panic running through me, Jasper tried to calm me down, but it was a lost case.

"She's really going to leave him." And I sat down on the floor, taking me head in my hands, shaking my head.


	4. Goodbye

_**so the plot i'm having from now on is an idea my Best Friend came up with. so really this is for her! thanks to those of you who took the time to review. and thanks to those of you who have the story on alert and favs... thank you! (; well.. enough rambling from me. here is Chapter 4. hope you like it! (;**_

_**Read, Love, Review. (;  
-Louise. ;D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!  
**_

4. Goodbye

BPOV

Right now I was sitting on top of a building. I don't know what it's called; I don't know what kind of building it is. All I know is that it was the highest one in London, and I needed to be high up. I looked across the city, trying to think. It was dark outside, so nobody would really notice me.

I was playing with my shield, turning it on, and then turning it off. I was trying to see how far I could expand it. Right now it was across half of the city. I actually felt kind of proud. But as always it came back suddenly. Like a rubber band.

I laid my head on my knees, just looking at the city. And as always his face came before my eyes. No matter where I went I saw him, all the time. I remember that night I found out that he wasn't hunting.

_He came into the bedroom and we just stood there looking at each other. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. He didn't respond, so I stopped. _

"_uhm.. Bella I have to go hunting." I just stared at him. his eyes were that beautifully golden topaz as always. _

"_you're eyes are topaz, you don't need to hunt Edward. Stay home, with me." I kissed him on the lips, he kissed me back, but he didn't kiss me back because he was agreeing with me. he kissed me back because he was afraid he would hurt my feelings. _

"_I have to hunt Bella," he was pleading with me, I just didn't know why. _

"_why are you lying to me?" he usually never lied to me. _

"_I'm not lying to you Bella, I really have to go hunt." He was looking me in the eye, trying to dazzle me, but it wasn't working. _

"_Stop that! Don't try to dazzle me, when I'm asking you a question Edward!" I said as I looked away from him. he sighed. _

"_Bella, I'm going out hunting, I feel a little thirsty." He was still pleading with me. _

"_You freaking hunted yesterday! How can you even think about doing it today again? What are you not telling me?" he walked two strides and cradled my face in his hands, making me look at him. _

"_Bella, I'm going out hunting, I'm not lying to you!" and then he kissed me. he kissed me so deeply that I forgot my name, I didn't even know where I was._

"_I'll be home by tomorrow." I just nodded. I couldn't make myself do anything ells._

_I plopped down on the bed, looking at the door he was walking out of. _

"_Alice, will you please stop with that!" I heard him say as he walked into the hallway. _

"_Alice you know I can't do that!" there was a silence, maybe they were glaring at each other as usually. _

"_You should tell her! Bella has a right to know!" Alice growled at him. _

"_You know I can't do that! And if you tell her, you know what's going to happen, so please shut up!" I heard Alice sigh. _

"_You should tell her!" Alice already sounded like she had lost. _

"_You know I can't do that. I'll b home tomorrow." And with that he walked out of the door. I just sat there on the bed. He wasn't going hunting. He was lying to me and that was just the beginning. _

Alice never told me about that night, even though she knew that I had heard them, as everybody had. That fight was never brought up by any one. And if Alice saw that we were even close to it, she would turn the conversation in another direction. And that really hurt more.

Alice knew where he was, but she wasn't telling me. Something made me think it was my fault. Maybe he was having an affair? He didn't kiss me anymore. Maybe it was me, no it was me, of course it was me.

I had been so stupid. Why would Edward even want to be with me? I always knew he was too good to me. I was just too stupid to believe that he really loved me, of course he didn't.

The sun was slowly rising, which meant that I had to get myself a hotel room. I kind of climbed slash jumped down of the building. And when I landed on the sidewalk I looked around for a hotel. I ended in the London Hilton Hotel. Of course they became sickly sweet towards me after they saw my credit card. I got into my room, I dropped the bag I had by the door and laid in the bed.

I don't know how long I just laid there. I was playing with my shield again. I was just looking at the ceiling when I heard the knock. As I walked over to the door I knew who was going to be behind it. I didn't open it.

_Why are you here? _I didn't have the power to talk to him, so I just thought, he would hear it anyway.

"Bella, let me in. I need to talk to you." _Oh, so now you want to talk to me?_ The venom was dripping from my voice.

"Bella please, let me just talk to you," I pulled my shield back. I didn't talk I just opened the door, walked across the room and looked him in the eye.

He was right behind me, and when he had closed the door he turned to look at me.

"Talk." I said and looked at a spot above his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I drove to the airport, my phone rang. I didn't look at the caller ID, I just picked it up.

"yes?"

"Dad?" Nessie half yelled half cried.

"Yes, that's me."

"Why are mom going on a plane, and why are you not with her?"

"What are you talking about Nessie?" I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"don't do that! I'm not a little child anymore, why is mom going on a plane without you?"

"I don't know." There was a silence that consisted two seconds.

"you do know. You just don't want to tell me. where are you right now?" as I spoke to her, I turned into the parking lot at the airport.

"I'm at the airport." She sighed.

"if you get back without mom, I'm not going to talk to you again." And she hang up on me.

I looked at my phone. What the hell just happened? As I walked into the airport I could hear all the idiotic human thoughts. They really had nothing to think about. I just walked over to the desk.

"I need a ticket to London," the woman sat there and looked at me. _Oh my god. What a hottie. How about a ticket to my bedroom? _

"First class?" she said in a voice that was meant to be sexy, but really it was just plain creepy. She was batting her lashes at me. Why human women thought that was sexy was beyond me.

"Yes. how soon is there a flight?" she was typing stuff onto the computer. _In two hours. I have a break in one hour. Maybe I could ask him if he wanted to have a cup of coffee. _

"we have one in two hours."

"I'll take that." she gave me my ticket, all the while her thoughts where running haywire. I laid the credit card on the table and her eyes widened. _Sexy and loathed. He's a catch! _She then looked down at my hands. _Oh damn. He's married. Of course he's married Michelle. And if he wasn't married, he would probably be gay. Typical. _

"have a nice trip Mr. Cullen." She now said with fake cheerfulness. Humans could be so annoying.

"Thank you." And I walked away. I walked around aimlessly. Seeing Bella before my eyes. Had I really pushed her that far away? _It's your own fault Edward. _Well what can I do about it? _you could fight. _I'll lose. _So what? Get a grip on yourself and fight for your woman! _I nodded to myself and boarded the plane.

As I sat in the plane I remembered the last thing Alice thought. _Edward, if you don't tell her I will. And you'll have to get through to me before I let them touch Jazz! Remember that! _

She wouldn't tell her. She was too afraid of what would happen to Jasper if she did. I didn't think about the time. Everybody was sleeping on the plane. And here I sat, staring ahead of me, my mind being miles away.

I didn't listen to the thoughts of anybody on the plane. I didn't even hear the pilot saying we where landing. I only felt it.

As I got into the cab I thought about how I was going to find her. it was late in the evening. There was no noise, just enjoyable silence. I laid my head back against the seat.

My eyes popped open, silence? I searched after peoples thoughts. Nothing. Nada.

_She was here. _

And suddenly I was bombarded with peoples thoughts, it was like they were screaming at me. I decided that I needed to find a place to "sleep".

"Sir? Is there a Hilton in this town?" the cab driver smiled at me.

"Sure mate. It's actually just around the corner." And we turned. I gave the man my thanks and money and walked into the hotels reception.

And that's where it hit me. _her scent. _She was here. this was almost too easy.

I walked over to book a room. As usual they became too sweet when they saw my credit card. They gave me the key, after I insisted that I could find the room myself. I walked up the stairs, having no patience for the elevator. Suddenly her thoughts hit me.

_Of course he doesn't love me. Why would he? I always knew he didn't love me._

I ran after the voice, wanting stop her believing a lie.

_He's probably having an affair. I get him. I really do. I'm useless anyway. _

I stood outside her door knocking on it softly. Her shield was up as soon as the knock came. She walked over to the door but didn't open it.

_Why are you here? _And her shield was down. Maybe she didn't trust her voice.

"Bella, let me in. I need to talk to you."

_Oh, so now you want to talk to me?_ The venom was dripping from her voice. It actually hurt me to hear her so angry.

"Bella please, let me just talk to you," her shield was back in no time, as the door opened. She walked across the room not talking to me. I was right behind her. I closed the door and when I turned around I looked at her.

"Talk." She said and looked at a spot above my head.

"Bella please come home with me. please." Her face were blank, even her eyes.

"why would I want to go back home with you? So you can just leave me by night again? No Edward! I'm not doing this again. You know if you don't love me you could just tell, instead of this!" she whispered to me, never looking at me.

"why do you think I don't love? I love you Bella! I. Love. You!" I said and walked towards her, she backed into the wall, and I stopped walking.

"No! You don't love me Edward! But why didn't you just tell me, instead of just leaving me in the night? WHY!" she yelled at me.

"I love you Bella, but I can't tell you why. I can't!" she shook her head at me.

_Then I can't do this anymore. _I froze at her thoughts.

"I can't do this! I can't do this anymore Edward! We can't go back_!" _she looked like she would cry if she could.

"Bella, just give me one more chance, please give me one more chance!"She looked me in the eye for the first time that evening. _Do you know how many times I've given you one more chance? How many time I've overlooked you forgetting our anniversary or a birthday, or how many times I've looked past that you didn't kiss me or slept in our bed? No more chances Edward. It's done, it's over!_ I could my face twisted in agony. If only she knew why I wasn't there.

"Edward, just leave me. We can't be together anymore!" I wanted to scream at her, tell that we could make it work. Tell her that I loved her. but something was holding me back. She took her ring of and threw at me. I caught it. I nodded at her and walked out of the door. As I walked out of the door I could here her starting to dry sob, but I couldn't make myself go in there.

As I walked out of the hotel my phone started ringing.

"Edward. I got a job for you." I smiled.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours," I hung up and started running, finally something to do.


	5. Love is a losing game

**_okay, so i'm back again, with a freshly made update. I know that you are a little confused, but it's okay, it's what makes everything much more interesting(; a thank to my best friend, who really is the reason that i am still writing this story. i know that this is not a long one, but it'll get better. now at last, thanks to those of you, who took the time to review! i really wish, that you would all give me one, I'm also writing for you guys, you know! so my best friend wants me to post my playlist... so i'm going to do that. and also a thanks to the Bestie! because she seriously have the coolest ideas! give the girl some credit, she is writing this story as much as i am! ; DON'T HATE ME FOR EPOV!!!!!!!!!!!  
_**

**_playlist for BPOV, _**Playlist for EPOV**_  
_**

**_Billie Holiday - Gloomy sunday, _**Pink - So what? (which really is the song that inspired EPOV)**_  
Lifehouse - Broken, _**Pussycat Dolls - Whacha think about that**_  
Lily Allen - Everythings just wonderful,_** Gene Kelly - Singing in the rain**_  
Linkin Park - In the end, _**Keisha White - Don't mistake me**_  
Pink - Please don't leave me, _**Bobby Mcferrin - Don't worry, be happy**_  
Hoobastank - The reason, _**Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna - If i never see your face again**_  
The Script - Breakeven, _**Chris Cornell ft. Timbaland - Part of me**_  
Trading Yesterday - Shattered  
Kate Havenik - Nowhere warm  
Kate Nash - Foundations  
_**

**_i don't really know if it's going to help anybody, but here you have my inspiration.. _**

**_Read, Love, Review. (;  
-Louise. ;D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!_**

5. Love is a losing game.

BPOV

He just left me? Just like that. He didn't even stay to fight for me. I… He really didn't love me. I just sat there on the floor, staring at the closed door. He left. I looked down at my hand. No ring, I really weren't even married anymore. I don't know how long I just sat there looking at the door. But I think that days had passed. My phone had been ringing nonstop after Edward left. But I didn't answer it. I actually threw it against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. I just smiled at that, it made me feel a little better; after all, it was a gift from him.

I got up from the floor. I had to. So I walked over to my bag and pulled the first and the best out. I really didn't care about what I was wearing, I didn't have somebody to impress anyway. Alice would have been so disappointed in me, really. I could just picture her standing in front of me, hands on her hips and that pixie glare. I shuddered from the thought and shook my head. It didn't matter anyway. I wasn't going to see her again. I didn't need that look. You know the I'm-so-so-so-sorry-you-had-to-go-through-that-look. It was just too much. I couldn't think about any of them. I needed something to take my mind of them… and mostly of him. I looked out of the window. It was gloomy. Just the weather I needed and loved. I had to get out of the room.

He was haunting me in it, staring at me with those indifferent eyes. He really didn't care about in away. Why was I so stupid anyway, he… _Bella, stop!!! Don't think about him!_ Great, now I was even talking to myself. I shook my head, picked up my bag and the sunglasses Alice had giving me. I walked down the stairs; I really didn't have the patience for an elevator. I gave the key in the reception, checking out. Apparently I didn't have to pay for all the extras, because, what a shocker, I hadn't used any of the extras. _Stupid humans!_ As I walked out of the hotel I knew I needed a distraction, I had too much anger in me. Jasper would have blown up by now. _Stop thinking about them Bella. _I needed to get away from here. I could swim? Nope. No swimming, I hate it. Flying? Too slow, and too many people, I wouldn't want to danger them. Running? Defiantly no! _He_ loved that too much. Driving? Yeah. Driving I could deal with. Should I really buy a car for Carlisle's money? He had enough, he wouldn't even notice. A car it is.

I walked around for a long, long time. I ended up in the suburbs in the end. And that was when I saw the car dealer. It was just what I wanted. As I walked into the shop I saw the dealer eyeing my. _Really? Like I was going to steal one of your damn cars? IDIOT! _I really needed to calm down. I looked at all the expensive cars. Porsche, BMW, Volvo, Mercedes, Aston Martin and Lamborghini, but really, that was not me that was them. And that was when I saw it, a red Chevrolet Pickup Truck, from 2009. It was old as hell, but just what I needed. It was so me. I walked over to the dealer.

"How much do you take for the red truck?" I just looked at me.

"For that piece of junk, I would say 2500£," he smiled at me, like that was a lot of money for me. _Jerk!_

"I'll take it," and then I gave him the credit card, the black one. His eyes widened as he looked up at me.

"Are you sure that's the car you want miss? We have the new Porsche. Just got here yesterday and..." I interrupted him.

"If I wanted the new Porsche I would have said so! But I didn't, did I?" I snapped at him. His eyes widened even more, as he took an involuntary step back. The distress was painted across his face, and I knew my eyes were pitching black.

"Now I want to buy that truck over there. Can I do that, or do I need to find a better place to buy my car. Maybe a place where the service is better?" he didn't respond; he didn't even move or flex a muscle. "Do I?" he shook his head.

"Okay, then you put that fine little card into that fine little machine over there. So I can get my damn car today!" he just nodded and did as I said.

"Miss… there is some papers you need to sign," _Miss? Nice. _I just nodded. And he placed the papers in front of me. I just signed them, didn't even look at them. It's not like I would come back here.

He gave me the keys slowly; maybe afraid I would kill him with them. The look on face was really priceless; it was torn between horror and adoration.

"Ah Miss… the tank is full and… and I hope you enjoy your new car." I just nodded at him.

"Nice dealing with you…" and I looked at his nametag, "Joe…" and with that I walked out of the shop and over to my new car.

I got in and drove out of the place. I didn't look back, I just drove and drove. I didn't turn on the radio in fear that a song would start that would remind me of _him, _and that reminded me of a long time ago, the time he left me. In some ways this was way easier than the last time, and in others ways this was so much worse.

Because I left him, this was my choice. I gave him the ring, so really I asked for it, but I knew he wasn't coming back, because he just walked away. He didn't look back, in his face, told me he wasn't even suffering. He didn't love me, and I had been a fool to believe any differently. I mean he could have done so much better than me and he knew that too. Of course he knew that too. I could feel the whole in my chest. My heart wasn't just dead, it was missing, and there was no way I was ever going to get it back.

I drove and drove. Wishing once again that I was human, wishing I could cry. The dry sobs weren't really enough. I wanted to throw things around. Smash stuff; hurt somebody, anything to get this anger out of my body.

I knew the anger was slowly fading away, and I also knew what was going to come after that. I didn't want to face that, it was too much, too hard. I didn't want to do this one more time, and this time was going to be even harder, because I didn't have anybody to hold me up, I stayed above the surface for Charlie and Jake. I was going to drown, and I knew it, but that didn't mean that I didn't try to fight it.

I knew where I was going. So when I reached the ferry to France, I wasn't surprised. I just paid for my ticket. I didn't react at anything. I was now walking into the numb face, it wouldn't last very long. And when it stopped I knew that I would break down, I wasn't looking forward to that. as I drove on board on the ferry, I noticed all the couples in all the other cars. It really made me sick. So I stayed in my truck to whole trip. Not wanting to see anymore of that sickening love, that I didn't have any more.

I was out of the ferry in no time. I looked at the road ahead of me. Nothing new happened. My thoughts began to drift, and before I knew it I was thinking about him again. His face, his smile, his kisses, the way he could make me feel with just one look and the way he said I love you. I didn't even notice I was "crying" before I felt the dry sob coming from my mouth. I really wish I could cry. He had everything, my heart, my soul and my mortality. The sobs where shaking my whole body.

_Why did he take it, if he never loved me anyway?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

I was running. Feeling the adrenaline running through my body, or spiritual I felt it. Running was a relief just like the last two days. I always loved being out. It gave me a rush, it was amazing. Sometimes I was even waiting on the phone call. But now I was going home. Not something I was looking forward to. Or actually I didn't care, what did they have to say to it anyway?

I came closer to the house. I could hear their thoughts. They were all seemingly calm, except one. I opened the door and was attacked.

Alice slammed into my body, but it wasn't hard enough to make me lose my balance. She was growling at me. her thoughts going over the same mantra again and again. _I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you!_ Jasper was trying to hold her back, but she was out of control, so Emmet had to step over and hold her down to. Even there they were struggling to keep her in place.

_I need to get her to calm down. She needs to calm down. Why is she so mad? Edward? _Jasper thought looking me in the eye.

_Dude what have you done to make the pixie that mad?_ Emmet thought in awe at me.

"Where have you been?" Alice said through gritted teeth.

"You already know that Alice," I said smiling at her.

"I know, but I want you to tell them!" she was hissing at me, but I knew I had her trapped. The others were looking at the two of us curiously. I looked at my clothes. It was dirty as hell. I was surprised that Alice didn't even notice it. She really was mad at me.

"Why? I think it would be so much better if you did," I felt kind of smug, she stopped struggling against Emmet and Jasper.

_I'm going to kill him! _

"What, no? I thought so." the others just looked at me with shock; I was never like this to anybody.

"She gave you the ring," she said in a small voice. I just nodded at her, and smiled.

"She did, you want it?" I said and took it out of my pocket; I reached it out for her to take it she just looked at my hand.

"And you are not sad at all?" I just shook my head at her. _She gave him the ring, _was the mutual thought.

"Live and let live, you know. Why would I be sad anyway?" _He not sad at all, he's… happy? How can that be? _Jasper was confused because he remembered the last time I left Bella, I was a mess, now I couldn't even see the reason why.

"Who are you?" Rose asked me, "and what have you done to my brother?" she was talking in this blank voice, without no emotions.

"I'm the same person Rose." She just glared at me.

"She smashed her phone! I can't come in contact with her! She's not coming back, and you are not at all sad about that?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Why would I be sad about it? It's not like somebody died. She just left, it's better this way," There was a collective gasp.

_Better this way, because you don't love Bella at all? Come on Edward. I know you love her, and so do you. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be out there fighting for her?_

"Look Alice, relationships fade away all the time, there is nothing wrong with that, when it's over it's over! Now can we really stop discussion this? She left me, I'm okay, the end!" they all just looked shocked at me, or almost all of them. Alice was glaring at me and jasper was trying very hard to calm her down.

"I can't this! You're not my brother anymore! I HATE YOU!" she yelled, and with that she pushed the hands of her shoulders and walked upstairs.

There thought went haywire. _Why you are not feeling like your heart is being ripped from your chest, I don't understand. _Jasper thought as he was trying hard to detect any form of sadness being radiated from me.

_What the hell just happened? _Emmet was too shocked to think.

_Now I completely understand why Alice was so mad. ASS! _Rosalie yelled at me.

_She's not coming back. She's not coming. Why is he not sad, why is not fighting for her? _Esme was confused and on the brink of a breakdown.

_3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944_. And Carlisle? He was hiding his thoughts from me, by receiving the decimals of pi. Nice!

Jasper soon left the room, running up the Alice. _I'm going to kill you. Is it because of THAT? Is that why you are not looking for her? Is it their fault? How can you make them do this to you? How Edward? _Alice was asking a lot of questions I couldn't answer, and she knew that to.

_Fine don't answer just… _I could feel it. the vision, and I had a front row seat. _Bella driving in a really, really old red pickup truck, staring straight ahead. _She didn't look that bad, Alice was really blowing this out of proportion. She just looked like Bella on a not so great day, but not like her heart was being ripped into little pieces.

_Did you see that? She's not okay!!_ I frowned at that, she looked just fine to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

_Don't shrug your damn shoulders at me Edward! You know damn well that I'm right! _This was getting old. Bella was okay, I was okay so why were they all freaking out?

"Come on you guys! We are both doing just fine! Stop freaking out, everything will be okay, and we all know that this is better than before." I hadn't noticed that Emmet and Rosalie had left the living room too; I was focused in my and Alice's conversation.

"Do we Edward?" I turned my head to look at Esme. Her body was shaking with silent sobs. "Do we?" and with that she left the room

Carlisle was still in the room, blocking his thoughts from me. He was now reciting the square root of pi. I really didn't have the patience for this, why didn't he just tell me what he thought. After a long time he lifted his head and looked at me. He wasn't glaring like Alice, he was not pleading with me like Esme, he was not confused, or agitated, he was just looking, a blank stare.

_I'm disappointed in you, son. _

And with that he walked out of the room too. I just stood there. Nothing hurt, nothing but that, he could have said everything ells and I wouldn't care. But he being disappointed in me was indescribable. He was my father. He should be proud, not disappointed, never disappointed. So I turned around and stood in the door. Thinking over what my last words should be.

"I'll just go to a place where I'm actually loved!" I heard Esme gasp.


	6. Before I forget

**_AN!!! as some of you might have noticed i've changed my name. That's because the BFF i've been talking about has been bugging me, and now, this is our the user we are sharing. i'm writing and she's coming with all the great ideas! (;  
we like this chapter... A whole lot. so gives us a review and tell us what YOU think! (; _**

**_Playlist:_**

**_Kanye West - Jesus walks  
Jason Mraz - Lucky_**

**_i has nothing to do with the chapter, but it was what i was listening to. :D_**

**_Read, Love, Review, (;  
-Charlotte & Louise. ;D  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything_**

6. Before I forget

BPOV

_3 months after…_

I was still driving around; I could imagine Alice going insane because she couldn't get in contact with me. but somehow I didn't really care. I was currently in France. Trying not to think about was I was going to do, to change my decision all the time, I wouldn't want to worry Alice. Or that was the reason I kept on telling myself, because really, I just didn't want her to come and ruin it all. But Alice being Alice she was already worrying. But I really couldn't take the time to care about that. I didn't have the strength to care about any of them. Not even Nessie… ah Nessie, my beautifully little girl.

She really was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. it really was a sad thing that she grew up so fast, too fast, if you ask me. I would have loved to have my little girl stay little a bit longer. And he felt the same way, completely the same way. He really was the picture of an overprotective father, really! The day it really shined through, was the day Nessie moved into a house with Jacob.

"_Bella are you sure this is a good idea? I mean… she's only 14 years old… she's only a teenager," I turned to look at him. _

"_Our daughter was 14 years old, when she was 6 Edward! Look at that girl over there… no not girl, woman! She looks older than me, and I'm here mother! This is a good idea and you know it!" We both turned to look at our daughter, standing hugging her boyfriend in a tight embrace. She really was a beauty. With the long legs, the pale skin, those beautifully chocolate brown eyes and that hair, even Rose was envy. She was a woman with a capital W. Edward knew that. _

"_Believe me, it's time. Plus think about all the alone time we'll have!" I said and kissed him on his lips softly, softly became harder, and harder became demanding, and demanding became hot. _

"_MOM, DAD!" I smiled against his lips and pulled softly away. "You see?" I whispered and he nodded. _

_But when he turned around, the smile fell from his lips. He walked over to Nessie and pulled her into a tight embrace. She had her hand against his neck, and I knew they were talking together. I hated it, this was one of the few moments were I really wished that I could read minds. He pulled away from her and kissed her on top of her head. _

_He then proceeded to walk over to Jacob, who had been so kind to give father and daughter a private moment. I saw the look on Jacob's face, he actually looked kind of afraid. I could only imagine the look Edward was giving him. _

_They shook hands, and I could see Edwards mouth move. I could hear the end of it. "If you hurt her I will kill you, understood Black?" I saw Jacob nod and I just had to smirk. I walked over to Nessie and hugged her. _

"_Your father will live; he's just going into overprotective mode. Don't take any notice of him. Now have fun, and take good care!" she nodded and I kissed her beautifully brown curls. I stepped away and walked over to Edward. His hand came around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder as they drove away. _

_When they turned so we couldn't see them any longer, I turned to look at him. _

"_You know what this means?" he just shook his head slowly. _

"_It means that we don't have a kid in the house and her really bad smelling boyfriend," he smiled at that, but didn't get my point. _

"_Do I really have to spell it out for you?" I opened my mind for him. _S-E-X!_ after that I ran into the house, with him on my tale, of course he was faster than me, so he picked me up, and ran us into our room._

_He never complained about Nessie moving in with Jacob after that._

As I pulled away from the flash back I was hurting, I lifted my hand and laid it where my heart used to be. I knew it wasn't there anymore, and the whole ached. And I knew it never could be filled, never ever. I kept on trying to decide where I was going, I already knew where I was going, but Alice didn't and that was my main concern, to keep Alice in the dark for as possible. I felt kind of bad for Jasper, she was probably freaking out, and I bet there was nothing he could do about it.

Sometime I really felt for Jasper, he got to feel everything, every single thing. When we would fight he would feel the anger. When we had sex, he would feel the lust. When we were embarrassed he would know. But the thing is that Jasper used it to his advanced and Edward used every gift, to his advanced.

The pain that ripped through me at that was indescribable. And I really asked for it myself. I knew I messed up, and I always paid for it, always. What's that saying? What goes around come back around? Well I had never heard truer words or maybe I had, but that's beside the point.

The pain when from where my heart where supposed to be, to the rest of my body. I felt like lying down in a fetal position and just cry. And both of those options were out of the question. So I decided to torture myself a little more. I could lick my wounds later.

I remember all the weddings we had or really it was just three. And Edward was hell bent on not having the third one.

_We lay together in bed. Curled up in the sheets looking into each other's eyes, my hands where softly playing with his hair, as his was running up and down my bag. I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. _

"_Let's get married," I whispered against his lips as I kissed him again, but he pulled away. He looked into my eyes. He was frowning slightly. _

"_No." _

_I just laid there looking at him in confusion. He didn't want to marry me. _

"_Don't give me that look, I married you twice, we don't need to do it again. We are not Rose and Emmet." _

"_HEY!" The respond came from downstairs. _

"_I just thought it would be fun, you know, with the honeymoon and all," I said and lifted my leg up from the sheets. Edwards gaze shifted from my eyes to my leg. I actually think he gulped. _

"_But if you don't want to, then I can't make you do it," and with that I rolled out of bed, and was in the bathroom in one second. I could hear him sigh in the bed. _

"_Bella, don't think I will give up that easy, we are not getting married a third time," I could hear him sigh again. He already knew he had lost, but he was fighting against it. I had some clothes lying on the floor so I pulled it on. It didn't even know if it was matching, and I really didn't care. I walked out of the bedroom to see him standing fully clothed. _

"_Going somewhere Mr. Cullen?" He just smiled and shook his head at me. _

_We walked down to the living room, he sat down in the sofa and I placed myself in his lap. I laid my head in the crook of his neck. _

"_Bella." He warned but I didn't listen to him. I started placing small kisses on his neck. I could hear him suck a breath in, but I really didn't take notice of it._

"_Please Edward… 'kiss' for me 'kiss' please 'kiss'" he pulled a hand up to my cheek and pulled my head away from his neck. I pouted at him. _

"_No Bella, I'm not backing down. Two was enough." I didn't nod; I just jumped up from his lap. _

"_Enjoy your night alone Mr. Cullen," and with that I was out of the door. I knew he was following me. I could smell him. I was actually just waiting on him to catch up with me, but he didn't. I didn't look back. _

_I knew this game, we played it all the time, and I always won. _

_I suddenly smelled it; could I really be that evil? Yeah I could be that evil. I ran in the direction of the smell, I crotched and jumped at the animal. Now I knew why Edward loved it so much, it really was the best of the worse. Mountain Lion. Delicious. _

"_Are you trying to kill me?" I turned around to look at Edward. "Not only did you just take down my favorite treat, you had to look damn sexy doing it." I just shrugged at him._

"_Just showing you what you're missing," and with that I walked past him. he grabbed me and pulled me against me. _

"_why do you want to get married so much Bella?" I just smirked at him. _

"_You really think I'm doing it for the wedding?" he just nodded. "I'm doing it for the honeymoon. You, me, Isle Esme?" he smiled at me and kissed my lips. _

"_Okay…" he sighed like it was really hard for him to say, "I'll do it, but I'm only doing it for the honeymoon," I smirked at him. _

"_God! We really just are to horny teenagers," And with that I won, as always. _

That was the longest argument we've ever had. Which says a lot about our marriage. So when he started pulling away I was surprised to say the least. And hurt. And so many other emotions I couldn't even begin to describe. I could feel the pain slowly coming up to the surface. As I knew it would. But it was worth it. it was so much worth it. I could always hate myself for doing this later. Right now I felt like I had a right to relive all the happy moments. So I did.

High school, love it, hate it. We had to go through it time after time. It really was boring so, so boring. and I remember my first day as a vampire in high school clearly.

_We all climbed out of Edward Volvo, it was new, and he was in love. It was actually quite funny, if it wasn't because I felt like the car was making my take second place. We all walked over to the office to get our schedules. And after we got them, I got the impression that Edward had been cheating because, surprise, surprise, we had all of our classes together._

_I turned and looked at him. "Did someone accidently reshuffle the schedules so we had every class together, love?" He just smiled that crocked one, and I knew I was right. _

_We all walked out of the office and into the main building, as soon as we entered the school, Edward was tense. His hand was gripping mine, in a way that would have broken an arm on a human; I just felt the tiniest pressure on my hand. We walked into our first class together. As we sat down I turned and looked worriedly at him. _

"_Edward? What's wrong?" he turned his head and gave me a tense smile._

"_if you heard the thoughts the male population is having about you at the moment, you would…" I leaned forward and shut him up with a kiss. My hand cradled his face and as I pulled away I smiled at him. _

"_Don't worry, you have me, that's all you need to know, and if you really want I can extend me shield, so their thoughts won't bother you?" he just shook his head at me. _

"_I can handle it," I just snorted. _

"_Masochistic lion," I whispered to him. _

"_Stupid lamb," he whispered back. I turned my head to look at him. _

"_I. Am. Not. A. Lamb!" I hissed at him. He brought his hand up to my cheek but I slapped it away. _

"_I know love, I know." He tried to put his hand on my cheek but I slapped it away again. _

_Everybody in the class was looking at us; if I could I would have blushed. It just looked ahead of me. Edward took my hand in his, and I couldn't really pull away, I needed the comfort. _

_The teacher came and class started. I didn't actually listen to him. I just focused on his hands in mine. _

_When the bell rang we walked out of class, and found the next one. And that day went on like that. and then. _

_Lunch. Edward and I went up to get us trays of props. Really the food was disgusting. How I had ever eaten that, was beyond me. Edward and I weren't talking to each other. But Edward was still tense. So I decided to help. _

_I extended my shield to the cafeteria, until I knew everybody was in it, and then I walked over to the table, I knew would be claimed as the Cullen's. Edward visibly relaxed, but then he noticed what I did and glared at me. I just smiled at him and leaned over to his ear. _

"_come on, you can't say that you don't enjoy the silence, especially from those four," I said and pointed at our four "siblings" he just nodded at me. I kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away before it could turn into something more. _

"_You are very welcome then," and with that I started paying with my food. Making it look like I actually ate something. _

_Somehow my shield slipped, and I could feel Edward tense up immediately as their thoughts hit him. _

"_Sorry…" I whispered to him, looking down at my food. I felt his hand under my chin, as he made me look at him._

"_It's okay, I'm used to it," after that we just sat looking each other in the eye, and when the bell rang we went to yet another class together._

_The day ended with gym, yay… not! It really wasn't fun when you had an advantage you couldn't use. _

_Gym past in a blur, the only thing my mind, was Edward, and how good he looked in those shorts he was wearing. Unfortunately I weren't the only one appreciating Edward. So when we walked out of the gym together I pushed him against the wall, and started kissing him, hard and demanding. When I was done I smiled against his lips, and pulled him after me towards his car, we passed the girls from gym and I just flashed them a smile. _

_When we got into the car Edward smiled at me. "I really, really like jealous Bella, because that, out there? That was hot, love." I just smiled at him and after that we drove out of school. _

_And that was the way we spent every first day in high school. _

That one was the worst. But it had kept my thoughts of the real issue at hand, and that was more important, than a little bit of pain. The only problem was that it wasn't just a little bit of pain. It was a burning pain, not as bad as getting bit, but it was on a second place.

My breaths where starting to come in little, fast puffs. I had to pull over, because I couldn't focus. It was hurting too much. I laid both of my hand on my chest, willing the pain to stop, but it didn't.

It was like getting stabbed in the bag, breaking all of the bones in the body, having surgery without anesthesia. And still all that pain weren't quite enough. I just sat there in the car, in the side of the road, breathing in those little puffs. Alice would be freaking out by know, poor Jasper. OW!

After that I just stopped breathing and the pain stopped. It was like magic. So I started the car again. Knowing I was reaching my gold, but I didn't know what my gold would be, I knew Alice had an idea, and I knew she was waiting on me to slip up, and I knew I was going to slip up.

So I drove, trying not to decide on anything, until I had to decide. And when I decide I knew Alice was yelling at everybody. Now I felt for all of them, not just Jasper.

As I drove into the city, I remembered that day so long ago. I remembered the red, the people, the sun, the panic, everything. The pain was slowly starting to surface once again, so I stopped think about it.

I parked the car outside the city. I was praying to the weather gods, and thanking them for the gloomy weather. As I walked into the city I thought about my choice. And I knew it was the right one. The only one.

Because I couldn't take the pain, the numbness… I couldn't take anything anymore. So as I walked into the city, I wasn't afraid. I wasn't even afraid as I walked into the big reception of the castle. I just walked up to the girl sitting there.

"I need to speak to Aro,"


	7. Dirty Mess

**_A/N: We know you all would want to kill us, when you are done with this chapter, so i'm just going to tell you one thing. We can take it, so give us your worst! ;D This chapter took almost 5 hours to finish, and Charlotte was working really hard in those 5 hours. She read a book, talked with a friend from copenhagen on the phone, (If you're not from Denmark you won't get it, but people from Copenhagen have the worst accent ever!) she ate ice cream. and while she ate that Ice Cream, she came up with the best sentence i have heard all day! She said: EW! I got ice cream on my boobs. it was almost too funny. but she did come up with some really great ideas. so she has to have some of the credit...  
_**

**_Playlist:_**

**_Robert Pattinson - Let me sign(charlotte was controlling the music.. i would never have chosen this!)  
Charlotte talking on the phone with her friend, i actually got a whole lot of ideas out of that coversation.  
Lady Gaga - Beautiful, Dirty, Rich(it fitted the chapter)_**

**_Oh, and just one more thing, before you get to read the chapter. Charlotte in this story is inspired by Real life Char. who is sitting next to me. She exaggerated a lot, but you can see some pieces here and there of the Char. Charlotte is actually drawing a picture of VampChar.. and the as soon as she is done it will be in our profile as our profile picture.. just so you have an idea about how she looks ;D _**

**_Review! we need them!  
-Charlotte & Louise. (;_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, but Charlotte, she's ours! (;_**

7. Dirty Mess

EPOV

I never came back home. I didn't feel the need for it, why would I choose to stay at a place where nobody cared for me, here I felt loved. Here I had friends, and I had something to do, which was most importantly. I didn't feel the loss of losing Bella; actually I was kind of relieved. It was time and we both knew that. I didn't really matter anymore, I had Charlotte and that was all I needed. I remember the first day I met her.

"_Hi," I just stared at the girl in front of me, there was a silence, why was there a silence?!_

"_Hello?" I didn't know what to say to her. She was just looking at me, and then her foot started tapping the floor. _

"_Well, I'm Charlotte," I couldn't speak. Because why couldn't I hear this girls thoughts? It was only Bella I couldn't hear, right? Not one more... Please not another one!_

"_Okay, you know the polite thing to do when someone tells you their name, is to say yours back." I just looked at her, not saying anything. What could I say to her? I was going into shock over here, because I couldn't hear her thoughts. _

"_Tell me your god damn name!" I snapped out of it and stopped staring at her. _

"_Edward, Sorry… I was just miles away." She just nodded slowly at me._

God this guy is an idiot. Why did I walk over to him? I could have picked any other guy, and I end up with the mumbling idiot? Stupid char… really stupid! But I have to remember… _and her thoughts disappeared again. But what was that noise, a sort of buzz in the background? _Edward… stupid… Idiot… Char… _was she really thinking that fast? God, how could anyone think that fast? _

Wow. Look at his clothes. This guy got style. I knew there was a reason I walked over to him, when I could have chosen somebody who can actually speak. Well I don't want to just stand here all day. We have to get moving. _Her thoughts appeared and were gone in a second._

"_I like your outfit," I just stood there looking at her. She reminded me of someone, and I really hoped that my theory, because if it was… I would be one sorry man. _

"_I like how the color makes your eyes pop out. But really you should wear a much darker blue; it would really suit you, but then again, it would maybe be too dark, and then your pale skin would stand out. No this is perfect, yes it's completely perfect. Did you really come up with this yourself? I mean you are a guy? Guys don't usually find fashion exciting, unless you're gay? Are you... Gay I mean?" and she stopped talking. I just looked at her like she was insane. _

_She was like Alice… on Coke! She talked way too fast and she was way too excited for my liking. And did she just ask if I was gay? Me? GAY?! She was looking at me, actually expecting me to answer her. _

"_No…" and then I coughed, "Ehm... No I'm not gay?" _

"_You don't sound so sure about that… hey its okay… I don't have a problem with it." I just looked at her like she was crazy. _

"_Okay, let me get this straight for you. I am not gay! I like girls, love them actually… no bromance here!" she just nodded slowly at me. _Riiiight… _I snorted at her thoughts... Just because I wear clothes that look good, and really that was Alice's fault._

"_Okay, so you want to get out of here?" I just stood there looking at her. She wanted to get out of __**here**__? I couldn't answer her. _

Why, oh why did I pick this guy? Mumbling, stupid, slow and now he's gay too... We need to get out of here. _And with that she got a determent look in her eye that actually scared the crap out of me. She looked like Alice, when she had just seen that one of her plans was going to work. _

"_Okay, I really don't have the patience for standing here all day Edward," and with that she took my arm and pulled me after her. I didn't know where I was going, but I was a little scared. I was going away with Alice… on coke… No… a girl who was worse than Alice on Coke… _**CRAP! **

That day she scared the crap out of me. Not just because I couldn't hear her thoughts, most of the time, though that still kind of scared me. it was more the cheerfulness that surrounded her, it was almost too much, and when she wasn't cheerful, she was impatient which was so much more scary than anything ells, because she looked like she could kill me any given moment, when she was getting impatient. Of course I knew she didn't stand a chance against me, but that didn't take the fear way. But the fear slowly disappeared and it was replaced with another emotion I wouldn't call it love more like I cared about her... you know like a friend.

I walked down the hallway, smiling at the people passing by me. They were happy for some unknown reason, anticipating something. I really didn't care, because what was it to me. I just really needed to talk to Charlotte. Something was telling me that I needed to talk to Charlotte, but I didn't know about what or why? It was always so easy to talk to her. I remembered one time in particular.

_We were walking in a forest; she was amazingly graceful, like a dancer or a ballerina. I think Alice would have been crushed to see her. She was really graceful. _

"_Okay... How about... Hmm, let me see..." she placed her finger on her lip, tapping it lightly. She was in this blue dress, why she was walking in a forest in a dress, was beyond me, but she looked good in it. it was that midnight blue, I think Alice called once upon a time. I liked that color, especially on brunettes, which Charlotte was. She looked good, really good. _

"_J," I groaned at her, she really wasn't making this easy for me, "what? To hard for the know it all?" she said challenging voice; she knew I couldn't stand for. _

"_Jealous, jittery, juicy, jelly, jumpy, __joyful, joyous, jumbled, jagged, jaded, jerky, jingly, junky, jolly, jazzy, jokey, judicious, judgmental, jumbo, jejune…ehm… yeah… that was… it I think…" and she just started laughing at me. _

"_I think I have too high expectations for you my friend… Waaaay too high!" and then she started laughing at me. _

"_Oh so you think this is funny?" she just nodded, she couldn't contain her laughter, she was mentally laughing at me too. _

"_oh so you think you are so smart.. then let me see… hmm… D!" she just smirked at me. _

"_Oh that was your big challenge? That was the best you could come up with? You asked for it…" and she looked at me with that look, the 'you're really underestimating me' look. she gave it to me aaaaaall the time. she looked at me while she cracked each and every one of her fingers. I was going to lose, and I knew it…_

"_Delightful, dainty, demure, disgusting, __**dirty**__, d… d… d… d… d… d…" After she said dirty she kind of lost me, and I think she noticed, because I noticed her lips moving quicker, more franticly, like she was trying to prove a point. But I didn't listen. My mind stopped working after dirty. How strange. _

_Then her mouth stopped moving and she just stood there looking at me. I came back to earth and smiled at her. _

"_Do you want me to stop? Because I can keep on going if that's what you want. Was that really what you would call a challenge? I could do that in my sleep," she was smirking at me, enjoying her moment too much, and then she started laughing. It was the most beautiful laugh. It made me feel happy. _

_How extraordinary. But I knew it. I was only happy, when she was happy, like the world resolved around her, which was weird. _

_I noticed how she pushed her hair back behind her shoulder, leaving her beautifully neck unprotected. I just shook my head to clear it. I couldn't think about her in that way and I knew it. _

_She was still laughing. "So Mr. know it all, how does it feel to have lost to I little woman like me?" she was enjoying this way too much. _

"_I was letting you win," I said and smirked at her, her smile fell and she stared at me. _

"_You took a dive?" I just nodded at her; I could see her getting angrier by the second. _

"_You will regret you did that, Edward Cullen," and as she was about to throw herself at me, I heard something moving in the forest. She stopped moving at the same time as I. _

"_You heard that Char?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes at me and nodded. _

"_Of course I did, which way?" I pointed to the left, she nodded._

"_Let's go," I said and walked towards the sound, her blue dress flowing behind her. _

That was a nice walk, one of the best actually, and that walk became the turning point of our friendship. We became inseparable after that point; a day didn't go by, where I didn't see her face or heard her laugh.

Life was perfect, but the day that was the best, was the day we ended up in a hotel room. That day was perfect, magnificence, amazing, fantastic and extraordinary. It was the greatest day of all times.

_We both lay on the bed, breathing hard, almost panting. We were just lying next to each other; my fingers were running up and down her arm softly. _

"_That was… Wow…" She whispered. I smiled softly. Finally she couldn't find the words. _

"_Yeah, that was… Yeah," No words could describe it, it was indescribable. _

"_Was it as good for you, as it was for me?" I whispered. She turned her head to look at me, smiling softly, her eyes glowing. _

"_Of course it was good, it was… uhm…" she really couldn't find the words, I was going to enjoy this, and finally I had found a way to shut her up, fantastic._

"_Good, it was your idea any way," I whispered, it was as if a whisper was too high, like it would blow up the bubble we were in at the moment. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Her hair was all over the place lying on her bare shoulders. She looked beautiful with that afterglow on her face. _

"_I know, and it was a good idea… a really, really good idea. Best idea ever," her eyes were still closed, which was annoying me, I wanted to look into them and lose myself in them. The hands were grabbing the sheets making them all wrinkled, and she sighed again. Her breathing was slowing down, as were mine. _

_I looked around the room; there was clothes everywhere, messy, dirty. The place looked like it was destroyed; I didn't remember anything about that yesterday. My eyes flew back to her, looking for any damage done on her beautiful body. I wouldn't forgive myself if harm had been done to her, because I hadn't been careful enough. _

"_Edward? What are you looking at?" I turned my head to look at her, her hair falling down back on her shoulders, covering them again. What a shame. _

"_Nothing, just looking at the mess we made last night," I said and smirked at her. She was grinning back at me. _

"_We really went crazy last night, huh?" she said and sat up in the bed, now her hair was even covering her neck. It really was a shame. _

"_We did, what do you think Room service will say?" She just looked at me… shaking her head. _

"_Why do you even care? We had fun, that's what matters… it was kind of dirty…" I almost felt my heart jumping out of my chest. I loved it when she used that word. _

"_I love it when you say that," she crooked her head to the side, looking at me curiously. _

"_What word? Dirty?" I just nodded at her; I couldn't find the power to speak. _

"_Hmm… I'll remember that. I really wish we had the time, to do it one more time, but you have to go home… as always," I felt my face fell; I didn't want to leave her. Especially not when she was looking at me like that. With her eyes pleading at me, and her lips forming into the most beautiful pout. _

"_And you'll leave me here, with all of this dirty mess… all alone…" She smiled as soon as she said dirty, my breath caught in my throat, I should never had told her about that. She would use it against me from now on. _

"_We can't have that now, can we? You, all alone… in this… dirty mess," I almost groaned, it sounded so wrong when I said that. I ruined that word. But she was just smiling at me. _

"_I like the dirty mess… I just don't like to be in it… all… alone," she was trying to kill me, and she was close to succeeding. _

"_Hmm… Maybe I could stay just a little longer," She just nodded her head at me, still pouting. God, I loved that pout. _

"_Really, you would want to stay with me in this dirty mess?" She was playing with me, and I was losing. _

"_As long as you are in it," her smile widened as I lay back on the bed._

"_Good," and with that she lay down beside me. I lifted my hand, to lay it on her hip, but it went to her thigh, and my hand started softly caressing it, as I smiled at her. "Because I only like the dirty mess with you there," and she closed her eyes, smiling softly. _

The best day and night, even with the dirty mess and all. I always got a smile on my lips when I thought about. Really, we had so much fun that night, and the most of the next day. I didn't know why, but there was a different mood in the air. It was really strange. It was not so much a happy mood, as it was anticipation, for what? I had no idea. Nobody was thinking about it, which was really weird, but I just shrugged it off, it happened from time to time. I didn't really care about it anymore. So I just turned, and walked down another hallway, where a man was standing, I had seen him before, but I don't think somebody told me his name.

"Hello," I was as formal as ever.

"Hi, Edward, exciting day right?" I just looked at him strange.

"Have you seen Char? I haven't seen her the whole day," he looked at me strangely.

"You haven't heard? She's out to greet our guest," I frowned at him.

"A guest? We never have guests?" he just nodded at me.

"I know, but I'm sorry to leave you, but I have to go, I have a job to do," I just nodded at him, letting him walk past me.

Guest. Nobody ever visited us, because it was only a handful of people who came out alive after their visit. This sounded strange. Wonder what they were up to.


	8. An Unexpected Life

_**A/N: To say that Charlotte my friend is an idiot is an understatement... the idiot has sprained her ankel, by walking out of a door. the thing is, we where just done with Chap 7, she's walks out of my door, dancing because she was so happy about, and then she sprains her stupid ankel.. PERFECT!. so this chapter is done mostly by me.. which means that I hate, and I really thing you should too! is not as long as i wanted it to be, but if i made it any longer it would seem fake.. so here it is.. Char came with the all the great ideas.. credit to her. and if you want to know how Charlotte in the story looks you can just look at our profile picture.. which by the way is done by Charlotte herself.. and if you confused by the char and the charlotte, don't worry.. I'm confused as much as you are! (;**_

_**Playlist:**_

_**Carter Burwell - Bella's lullabye.  
the song was on replay, and really.. it was the only thing I listened to in the two hours it took me to write this chapter. **_

_**So give us some review so Charlotte can get better, and thanks for all of those you have given so far! (;**_

_**-Charlotte & Louise. ;D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, but Charlotter, she's ours! (;  
**_

8. An Unexpected Life.

BPOV

"Aro? I think he's free at the moment; you take the elevator, go up to the third floor and somebody will show you the way when you get there." She sounded surprised, but she found quickly the professional voice again. I just nodded at her and walked over to the elevator I was walking as fast as I could and still look human. I waited impatiently for the elevator to open, and I almost broke third floor button, because I pushed it so hard. I couldn't take the pain any longer. I was surprised I had lived with it for so long.

Right now it was just a dull ache, waiting for the opportunity to hit me full force. The dull pain made me completely numb. I felt like I was looking through a filter at the moment. I couldn't think about anything, only the pain, and the escape I hoped I would get. As I stepped out of the elevator I almost collided with a Woman standing just outside it.

I looked at her, but I only noticed three things about her. She was wearing a long strapless dress; the top was looked like it was a corset. When you just looked at the dress it looked like it was white. But when you looked closer you could see the blue in it. It was a very light blue, almost like a soft caress. The skirt of the dress was a little wide, the little caress of blue followed down here, the fabric of the corset followed down and split into two. Under that was a skirt of a much darker blue, midnight blue, I think Alice once upon a time called it. There was a black ribbon around the dress. It was times like these were I wished I understood fashion as Alice did, because I couldn't explain this in the right way. The dress was magnificence, it looked old, and we were talking about the beginning of the 20th century. She was smiling, and not just a normal smile, no a full blown grinning, it was actually scaring me, and if the smile didn't scare me, her eyes certainly did. They were red. They were so red that they were almost radiating. The smile, the dress and the eyes made her look like a beautifully horror figure.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte," I just looked at her. Do I answer her? Then I thought about her eyes. Yes you do!

"Hi," her eyes narrowed at me. it was like she was trying to send me some kind of message, that I just couldn't seem to understand.

"You know when people tell you their name; you usually tell them your own. It's the polite thing to do," _I've never been a polite person. _But the look in her eyes told me that I had to tell her my name.

"I'm Bella," I said in a monotone voice. I couldn't bring myself to speak with the fake cheerfulness that I hated so much.

"Nice to meet you Bella, so you want to talk to Aro?" I just nodded; I didn't want to speak to this cheerfully woman. "Well, then I'll show you the way," I just nodded again. The filter was still on, so I didn't really notice where I was walking. All I noticed was when Aro came into my vision, and without even noticing it I relaxed, because I was here, and I could end it soon.

"Charlotte my dear, I see that you are bringing Bella with you," I forgot. Aro was cheerful as hell, even more than the chick in the old dress standing next to me. She stepped away from me, leaving me in the middle of the room.

"Bella, Bella… What brings you here?" I felt like rolling my eyes at him, because he knew what I was doing here.

"I need you to kill me," His smile disappeared for a second, and then it was back at full force again. I was afraid his papery face would crack, because the way his face contorting, it looked like it could happen at any given moment.

"Kill you, don't you think that's a rash decision Bella?" I just shook my head at him. he didn't know what I have been through. _Crazy, old, cheerful jerk! _

"But what a waste, you have an extraordinary gift… such a waste, and what will the Cullen's think of me," I just stood there staring at him. The ache became a throbbing pain, and if he kept on going it would become a full blown 'ripping my heart from my chest' pain. Maybe that was what he was going after.

"The Cullen's will live," I was looking at him, but the filter in front of my eyes, preventing me from actually looking at him.

"What about Edward?" why did he sound so smug. The throbbing pain became worse, and the ribbing was about to start, and I knew, that as soon as I answered his question it would begin. But I had to answer him.

"Edward wouldn't care." Aro's smile just got wider at that, like he was in on some kind of secret, which probably was.

"Wouldn't care? That can't be right, You and Edward had one of the strongest connections Marcus had ever seen," At the mention of his own name, Marcus walked over to Aro, touch his hand, and walked back to his seat, all the while, looking like he was bored to dead.

"That was interesting Marcus," he then looked at me again. "Marcus doesn't see a connection anymore. How could that happen?" I hated that voice he was talking in, that sick cheerful voice, that told me he already knew all this.

"Look, Aro. Either you will kill me or I will leave this place. Pick one of the damn options," his smile just got wider, which I didn't even think was possible.

"You let her talk to you like that?" I turned my head to look at the girl in the amazing dress, Charlotte. She was looking at me incredulously.

"Charlotte, my dear, Bella is heartbroken, let's cut her some slack," he was still smiling. I really needed to look at a person who was not smiling. Aro's gaze turned back to me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… I don't know if I can grant your wish, the world need people with gift like you. And I really hate to waste a gift. " it was only about my gift. Why did I have to have this stupid gift anyway?

"Aro, my gift really isn't that extraordinary. It's just a stupid shield," his eyes grew wide and he actually looked pissed. _Finally! _

"Never say that about your gift Bella! Never! Every gift is something special, and so is yours!" I just nodded at him, and he knew that I just did it because he was the one that was holding my life in his hands.

"Aro? Maybe I can, push my shield back long enough for you to read my thoughts?" his was contorted into one of bliss; this guy really didn't need much to become a happy jerk again.

"Oh, Bella… That would be lovely," he walked closer to me and reached out for my hand. I closed my eyes and pushed the shield away, slowly, until it was completely out of my body. When I heard Aro gasp I knew he could hear them.

I just stood there. Aro reading my thoughts, and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it, suddenly he let go of my head and he started laughing.

Loud and clearly; if he had been human, he would have started to cry, because he was laughing that much. "That was amazing, no wonder Edward wanted to save you," I hugged my waist with my arms. Why did he have to say his name? my shield snapping back.

"Hmm... it would be a waste… such a waste," I just closed my eyes; I already knew what he was going to say.

"But, I'll grant you your wish, is anybody against this?" he asked into the room, I didn't look around to look at the other people standing around me. I only noticed Charlotte walking up to Aro, giving him his hand. Aro's face was still all smiles.

"I know that Charlotte," she looked angry.

"Then why are you doing this?" Aro's smile faltered a little.

"Charlotte, the decision has been made, and there is nothing you can do about it," her eyes flashed with something, anger, or maybe something even worse? Even when she was angry she looked beautiful, but he anger made her look more like the horror figure I saw her as. And like the anger had never been there, she was suddenly all smiles.

"What does this mean?" the both turned to look at me, Charlotte with annoyance and Aro with amusement.

"This Bella means that you get to die. Just like you asked for." I just nodded, I didn't have it in me to smile, and my body was numb. The pain was gone, and now I just felt empty, completely empty.

"Charlotte will show you where to go," I just nodded.

"Aro I don't think I should be the one who…." But Are had already raised his hand at her.

"Charlotte you should and you will! Now stop complaining," And as soon as the words left his mouth, Charlotte started smiling, and it didn't even look fake. It actually looked as real as it could get. She turned around and looked at me, and once again I was struck by her red eyes. They were too clear, almost neon. I couldn't find an adjective that could describe them well enough, so I just used scary.

"Bella, if you will follow me. " I just stood there looking at her.

"Aro? Do I have to go with her?" Aro chuckled softly. Charlotte glared at me and then her gaze shifted to Aro.

"If you control your guest Aro!" Aro just shook his head and looked at me.

"Yes Bella. You have to go with her," I just nodded at him and followed slowly after Charlotte. As soon as I stepped out of the big room I had been in before, Charlotte walked faster, and then she turned around to look at me.

"You should really thank me for this. I will get in so much trouble for this," we walked into a different room. It was all white in here, and in the middle of the room stood a man in one of the dark cloaks. The top was on so I couldn't really see who it was.

"Aro sent me with a job to you," she looked at me sideways, "you have to kill her," she was smiling again.

"Really, then I'll make it quick, so we can get out of here," I would know that voice anywhere, but maybe it was just me that was hallucinating, but then he took the top of his cloak of and I knew I wasn't hallucinating. The world really hated me.

Charlotte stepped out of the way so he could look at me. And suddenly the whole situation hit me. Why was he even here? And before I could close my mouth the word flew out of it.

"Edward?"


	9. You Owe Me So Much Time

**_A/N: So this chapter i looooooong... I think you should maybe see it as a gift, because there will go a lot of time before we make a chapter this long again! Charlotte was with me this time, now with cruthes.. So I don't think this chapter will answer all of your question, but this was a chapter that needed to be her. this is the record, I have never, ever writing anthing this long before... so like I said.. see it as a gift, enjoy it, and give us a review, we love them, and we always want more! (;_**

**_Playlist:_**

**_doesn't exist.. because Charlotte can't listen to one song in more than 2 minutes.. I was this close to killing her.. and that is also a gift for you guys, she's still alive and breathing, at the moment anyway. (; And just a little tip for you guys, if you want to have a little fun. find you BFF, play Alphabeat - 1000 nights of thunder, and go crazy! (; you should have seen us, but you should be really happy about the not hearing us.. because we sing.. BADLY!  
_**

**_Just so you all know it, this is a Charlotte POV. we needed that.. and well... i don't have anything ells to say. _**

**_REVIEW!!!!!_**

**_-Charlotte & Louise. (;_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everythin, but Charlotte, she's our... _**

9. You owe me so much time.

CPOV

I stood outside the elevator, waiting for the girl I had to follow into Aro's so called ballroom. I didn't really get why it was me that had to do that. I mean Jane would have been the better choice, she was much scarier and she had much more patience than me, and Jane really didn't have any patience at all, which was actually saying a lot about me. I would have chosen Jane; she would have been the better choice, defiantly the better choice. Aro always gave me the weird assignments.

_I stood in the ballroom, standing out because I was the only one who wasn't wearing a cloak. I couldn't make myself wear one of those ugly black pieces of fabric that they dared to call clothes. It made my heart ache, this was not fashion, they were ruining fashion, in every sense they could. I just stood there, looking at everybody, not really understanding why I was here. They hunt me down and then they just tell me to go into a ballroom, A BALLROOM? _

"_Charlotte my dear, long time no see?" I almost rolled my eyes at that, typically Aro. _

"_Yes Aro, it's been a long time," I still didn't get why I was here in Italy, what did he want with me. _

"_You are probably wondering why you are here," way to go captain obvious. He was dragging this out… ARGH I hated slow people!_

"_Yes Aro, I thought we had an agreement after I left last time. I didn't think you would ever need me again?" he just smiled at me, and I had to smile back, it was the polite thing to do, and smiling people made me smile, because I was just a happy person. _

"_We did, but we are in seriously need of your gift," my gift, of course. _

"_What is it this time? if it's just for your own fun, then I'm leaving this minute." He just shook his head. He had done that before. Having fun with my gift, it was the reason I had left. But it was a long time ago, before Aro found Demetri. Thank god for that. _

"_No, no… This is for the guard. There is a person we need, and you are the only person who can make him," Why not just use Jane? Make the person suffer until they said yes, that would be my tactic, but then again, Aro's mind worked differently than mine, his mind was funny. _

"_And why is it my gift you need to do that Aro?" He always thought my gift was fun to manipulate with. My gift sucked. Not a cool one, like killing people with just a look. No, no... I was stuck with this girly power. _

"_Ever heard about Edward Cullen?" hmm… Edward Cullen? _

"_The mind reader, I may have heard about him. One of the great Carlisle's "children", which must mean he is a vegetarian?" _And gorgeous as hell_. Aro just nodded at me. _

"_See this is why I love having you on visits, you always know everything," and now he was flattering me. I hate when he did that, because it only meant that he was going to ask me do something I didn't want to, and why wasn't he just getting to the point already. _

"_Aro? What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" he just smiled. Why did he have to be so freaking happy about this. I hated when he got like this. He was dragging it out, and really didn't have patience for Aro, when he was playing around. My foot was starting tapping the floor. If I kept on going I would make a hole on the floor. _

"_Edward is married. I need him. So work you magic. Do what you have to do, to make him forget her," He wanted me to take a married man, so he could have him in his guard? This was why I didn't like Aro, he was like a baby, and when he didn't get what he wanted, he would throw a tantrum. _

"_And why the hell would I do that?" and he just started laughing at that. That just made me even more pissed. I don't take orders from people like Aro or anybody ells for that matter. _

"_Charlotte, I know you. The amount just has to be high enough, and the car just has to be expensive enough, and then you'll do anything I ask you to do," I almost started laughing. He really thought he could buy me? _

"_You think you can buy me with money Aro? I have enough…" and he just started looking damn smug at me. _

"_No you haven't," my face fell. No he didn't._

"_You took my money? You took my money!?" I yelled into the room. _

"_Sometimes you just have to do, what you have to do, to get what you want," my eyes narrowed as I looked at him. _

"_Aro… why would I want to stay for the money?" and he just started laughing at me._

"_Oh, Charlotte, and you're supposed to be older than me, I'm not making you stay for the money. I'm making you stay because you have no other choice," What? No!_

"_No! Aro, NO!" I was screaming at him, and that was when I saw white, white pain streaming though my body. I couldn't scream, I just dropped onto the floor. I felt like my whole body was being attacked. It was close to the time I got bit. I was writing on the floor, my head trashing, trying to get some relief from the pain. And then it stopped as suddenly as it had begun. _

_I slowly got up from the floor, not looking at Jane, because I knew she would wear that stupid smug grin that I hated so much. _

"_If you run, we'll find you Char. So you might as well stay, have some fun, and get the money, and a car as a bonus," I closed my eyes. I didn't have a choice. _

"_Okay, I'll do it, when do you want me to begin?" the sooner I started, the sooner I would get out of this stupid castle!_

The elevator door opened and a girl collided with me. She was beautiful. She had long legs, the perfect curves, that brown hair color that every girl was dreaming about, and then there were her eyes. They were dark, not red. I could smell that she was a vampire, but her eyes were nowhere near red, she was probably a "vegetarian" She had purple bags under her eyes, which told me she hadn't been drinking in a long time. What was she doing here? While I was staring at her, she was staring at me. I said hi to her and told her my name, and she didn't even say hers back. So impolite. Plus she was slow. Not good for my patience in anyway. And when she finally said her name I just smile like always, because I knew who she was, and I had to smile. Just like always. She was staring at me, she actually looked scared. Maybe it was the cheerfulness that usually made people uncomfortable. She walked after me into the stupid big ballroom; Aro liked the whole castle way too much. They were all wearing cloaks, and I was still the only one who wasn't wearing one, I still had some dignity left in me. Aro started with the whole 'I'm so happy to see you' but Bella just pushed him aside and got right to the point, I liked this girl. But I didn't like the reason why she was here, but I hid it all behind my smile. Just like I always did. But what she was asking Aro about was making me ill, and the problem was that she wasn't even asking, she was telling him to do it.

"I need you to kill me," I was still all smiles. Her face was numb. She wasn't smiling or anything. I was standing on the sideline. Focusing on Bella, but my mind drifted to another place, another time.

"_Tell me your god damn name!" I didn't have the patience for this guy... He was too slow, and he was staring at me, I didn't like that one bit. But I just smiled as always. _

"_Edward, Sorry… I was just miles away." I just nodded slowly at him. He was slow! _God this guy is an idiot. Why did I walk over to him? I could have picked any other guy, and I end up with the mumbling idiot? Stupid char… really stupid! But I have to remember… _and with that my thoughts went faster. You didn't even get to pick him, Aro did. And he can hear your every thought, so go faster, he's slow he won't hear it anyway. God Char, you should have just have run away, you can't do it. Just look at the bond this guy have to his wife._

_I was still smiling at Edward as I looked at the bond, it was amazing, I just couldn't, couldn't break that, it will be impossible. Stupid Aro with his stupid plans and his stupid blackmailing! JERK! _

_And that was when I noticed his clothes. _Wow. Look at his clothes. This guy got style. I knew there was a reason I walked over to him, when I could have chosen somebody who can actually speak. Well I don't want to just stand here all day. We have to get moving. _I was slowing my thoughts down so he could hear them, and then they went back to my normal speed, too fast for him. YOU DIDN'T PICK HIM CHARLOTTE! _

"_I like your outfit," he just stood there looking at me, he looked scared. So I decided to have a little fun with him. _

"_I like how the color makes your eyes pop out. But really you should wear a much darker blue; it would really suit you, but then again, it would maybe be too dark, and then your pale skin would stand out. No this is perfect, yes it's completely perfect. Did you really come up with this yourself? I mean you are a guy? Guys don't usually find fashion exciting, unless you're gay? Are you... Gay I mean?" And I stopped talking. He just looked at me like I was crazy, which made me want to laugh. I was smiling at him. He wasn't answering me, so I just looked at him, because I was expecting an answer. _

"_No…" and he coughed "Ehm... No I'm not gay?" that wasn't an answer. More fun for me. _

"_You don't sound so sure about that… Hey, it's okay… I don't have a problem with it." And he was still looking at me like I was insane, but he looked kind of angry too. _

"_Okay, let me get this straight for you. I am not gay! I like girls, love them actually… no bromance here!" I almost laughed out loud when he said bromance. So I slowed my thoughts down for him _Riiiight… _He snorted at my thoughts. Mission accomplished. _

"_Okay, so you want to get out of here?" What was up with the 'she's crazy' look? Let's just torture him a little more. I once again slowed my thoughts down for him. I hated to slow things down, faster was so much better. _Why, oh why did I pick this guy? Mumbling, stupid, slow and now he's gay too... We need to get out of here.

_And I just decided for him that we had to get out of here, and I knew I got the determent look on my face. I wasn't going to take any crap from him. _

"_Okay, I really don't have the patience for standing here all day Edward," and with that I grabbed his arm and dragged him after me. He looked scared, but I didn't care. He would just have to follow me. _

"_Let's get out of here!" And he stopped walking, making me stop. _

"_You want to get out of here? How are you going to get out of here?" God, this guy was annoying me. _

"_I'm going to walk out of the door," I said and smiled at him. He just rolled his eyes at me, freaking rolled his eyes. _

"_That was not what I was talking about, I mean, are you allowed to walk out of here?" My smile got wider at that, he was worried about Aro?_

"_No? But I don't take orders from anybody, not even Aro. So let's get out of here," and with that I pulled him after me. _

"_You know I can walk by myself right?" he whispered as I dragged him after me. _

"_Yeah, I know that, but I like things to go fast, and you are obviously slow, so I'm dragging you. Deal with it!" he groaned at me. _

"_I am not slow!" oh god, did this guy really want to go here? _

"_You all think you are so, so fast, but really..." and I whispered the last bit, "you're slow," and he snorted at me, freaking snorted. _

"_Okay... How about this... Later on we'll have a race, to see who's the fastest?" I looked at him, and he was just standing there, smirking at me. Oh he was going to get it later on. _

"_Come on, move a little faster, we'll have to get out of here. NOW!" and he actually speed up, he was learning fast, and that just made me smile. _

"_Where are we going?" I just had to smile at that. _

"_What's up with all these questions? You'll see when we get there, okay?" he just nodded at me. After that we didn't talk we were just running around the halls of the castle. And then we ran down some stairs. And then we were at our destination, the garage. _

"_Why are we in the garage?" I just smiled and rolled my eyes at him. _

"_What did I just say about the questions? But for you information, we are down here to see my car," _

"_Your car?" He really did ask the most stupid questions. Oh god, this guy?_

"_What are you deaf now too? How funny, a deaf vampire, never HEARD about that before," he was groaning again, he got irritated pretty easily. _

"_I just asked you a question, the least thing you could was to answer it," okay, then I'll answer it. _

"_Yes, my car. You think I can't drive?" and I narrowed my eyes at him, why did Aro have to give me the stupid ones? _

"_I wasn't saying anything like that; I just didn't think you would have a car," What? _

"_Well I have one, now move a little faster so we can get over to it, and get the hell out of it," he was using what little patience I had in me. _

"_You know, I thought Vampires was supposed to have all the patience in the world, you now with the whole, we live forever thing?" Okay, if he wanted it that way, he would get it that. _

"_I think you need to know the ground rules, before we go any further with this! I haven't chosen to be stuck with you; we are both here against our will! I don't take orders from anybody but me, so don't even try to be the boss of me, you'll lose. I want everything to be done quickly, I don't have time for slowness or stupid questions, you can save that for people who actually care, and the last thing. Touch my car without my permission and you'll be dead! Are we clear?" he just stood there; too stunned to say anything, haven't he heard anything of what I had been saying? _

"_Didn't I just tell you I didn't like slowness? Now, are we clear?" his eyes were wide, I actually think I succeeded in making him scared of me. _

"_Crystal." I wanted to say something like 'what a good boy' to him, but that made him sound like a dog, which he obviously wasn't. _

"_Okay, now that you know that, you can see my car," he just nodded. And we proceeded over to the end of the garage, where my beauty was standing. We stopped, and he just stood there awestruck looking at my car. _

"_Is that a…" _

"_A__Jaguar XKR Cabriolet, Yup, isn't it beautiful?" he just smiled at that. _

"_Yeah, it was in a James bond movie. Die another day right?" this guy knew his movies; I liked him more and more. _

"_But why a Cabriolet?" No scratch that, this guy was a moron. My smiled fell. _

"_Because I can? And you're still asking stupid questions! STOP DOING THAT!" he was annoying the hell out of me, and he was slow. He wasn't listening to me at all!_

"_But, in the James bond movie it's not a cabriolet?" I just rolled my eyes at him, I already knew that. _

"_I know, it's over there," I said as I pointed to the Jaguar that was to the right. "The Cabriolet is for cloudy and rainy days, while the other one is for sunny days. Make perfectly sense," he just nodded slowly, always freaking slowly! And then he started walking towards the other car. oh know he didn't!_

"_What did I just say about touching the cars?" He stopped mid step and turned around to look at me. _

"_Now you want to go for a ride?" He just nodded, but this time it was eager and fast, finally!_

"_You want to drive it?" This time the nod went faster. "To bad I'm going to let you, huh?" and his face fell, I actually felt kind of bad by doing that, he looked so cute. And did I just use the word cute? EW!_

"_Get in the passenger seat," He was in the car in a second. Note to self. Cars make him faster. I got into the driver's seat and started the car, it made that lovely purr and Edward almost moaned at it. He was a man that loved cars, wonderful, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. _

"_So where are we going?" he said as we drove out of the castle, I was so close to yell at him for the questions again, but I didn't. _

"_You wanted to have race, right? I know the perfect place, but we'll have to drive for an hour. You'll live right?" he just nodded; he nodded way too much for my liking. _

"_Good…" Let's act like I don't know anything about him, "so you're the mind reader right?" He smiled at that, I don't know why. _

"_Yeah, I'm the mind reader, do you have any gift?" Should I tell him? NO! It would only make it that much harder if he knew about my gift. _

"_Nope... I'm not a freak like the rest of you," I said and smiled at him. I'm such a good liar._

"_Then why are you even here? I thought Aro only collected those with the greatest gifts?" I snorted at that. Big ego, huh? He just sat there looking out of the window. He didn't hear me insulting him? _

"_You can't hear my thoughts?" my smile was almost manic, this was just wonderful, and that just made my job so much easier. His hand went though his hair. _

"_Only like a buzz in the background. Your thoughts are going too fast for me." Too fast, wow. Cool, "but back to my question, why are you here?" _

"_I'm here for the same reasons as you are," I just smiled at him, like always. _

I won that race, and every single one we had after that. When Bella started talking I was brought back to reality. I didn't know how long I had been in my little dream bubble. I was probably smiling like an idiot.

"Look, Aro. Either you will kill me or I will leave this place. Pick one of the damn options," She could talk to him like that? I knew I was looking at Bella incredulously, but I didn't care.

"You let her talk to you like that?" Bella turned her head to look at me, and her eyes widened, I probably looked scary as usually.

"Charlotte, my dear, Bella is heartbroken, let's cut her some slack," he was smiling, but I could see the look in his eyes the 'shut up!' look, so I closed my mouth and smiled, because that was what I did.

Aro's gaze turned back to Bella, and he started with the whole, It's such a waste, bla, bla ,blaaa!

My gaze wandered one more time, and I looked at Marcus, looking bored as ever. I remembered the conversation we had a long time ago.

"_Marcus? Can I talk to you," it was one of the few times I saw Marcus walking alone in the hallways and I was going to use that opportunity. Marcus looked at me, with his usually bored stare. _

"_Of course Charlotte, what's on your mind?" We both walked over to one of the big windows, and looked out of it, it was raining. How do I begin? _

"_I can't do it! Have you seen their connection? It's too strong! I can't break, I can't even weaken it!" I wasn't looking at him. _

"_Of course I have seen their connection, and I know that it's strong, but you can do it," I shook my head. I couldn't it was too hard. _

"_I have seen the connection, and it might not be a big change, but it's been weakened, not much, but the change is still there. You can do it," No, I couldn't!_

"_No I can't Marcus!" His head turned to look at me, and I was surprised by what I saw, he was actually smiling at me._

"_Charlotte, you can break it. So maybe you should think about the real reason as to why you think you can't do it?" And with that he walked away. He had seen the connection between me and Edward. He knew I couldn't make myself do this, but on the other hand I had to, because I couldn't stay here. _

"But, I'll grant you your wish, is anybody against this?" HELL YEAH! I walked up to Aro, just giving him my hand, while I slowed down my thoughts. _Aro? You can't do this to Edward, the minute I stop the illusion he will leave you, this is not the way! You can't do this to Edward; I won't let you do this to him! _He was still smiling at me. _OLD FOOL!_

"I know that Charlotte," _Do you? _ I was glaring at him, and I knew the smile was gone from my face, and was now replaced with the meanest look I could come up with.

"Then why are you doing this?" _I didn't actually think you would go this far, you are killing his mate Aro! Look what happened to Marcus, you really want that to happen to Edward? _ His smile fell.

"Charlotte, the decision has been made, and there is nothing you can do about it," I took my hand softly out of his. I was still glaring at him, with anger and annoyance. Aro was still smiling at me, and that smile meant that I had to smile back at him, and I did, because that was the polite thing to do.

"What does this mean?" Bella's voice came, we turned to look at her, Aro looked at her in amusement, and I looked at her in annoyance, it's impolite to interrupt people while they are talking!

"This Bella means that you get to die, just like you asked for." The pain that had been in her eyes disappeared and now her face just looked blank.

"Charlotte will show you where to go," Bella nodded, what was up with her and Edward and their nodding? Why should I show her the way? Was he trying to kill me?

"Aro I don't think I should be the one who…." I tried to make him ask another one, but he just raised his hand at me, making me stop, I hated it when he did that. So impolite!

"Charlotte you should and you will! Now stop complaining," As soon as the words left his mouth I started smiling, and I knew it wasn't fake, practice makes perfect! I turned around to look at Bella and she was staring at me, right into my eyes. _STARING IS IMPOLITE! _I was still smiling at her.

"Bella, if you will follow me. " I said in the softest voice I could, even though she was being impolite.

"Aro? Do I have to go with her?" She did not just ask about that. Aro was softly chuckling, as I glared at her, and then I shifted my gaze to Aro.

"If you could control your guest Aro!" Aro just shook his head at me and smiled at me, and then he once again turned to look at Bella. She was so impolite, yet another thing she and Edward had in common.

"Yes Bella. You have to go with her," Aro said, and guess what she did. She freaking nodded once again, ARGH! I walked out of the door, and she followed me. As soon as the door closed behind us, I walked faster, and Bella followed. When I knew we were a good distance away from them, I turned to look at her. I can't believe why I am doing this. _Aro will kill me, Felix will defiantly kill me for spoiling his fun, and Edward? Well… we'll see about that. _

"You should really thank me for this. I will get in so much trouble for this," _Just thinking about taking her into Edwards room and not Felix'. Jane was going to have so much fun with this. _I opened the door and saw Edward standing in there in his stupid, ugly, Black cloak. Why he was wearing it was beyond me. It was Fashion murder. I could see the small smile on playing on his lips as he saw me, and I smiled back.

"Aro sent me with a job to you," I looked at Bella sideways, "you have to kill her," and I started smiling again, because I had to smiled.

"Really, then I'll make it quick, so we can get out of here," Don't say stuff like that. He took the top of his cloak of. And I heard Bella gasp behind me; I don't even think she realized it.

I stepped out of the way, so he could see her, and she could see him. Bella's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth, and one word came out.

"Edward?"


	10. It's Worth Dying For

_**A/N: I know that this is short... but I have been having a crisis.. Yesterday i was actually freaking Charlotte out, because i threathened to delete the story. I was in a really, really bad mood... but know I'm in a better one. so here you have Chapter 10... maybe you'll hate us for it, maybe you won't, i really think that depends on how you see it.. But the short Chapter isn't Charlotte's fault, it's mine, so it's me you should be mad at... and just so all of you know, there will go some time before the next update will be here.. because we have finals coming up, so fanfiction really isn't highest on our list.. unfortuantly.. (;**_

_**Playlist:  
is was sad music, that's really all i have to say about that. **_

_**Review... because we love them!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.. but Charlotte she's ours!**_

10. It's Worth Dying For.

BPOV

I was gaping at him, with the mouth open and everything. Was this some sick joke, had I really ended in my own personal hell? Was Edward really standing in front of me? This could not be right, I was hallucinating or my filter was playing with, because this could not be the truth. This could not be right! I couldn't bring myself to look away from his face; it had been months since last time I had seen it. It was like finally seeing the sun after my long searching. He was here, in front of me, in Italy, ready to kill me. Was I missing something? I must be.

"Bella?" why did he sound so cheerful? It was so wrong, him standing here, seconds away from kill me, and then he was damn cheerful.

"Yeah," his smile just got wider. Charlotte was looking slightly worried, but the smiled was still on her face.

"Where is the vampire I'm going to kill? I'm glad Bella is here, but where is the one that I'm to kill?" he was now looking at Charlotte, he was smiling at her, but it wasn't just any kind of smile, it was that crooked one. It was _my _smile.

"Edward? She's standing right in front of you," Charlotte said while she gestured toward me, she actually looked at apologizing eyes. Edward looked at me and then charlotte and then he did something I really hadn't seen coming. He laughed out loud. And he kept on going. I just stood there, my feet rooted to the spot. After a long time with his hysterical laugh, he finally slowed down and soon it was just small chuckles.

"That was funny Char. But seriously, where is the vampire?" I couldn't look at the two of them. They looked like... like Edward and me, a couple of years ago... but in this picture the Bella was much prettier and this Edward looked so much happier, like he didn't have a care in the world, which he probably didn't. I could almost hear Charlotte roll her eyes at him, and when she sighed, it made me think of Esme, when Emmet had smashed yet another one of her crystal vases. The sigh of impatience and annoyance.

"She is the vampire you are going to kill," I turned my head to look at them once again. Edward snorted at her.

"Char. That joke is not funny anymore... it was only fun once.. where is the vampire?" she just shook her head at me.

"Do you really think I would joke about something this serious?" and there was that snort again.

"You did last month." She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and just stared at him. They were probably having one of the many secret conversations... it had always pissed me off. Because he always did that with Alice and... Oh my God. Alice?! She would be freaking out by now... getting all of them on a plane... she would... oh God no. This could not be happening. Why is this stupid shield never useful when I really need it? I heard Edward turn his head, so I automatically stopped thinking and stared back at him.

"You're here because you want them to kill you?" I was about to nod, but stopped myself, I nodded way too much for my own good.

"Yes," I said shakily. Why did he still have this effect on me?

"Really?" what was up with him today?

"Yeah... Really," why would I be here then? He was acting weird.

"Okay, so you came to Italy to get killed? Is that what you are saying?" I just nodded; I couldn't trust my voice anymore.

"Okay, then let's get on with this, so I can get out of here," I just stood there. Did he just say that? Did he mean that? Of course he did, he had the dark haired girl now.

"Edward?" It was a whisper, a horrified whisper. I looked at Charlotte, why did she look like she was in pain? She should be happy, getting the ex out of the way, having Edward all to herself. This was completely wrong.

"Charlotte?" he said with amusement in his voice, Charlotte glared at him, and he actually took a step backwards. She was like a mini Alice.

"Don't do that, don't make fun of everything. Don't kill her!" I frowned. What was up with this situation? I just wanted to die, why were they even discussing this?

"Char? You came with this job, and now you are saying that I should just give it up? That doesn't strike you as being weird?" she just shook her head at him. I agreed with Edward, what was going on.

"She's you wife!" She groaned at him.

"Ex wife," I came from both me and Edward at the same time. We both turned our head to look at each other. It really was over, and we both knew it.

"Ex wife, whatever… Can you seriously look me in the eyes and say that you would kill her and feel good about it?" at that he just smiled.

"Of course, I have you, don't I?" and he actually said that while he looked her in the eye. Charlotte sighed, and I felt the familiar pain come back, why now? ARGH! I turned my head and looked away from the two of them one more time. He was happy, he had found something new, someone ells to love and be with. He was happy, he really did deserve it.

"Edward…" and she stopped talking. I turned my head to look at them, but I really wished I hadn't, because there they stood, kissing each other. And it wasn't just soft kisses; it was a full blown make out scene. My legs turned into jelly, and I flopped down on the floor, the empty space hurting so much more than it used to. I thought they were going to stop, but no, no. they kept on going, and going. They were panting and moaning, and so many other things my empty space didn't feel comfortable about remembering or even thinking about. How could they do this in front of me? why not just kill he? That would have been the human thing to do, but then again, they were vampires after all. Why should they even be worried about my feelings, if they love each other they should be able to show it. I was making apologizes for them, and I knew that. Typically me. This went on… Until…

"Edward?! What the hell was that?" Charlotte yelled as she pushed him away from her. She pushed him so hard that he hit the wall. He was just smirking at her.

"Do I actually have to tell you what that was?" I clenched my fists together; if I had been human I would be bleeding right now. This was torture why couldn't they just kill me? I was still sitting on the floor, and I was pretty sure that Edward had completely forgotten I was even there.

"Edward you know what I mean! Why did you do that?" I shifted my gaze to the floor, looking after some distraction. This was too much, way too much for my little space.

"Because I felt like it, do I really need to have reason to kiss you?" he was amused and confused.

"Yes, you do need a reason, and it better be a good one 'Because I felt like it' isn't an explanation." He groaned.

"What? You want me to tell you I love you? Or that I want to spend the rest of eternity with you? Is that what you want me to say, because I will say it then. I will say it, and I will mean it," It's okay Bella. You knew this was going to happen, you knew that, so don't be surprised. Edward isn't a person who should be alone., and you never thought he was going to be.

"Don't… Don't say stuff like that, you don't mean it… you don't love me Edward!" I once again lifted my gaze to look at Charlotte. Her eyes were sad. Why were they sad? The living Adonis just told her indirectly that he loved her. She should be happy about that!

"I do, I do Charlotte.. I do l…" and I stopped him.

"Okay, you know what? You two can declare you love to each other another time. Right now you," and I pointed at Edward who was looking at me in annoyance, "Have a job to do, so when you are done killing me, you can go out with your girlfriend and say that you love her, Okay?" I didn't look at Charlotte; something told me that it would be a really bad idea. So I just looked at Edward who was nodding slowly at me.

"Yes, you are right, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Now, are you ready for this?" I looked into his eyes. There was some emotion in his eyes, I couldn't really place. I looked wrong.

"Yeah… I'm ready," I couldn't say anything ells. I casted a glance at Charlotte and saw the terrified look on her face, it really made me want to comfort her, even if she did have my husband's heart, I looked back at Edward, and saw the look of concentration on his face.

I blinked and he stood in front of me. He leaned down so he could look me in the eye. "Don't worry it'll be over in a second," and with that he leaned down to my neck. I don't know what happened, but my shield expanded, and I closed my eyes waiting on the end.

_**A/N 2: Okay, so we have a couple of question we want you to answer. **_

_**1: What do you think should happen next?  
2: Do you think we should kill Charlotte?  
3: And what about Bella? **_

_**And as some of you might have noticed, we have a new profile picture. That's the new drawing Charlotte made. It's Char (the charaters) personallity, she's a mix of good and bad. AND... Charlotte wants to thank Rosa for coming up with the idea for the drawing. **_

_**4: what do you think about the drawing?**_

_**-Charlotte & Louise. (;  
**_


	11. Illusion Never Change

_**A/N1: Okay so this is a gift from us to you.. you might not find it so useful, but this is so you understand all of it a little more.. and it's a gift because we as blown away by the reviews, so this is our way to say thank you! (; And do you remember when you read Dirty mess? in the end.. and you read the last flash back and you all just thought, they totally just had sex? well.... we have the explaination for it here.. we must say.. you might be a little surprised.. so read it, and tell us what you think about it. and next update?... next week at some point..  
we're sorry for the total Deja vué, but you'll get over it right?`hopefully...**_

_**Playlist:**_

_**Simon Matthew - All night long (listen to it, it's a Happy Song!)**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, but Charlotte... She's ours!  
**_

11. Illusion Never Change

EPOV

I lowered my head to her neck, and suddenly I felt like I was being punched in the face. My thoughts went hay wire and I just stood there. _Bella is here. _Why was she even here? She had her eyes closed and she looked afraid. Why did she look afraid?

"Aro made me do it," I turned my head. Charlotte was standing with wide eyes, the smile gone from her face. What was she talking about? _Aro… Charlotte… Bella… Voltaire… _The only four words I could make out from the mess in my head.

"_Edward my friend," my friend? He made me come here, and he thinks I'm his friend after that? I just stared at Aro. _

"_Aro," his smile just got wider. _

"_I'm so glad you've decided to join us." Hey, wait a minute, I didn't decide anything. You made me come here. _

"_And you remember the consequences if you decide to leave us?" Unfortunately yes… _

"_Yes… If I leave, you will… You will kill Bella…" It was hurting my heart to even say those words._

"_Good, good," Happy JERK!_

"_Have you thought about Alice? She will have seen the whole thing. You really think she's not going to do anything about it?" At that Aro just chuckled at me. _

"_Edward, Edward… You're underestimating me. If Alice is seeing you talking to me, then she will know that if she tells anybody this, her poor Jasper will suffer the price. And I don't think Alice is ready to sacrifice him." I was underestimating him. _

"_Now, if you walk through those doors, you will meet the person you're going to work with." I just stood there looking at him, I had to work with somebody? "Edward, I don't have the whole day, but you should be aware that she is older than me, and that she has a temper… Just watch out…" And he was smirking at me… AGAIN! I just nodded, and walked out of the ballroom. And then I walked into another room. There was a lot of the guard in there, but none of them took a second glance at me. Well there was one, and she was in front of me in no time. _

"_Hi," I just stared at the girl in front of me, there was a silence, why was there a silence?!_

"_Hello?" I didn't know what to say to her. She was just looking at me, and then her foot started tapping the floor. _

"_Well, I'm Charlotte," I couldn't speak. Because why couldn't I hear this girls thoughts? It was only Bella I couldn't hear, right? Not one more... Please not another one!_

"_Okay, you know the polite thing to do when someone tells you their name, is to say yours back." I just looked at her, not saying anything. What could I say to her? I was going into shock over here, because I couldn't hear her thoughts. _

"_Tell me your god damn name!" I snapped out of it and stopped staring at her. _

"_Edward, Sorry… I was just miles away." She just nodded slowly at me._

God this guy is an idiot. Why did I walk over to him? I could have picked any other guy, and I end up with the mumbling idiot? Stupid char… really stupid! But I have to remember… _and her thoughts disappeared again. But what was that noise, a sort of buzz in the background? _Edward… stupid… Idiot… Char… _was she really thinking that fast? God, how could anyone think that fast? _

Wow. Look at his clothes. This guy got style. I knew there was a reason I walked over to him, when I could have chosen somebody who can actually speak. Well I don't want to just stand here all day. We have to get moving. _Her thoughts appeared and were gone in a second._

"_I like your outfit," I just stood there looking at her. She reminded me of someone, and I really hoped that my theory, because if it was… I would be one sorry man. _

"_I like how the color makes your eyes pop out. But really you should wear a much darker blue; it would really suit you, but then again, it would maybe be too dark, and then your pale skin would stand out. No this is perfect, yes it's completely perfect. Did you really come up with this yourself? I mean you are a guy? Guys don't usually find fashion exciting, unless you're gay? Are you... Gay I mean?" and she stopped talking. I just looked at her like she was insane. _

_She was like Alice… on Coke! She talked way too fast and she was way too excited for my liking. And did she just ask if I was gay? Me? GAY?! She was looking at me, actually expecting me to answer her. _

"_No…" and then I coughed, "Ehm... No I'm not gay?" _

"_You don't sound so sure about that… hey its okay… I don't have a problem with it." I just looked at her like she was crazy. _

"_Okay, let me get this straight for you. I am not gay! I like girls, love them actually… no bromance here!" she just nodded slowly at me. _Riiiight… _I snorted at her thoughts... Just because I wear clothes that look good, and really that was Alice's fault._

"_Okay, so you want to get out of here?" I just stood there looking at her. She wanted to get out of __**here**__? I couldn't answer her. _

Why, oh why did I pick this guy? Mumbling, stupid, slow and now he's gay too... We need to get out of here. _And with that she got a determent look in her eye that actually scared the crap out of me. She looked like Alice, when she had just seen that one of her plans was going to work. _

"_Okay, I really don't have the patience for standing here all day Edward," and with that she took my arm and pulled me after her. I didn't know where I was going, but I was a little scared. I was going away with Alice… on coke… No… a girl who was worse than Alice on Coke… _**CRAP! **

I opened my eyes. Bella was staring at me. She looked confused. Was there something wrong? Was it my fault that she was looking scared? I couldn't live with being the one that made her afraid. My thoughts were running 100 m/ph. I couldn't make anything out of it. But it was still only four words that made sense. _Aro… Charlotte… Bella… Voltaire. _Suddenly I felt this feeling in my head, and I knew there was going to be another memory, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it, except sit back, and enjoy the ride.

_We were walking in a forest; she was amazingly graceful, like a dancer or a ballerina. I think Alice would have been crushed to see her. She was really graceful. _

"_Okay... How about... Hmm, let me see..." she placed her finger on her lip, tapping it lightly. She was in this blue dress, why she was walking in a forest in a dress, was beyond me, but she looked good in it. it was that midnight blue, I think Alice called once upon a time. I liked that color, especially on brunettes, which Charlotte was. She looked good, really good. _

"_J," I groaned at her, she really wasn't making this easy for me, "what? To hard for the know it all?" she said challenging voice; she knew I couldn't stand for. _

"_Jealous, jittery, juicy, jelly, jumpy, joyful, joyous, jumbled, jagged, jaded, jerky, jingly, junky, jolly, jazzy, jokey, judicious, judgmental, jumbo, jejune…Ehm… yeah… that was… it I think…" and she just started laughing at me. _

"_I think I have too high expectations for you my friend… Waaaay too high!" and then she started laughing at me. _

"_Oh so you think this is funny?" she just nodded, she couldn't contain her laughter, she was mentally laughing at me too. _

"_oh so you think you are so smart.. then let me see… hmm… D!" she just smirked at me. _

"_Oh that was your big challenge? That was the best you could come up with? You asked for it…" and she looked at me with that look, the 'you're really underestimating me' look. she gave it to me aaaaaall the time. she looked at me while she cracked each and every one of her fingers. I was going to lose, and I knew it…_

"_Delightful, dainty, demure, disgusting, __**dirty**__, d… d… d… d… d… d…" After she said dirty she kind of lost me, and I think she noticed, because I noticed her lips moving quicker, more franticly, like she was trying to prove a point. But I didn't listen. My mind stopped working after dirty. How strange. _

_Then her mouth stopped moving and she just stood there looking at me. I came back to earth and smiled at her. _

"_Do you want me to stop? Because I can keep on going if that's what you want. Was that really what you would call a challenge? I could do that in my sleep," she was smirking at me, enjoying her moment too much, and then she started laughing. It was the most beautiful laugh. It made me feel happy. _

_How extraordinary. But I knew it. I was only happy, when she was happy, like the world resolved around her, which was weird. _

_I noticed how she pushed her hair back behind her shoulder, leaving her beautifully neck unprotected. I just shook my head to clear it. I couldn't think about her in that way and I knew it. _

_She was still laughing. "So Mr. know it all, how does it feel to have lost to I little woman like me?" she was enjoying this way too much. _

"_I was letting you win," I said and smirked at her, her smile fell and she stared at me. _

"_You took a dive?" I just nodded at her; I could see her getting angrier by the second. _

"_You will regret you did that, Edward Cullen," and as she was about to throw herself at me, I heard something moving in the forest. She stopped moving at the same time as I. _

"_You heard that Char?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes at me and nodded. _

"_Of course I did, which way?" I pointed to the left, she nodded._

"_Let's go," I said and walked towards the sound, her blue dress flowing behind her. _

_We both heard the scream, and it made us speed up. Finally we reached the clearing. And there it was: The immortal child. Charlotte and I exchanged a glance, this was it. The child was fast and thirsty, too thirsty. We both launched at the same time. Charlotte, being faster than I, got to the child first. She was fast and precise, and I just had to sit back and enjoy the ride. _

_As she leaned down, it looked like she was just softly caressing the child's neck, and then it was disconnected from the body. Like I said, she was fast and precise, and soon we were picking the limbs up in a pile. _

"_That was fast," she just smiled at me._

"_Yeah… I've done it before." Then she turned around and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry you'll get better," I actually think I gasped at that. She just started smirking at me. _

"_Come on, you were just letting me do all the hard work, next time you are doing everything, then I will just sit back and enjoy the show. Deal?" I nodded and we shook hands. Charlotte lighted the fire, and we leaned back, enjoying our work._

We were killing vampires together. How come I don't remember anything of this? _You remember it, you just don't want to! _Bella was still standing in front of me, but now she looked blank. She had taken a step back, since last time I looked at her. I think her mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything she was saying, my senses were cut off. The four word in my head, the only thing I could hear. This was odd, and kind of scary.

As I was standing in the white room, I could feel my mind being pulled into yet another flashback. This was too much, and I tried to fight back, but my mind wouldn't listen to me, and I was thrown into yet another flash back.

_I was walking next to Charlotte, we were in a hotel. Charlotte opened the door and we stumbled into the room. We were all smiles, because we had finally, finally found the vampires in this city, and killed them. We had been here for a whole week, way too long. Our Hotel room looked like crap, thanks to Charlotte. She never cleaned anything. She sighed softly and she took her contacts off._

"_Finally! Those contacts annoys me to no end!" I smiled at her. _

"Y_ou know you could just become a vegetarian instead Char?" She growled at me. _

"_Don't start with me, not today. It was a good idea I had huh?" And for some odd reason we both started laughing hysterically. We both flopped down on the bed, and we soon stopped laughing. But our breathing had increased because of the crazy laughing. _

_We both lay on the bed, breathing hard, almost panting. We were just lying next to each other; my fingers were running up and down her arm softly. _

"_That was… Wow…" She whispered. I smiled softly. Finally she couldn't find the words. _

"_Yeah, that was… Yeah," No words could describe it, it was indescribable. _

"_Was it as good for you, as it was for me?" I whispered. She turned her head to look at me, smiling softly, her eyes glowing. _

"_Of course it was good, it was… uhm…" she really couldn't find the words, I was going to enjoy this, and finally I had found a way to shut her up, fantastic._

"_Good, it was your idea any way," I whispered, it was as if a whisper was too high, like it would blow up the bubble we were in at the moment. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Her hair was all over the place lying on her bare shoulders. She looked beautiful with that afterglow on her face. _

"_I know, and it was a good idea… a really, really good idea. Best idea ever," her eyes were still closed, which was annoying me, I wanted to look into them and lose myself in them. The hands were grabbing the sheets making them all wrinkled, and she sighed again. Her breathing was slowing down, as were mine. _

_I looked around the room; there was clothes everywhere, messy, dirty. The place looked like it was destroyed; I didn't remember anything about that yesterday. My eyes flew back to her, looking for any damage done on her beautiful body. I wouldn't forgive myself if harm had been done to her, because I hadn't been careful enough. _

"_Edward? What are you looking at?" I turned my head to look at her, her hair falling down back on her shoulders, covering them again. What a shame. _

"_Nothing, just looking at the mess we made last night," I said and smirked at her. She was grinning back at me. _

"_We really went crazy last night, huh?" she said and sat up in the bed, now her hair was even covering her neck. It really was a shame. _

"_We did, what do you think Room service will say?" She just looked at me… shaking her head. _

"_Why do you even care? We had fun, that's what matters… it was kind of dirty…" I almost felt my heart jumping out of my chest. I loved it when she used that word. _

"_I love it when you say that," she crooked her head to the side, looking at me curiously. _

"_What word? Dirty?" I just nodded at her; I couldn't find the power to speak. _

"_Hmm… I'll remember that. I really wish we had the time, to do it one more time, but you have to go home… as always," I felt my face fell; I didn't want to leave her. Especially not when she was looking at me like that. With her eyes pleading at me, and her lips forming into the most beautiful pout. _

"_And you'll leave me here, with all of this dirty mess… all alone…" She smiled as soon as she said dirty, my breath caught in my throat, I should never had told her about that. She would use it against me from now on. _

"_We can't have that now, can we? You, all alone… in this… dirty mess," I almost groaned, it sounded so wrong when I said that. I ruined that word. But she was just smiling at me. _

"_I like the dirty mess… I just don't like to be in it… all… alone," she was trying to kill me, and she was close to succeeding. _

"_Hmm… Maybe I could stay just a little longer," She just nodded her head at me, still pouting. God, I loved that pout. _

"_Really, you would want to stay with me in this dirty mess?" She was playing with me, and I was losing. _

"_As long as you are in it," her smile widened as I lay back on the bed._

"_Good," and with that she lay down beside me. I lifted my hand, to lay it on her hip, but it went to her thigh, and my hand started softly caressing it, as I smiled at her. "Because I only like the dirty mess with you there," and she closed her eyes, smiling softly. _

_Suddenly her eyes opened and she stared at me. I looked at quizzically. What was up with her? _

"_Edward? What are you doing?" What was she talking about. _

"_What are you talking about?" Apparently I didn't have a brain filter at the moment. _

"_What are you doing with your hand? You are married! This is wrong, on so many levels that I can't even begin to count them" I was just staring at her, and then at my hand. _

"_Move your god damn hand Edward!" My hand was gone from her thigh in no time._

"_I think it's a good idea, that you go home to your wife now Edward!" I opened my mouth to protest at her, but she just shook her head. _

"_Don't Edward! Go home. NOW!" She yelled at me. and I was out of the bed in no time. _

Oh. My. God. had I cheated on Bella? Bella's eyes were closed and I slowly took her hand and intertwined it with mine. I smiled softly at her, and Bella was frozen. Her whole body was tense and I didn't know why.

_**A/N2: **_

_**Okay so we have another set of question for you.. because you answers totally made our day, yesterday. **_

_**1: Who's the idiot? Charlotte or Edward?**_

_**2: Do you still think we should kill Charlotte?**_

_**3: And most importantly.. we're having a discussion, and we need a different POV on it.. is it okay to walk with shoes indoor? Because Charlotte does it aaaaall the time.. I think it's annoying.. what do you think? (;**_

_**-Charlotte & Louise. ;D  
**_


	12. Until The Truth Becomes The Lie

**_A/N: Okay, so here it is.. The update you have been waiting on.. Because we have been away for a week, and you can all blame on me, I actually think you should, It's me with the whole writers blosck, not Charlotte. we're going to sent a big, happy thank you out to everybody who took the time to review THANKS!!!! and really there's nothing left to say. _**

**_REVIEW!!!_**

**_Playlist:_**

**_Kendall Payne - Scratch (You should hear it.. amazing song!)_**

**_-Charlotte & Louise. (;_**

**_DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns everything, but Charlotte... She's ours!  
_**

12. Until The Truth Becomes The Lie.

BPOV

"Aro made me do it," I heard Charlotte in the background, but I didn't take any notice of her, I was going to die, and then she could have Edward. I waited on the pain.

It just never came. Edward was frozen in his spot. His eyes closed, like he was remembering something, and then he opened his eyes looking at me. They were wide and confused and I didn't know why, and that just made me confused. He closed his eyes again and I took a step back from him. What was this?

_Oh I know. He's having fun with this, he's playing with me. _

I wasn't going to give him that, so I turned my face into the blank expression I knew I could make. He opened his eyes again, just to close them. I looked at Charlotte, and she had this odd guilty expression on her face, what was she guilty about? Except kissing my ex husband?

His eyes opened again, and this time he looked frightened. He reached down on intertwined or hands together. I froze and my whole body became tense. What the hell was this?

"Bella?" I didn't even want to think about answering this, because he was playing with me. Why I didn't know, but he was definitely playing with me.

"What's wrong love?" _What's wrong? You have got to be kidding me. _And that's when I felt the rubber band snap back. I didn't even notice that my shield had expanded. Edwards's eyes closed, and then he just stared incredulously at my hand, twined with his. Then he looked up at me, and then he turned to look at Charlotte, that's when his face lit up, like he was seeing the sun again. He dropped my hand, and I felt a pang of rejection sting in my empty space. He slowly walked over to Charlotte whom wore a bewildered expression on her face. And just as he was about to lean in to kiss her again, something snapped inside her.

"No, no, no, no, NO!!" She started shaking her head, "I can't do this anymore... I can't do this... It's too much... Too much!" I frowned at her and so did Edward.

"Charlotte what are you talking about?" He looked at her confused, the 'seeing the sun for the first time' look, completely disappeared from his face, and that made me a little happy. Charlotte flopped down on the floor, taking her head in her hands. She started dry sobbing.

"I'm so… so… so sorry Edward! So sorry… I never wanted to do this… Never… You have to believe me… you have to… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed, not looking at him. I didn't understand anything, and I once again felt left out, what was happening here?

"Char? I have no idea what you are talking about?" She lifted her head from her hands and stared at him.

"I am talking about the fact that I have been lying to you for 3 years. I am talking about the fact that you think I am this good person, when I in reality deserve to rotten up in hell. And I am talking about the fact that I am the reason you're divorced! I'm sorry Edward… So sorry..." She whispered, before burying her head in her hands once again. _She's the reason we're divorced? _

"What do you mean by lying? And I don't believe you, you don't deserve to rotten up in hell, you are too good! What do you mean about you being the reason for our divorce?" He didn't look at me, he just stared intently at the top of Charlotte's head.

"I told you I didn't have a gift. I do have one… And if you knew what I have done you would kick me to hell yourself! And yes I am the reason, the only reason." _He cheated?_

"So you lied about having a gift, I've done that before, what's so bad about that?" Suddenly she was up one her feet, looking intently at Edward.

"I lied about having a gift because I used it on you! And me using that gift is the reason why you are divorced. Because I made you believe you didn't love her anymore," She took in an unneeded breath of air, "You know how Marcus can see the bond between two people?" He nodded slowly, "I can see those bonds two, but the thing is that I can play with those bonds. It's like strings, I can either make them stronger or break them. In your case I broke it. And you can't play on broken strings," I looked at her confused.

"I never felt it, if you are saying that you broke the strings, then why was it only Edward who… Oh…" And I knew. It was a mind thing.

"Yeah. I only hid the connection, setting up an illusion so the mind would think the strings were broken, but in reality, I hadn't touched them at all," Edward just stood there motionless…

"So what you are telling me is that you lied to me, you broke my marriage… Why Charlotte? Why did you…" And a look of realization came across his features, "Aro made you do it, so he could keep me… Aro," He hissed, and that just made me even more confused, he was mad at Aro, when she was the one who did it?

"I'm going to kill him!" Charlotte looked confused.

"Why do you want to kill him? I did it, not him," Edward shook his head.

"Yeah… But he was the one who wanted it," Charlotte looked like she suddenly understood. And then she closed her eyes, looking extremely concentrated. And as she opened her eyes I saw Edward's mouth form like an 'O'.

"I think I'm going to step outside, you have a lot of explaining to do," She said as she motioned for me. Edward turned to look at me in confusion, as Charlotte quietly walked out of the room.

"You kissed her?" I growled at him.

"Bella I can ex..." But I didn't let him finish.

"You kissed her? You kissed HER!" He just stood there, his mouth half closed.

"What the hell were you thinking? I WAS IN THE FREAKING ROOM EDWARD! You wanted to break me a little more, take the last bit of life I had in me? You know what the human thing would be?" He didn't do anything; he was frozen, "To kill me, because I have nothing... Nothing to live for anymore!" I was amazed by my emotionless, I thought I would be sobbing right know.

"Hey, wait a minute, you gave me the ring, you can't blame me for this," I shook my head at him.

"Oh, I am blaming you for this! Because you were the one who pulled away, you were the one who was in Italy while I was home alone; YOU were the one who stopped loving me!"

"Didn't you hear what Charlotte said? She broke the connection! I still love you Bella, Always have, Always will," I looked at him disbelieving.

"You really think you saying that you love me will make this entire thing okay? You really believe that?" He shrugged at me.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What I want you to say to me?" He nodded.

"You're not even sorry… you're not even sorry for the kiss… you… you…" I closed my mouth as it suddenly became dry.

"I… I… You left me, we are not even married anymore, and you want me to say that I'm sorry I kissed another woman? I'm not doing that, so don't get your hopes up," My eyes got wide at that.

"Who are you and what have you done to Edward?" Once again he shrugged.

"I don't know… I think I lost him... Maybe we should start a searching?" The empty space ached again.

"You… I… what happened to you? I loved you... I. Love. You! And you push me away… I gave you a child… I gave up my humanity for a forever with you, and you become a part of the Voltaire, and hide it for me… You left me, and you didn't even have the dignity to give me back my heart. You left… You left me… And you promised me… Dammit, you promised me Edward! Do you even love me?"

"Promises are made to be broken. And how can you even ask me about that. Of course I love you!"

"Well you really have a funny way of showing that," He shrugged at me, and I wanted to slap him for it.

"I… Can't take this anymore… I have to go…" I said and started walking towards the door.

"Walk away Bella… It's what you do best." I turned sharply to look at him.

"I am the one who's best at that? I gave you the ring because I didn't want to be in a one sided marriage anymore, and I'm walking away now because you are a jerk. But you walked away the first time because you thought it was better for me." And I scoffed at him, "And the second time you walked away, because Italy is better than being with me. The difference is that you hurt me when you walked away, while you look like you are managing my walking away pretty well," And he laughed, he freaking laughed.

"I… you think I am managing it? You… Are getting this all wrong! I love you!" And he chuckled softly..

"You know what? Screw you Edward Cullen! SCREW YOU!" I yelled as I walked towards the door, which suddenly opened and in came Charlotte.

"Bella, you don't want to go out there right now." She whispered as she looked worriedly at Edward, and I think I heard him gasp in the background, but I didn't take any notice of him.

I looked at Charlotte. _What the hell did she know about, what I wanted? _I once again walked towards the door, barely listening to Edwards "Don't Bella," H_e wasn't the boss of me. _

_**A/N2 : There are a lot of you, who has this story on alert, and favorit who doesn't review.. please do it, and make two danish girls really, really happy! (;**_

_**1. Do you think Bella should forgive Edward? **_


	13. Reality Is Bad Enough

**_A/N: I like our readers.. I really, Really like all of you. actually I like you all so much that i decided to write a new chapter right away.. Charlotte just finished reading it.. Saying that i wrote 'just' too many times.. but I don't care.. so this chapter is very different and very the same as the last one.. so read it, maybe you'll think it stinks and say that it was just a filler, or maybe you'll agree with me, that you understand Charlotte a little more.. just a little.. (; _**

**_Playlist:_**

**_James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado - Broken strings (just seemed right) _**

**_THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!!! KEEP UP WITH THAT!!_**

**_-Charlotte & Louise. ;D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns everything, but Charlotte... She's ours..  
_**

13. Reality Is Bad Enough

CPOV

And he leaned down to kill her, I wanted to turn away, I didn't want to see this. And that was when I felt it, the powerlessness. Edward froze. He couldn't kill her now. Not now. That was good.

"Aro made me do it," It was a crappy excuse and I knew it. They didn't look at me, and for a moment I was afraid that they didn't hear me, but I saw Bella's eyebrow twitch as she slowly backed away from Edward. His eyes closed and opened, closed and opened. From where I stood I could see the wide eyed, confused look he was sending Bella. But she was more confused than he was, and her brows furrowed.

Then something changed in Bella. Her face turned blank as she looked at Edward. She then turned to look at me, and I guess she saw the guilty expression marrying my face. She was silently questioning my expression, probably think that I had nothing to be guilty about, but I had. I thought she would yell at me or something, but she just turned away and stared at Edward.

I looked at Edward again, and saw that he had his eyes opened, he looked frightened. He took Bella's hand in his, and she immediately tensed up. She probably thought he was playing with her.

"Bella?" She didn't answer him. He looked confused, and it was all my fault. She didn't answer him, and that was making me insane, it was like the world was in slow motion… Making it all go too slow.. WAY TOO SLOW!

"What's wrong love?" She looked mad at that. That's when I felt the power come back to me. I noticed Edward's eyes close and when they opened again he stared at their twined hands incredulously. His head turned to look at me, and he had that look on his face. That look I hated so much, because it wasn't my look, it was Bella's, even I knew that. He dropped Bella's hand, and I could almost feel the sting Bella felt at that. He then started walking slowly towards me. And I started panicking, because I couldn't do this anymore. He was too close now, and as he leaned down to once again kiss me, something snapped inside of me.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I began shaking my head, and I could feel to pair of eyes, watching me intently, "I can't do this… It's too much… Too much!" I looked at the two of them, and saw them frowning at me.

"Charlotte, what are you talking about?" He was looking at me confused, the 'Bella look' finally wiped off his face. I could see a little smile ghosting Bella's lips. So she noticed it too. I flopped down on the floor, taking my head in my hands. This was one of the few times I wished I still was human. So I could cry for real, not this weird dry sobbing, I was doing right now.

"I'm so… so… so sorry Edward! So sorry… I never wanted to do this… Never… You have to believe me… You have to… I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into my hands. I could almost feel the confusion radiating from the two of them. I couldn't look at them.

"Char? I have no idea what you are talking about?" Don't you talk to me in that voice. He was too sweet, I didn't deserve it. I lifted my head from my hands and stared at him.

"I'm talking about the fact that I have been lying to you for 3 years. I am talking about the fact that you think I am a good person, when I in reality deserve to rotten up in hell. And I am talking about the fact that I am the reason you're divorced! I'm sorry Edward… So sorry…" I whispered as I once again buried my face in my hands. I didn't deserve forgiveness.

"What do you mean by lying? And I don't believe you, you don't deserve to rotten up in hell, you are too good! What do you mean about you being the reason for our divorce?" He was to nice, he really believed I was a good person. There was no sound from Bella. She was probably trying to figure out the best way to kill me.

"I told you I didn't have a gift. I do have one… And if you knew what I have done you would kick me to hell yourself! And yes I am the reason, the only reason," I said, I couldn't look at him, and see the look of betrayal on his face. it would hurt me too much.

"So you lied about having a gift, I've done that before, what's so bad about that?" He really didn't get it. I sprang up on my feet and glared at him.

"I lied about having a gift because I used it on you! And me using that gift is the reason why you are divorced. Because I made you believe you didn't love her anymore," I took in a deep breath because I had to say this, even if it was going to hurt me in the end.

"You know how Marcus can see the bond between two people?" He nodded slowly at me "I can see those bonds too, but the thing is that I can play with those bonds. It's like strings; I can either make them stronger or break them. In your case I broke them. And you can't play on broken strings," Bella was looking at me confused, and I had an idea why.

"I never felt it, if you are saying that you broke the strings, then why was it only Edward who… Oh…" And suddenly the realization hit her. It was a mind thing. And her being a shield, wouldn't even notice it, but Edward was too far away, he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Yeah. I only hid the connection, setting up an illusion so the mind would think the strings were broken, but in reality, I hadn't touched them at all," Edward was just standing there motionless, until he opened his mouth, and finally he was glaring at me, with the glare that I deserved.

"So what you are telling me is that you lied to me, you broke my marriage… Why Charlotte? Why did you…" and suddenly he wasn't glaring at me, he was looking at me with a look of understanding, "Aro made you do it, so he could keep me… Aro," He hissed his name, like it was burning his mouth. Bella looked like she couldn't be any more confused, and I had to agree with her. He should be mad at me, not Aro.

"I'm going to kill him!" I just stared at him confused, and I felt kind of pissed.

"Why do you want to kill him? I did it, not him," I said, but Edward just shook his head at me, making me really pissed. Talk. I hate the shrugging and the nodding and the shaking. They both did that, and it was driving me insane.

"Yeah… But he was the one who wanted it," And suddenly I understood. The illusion was still up. I closed my eyes in concentration, and saw the "broken" bond in front of me. I pulled it back. I looked the bond over. To be sure that it was all gone, but there was a weak spot. Was that my illusion? I tried to pull it back, but it wouldn't budge. It wasn't me. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward's face. His mouth was formed in an 'O' and I knew he finally understood.

"I think I'm going to step outside, you have a lot of explaining to do," I motioned for Bella, who just stood there. But I knew better, she was fuming inside, and I would give that to her. As I walked out of the door I could hear her growl. "You kissed her?" Yep, she was mad. I closed the door and sank down onto the floor, burying my head in my hands. I ruined their marriage, and I didn't even love him, not even close to. He was just my friend and he had to go and kiss me. In front of her, IN FRONT OF HER!!

"_Bella I can ex..."_ No you can't Edward... It's all my fault… And my fault only… Why did I listen to Aro anyway? Another hit me, as I listened to the fight in the room.

"_You kissed her? You kissed HER!" _If I knew Edward, he was just standing there looking at her, and that probably made her angrier.

"_What the hell were you thinking? I WAS IN THE FREAKING ROOM EDWARD! You wanted to break me a little more, take the last bit of life I had in me? You know what the human thing would be?" H_e didn't answer her,_ "To kill me, because I have nothing... Nothing to live for anymore!" _She wanted to die because of me… Another strangled cry escaped from my mouth, and I felt crappy, as I should feel. This was my entire fault and my fault only. Nice job Charlotte, another marriage broken by you. I closed my eyes. I didn't deserve to cry.

"_Hey, wait a minute, you gave me the ring, you can't blame me for this," D_id he just say that to her? that Idiot! should I go in? NO, bad idea, Bella will probably kill me.

"_Oh, I am blaming you for this! Because you were the one who pulled away, you were the one who was in Italy while I was home alone; YOU were the one who stopped loving me!"_ That's right give him back… Oh who am I kidding, I'm the reason… Don't blame Edward for that Charlotte. It's your fault that, that girl is hurting.

I couldn't listen to it anymore, so I got up from the floor, and walked away from the room, as I walked away I could hear all of the normal conversation going on in the castle. But there was yelling in the ballroom. So I stopped walking. Why was there yelling in the ballroom? I stopped in a safe distant of the room, where I could still hear the yelling, but not get caught.

"_I have been waiting for half an hour Aro… Where. Is. Bella?" O_h crap… Felix. Why didn't I think of him? I smacked my forehead, for my stupidity.

"_What are you talking about Felix? I sent Cha… Charlotte. Tell me she didn't… please tell me she didn't. Jane? Alec? Please find Charlotte for me and bring her back here,"_ The words weren't even out of his mouth before I started running. They couldn't get me, if they got me, they would have Bella, and if they had Bella they would kill her. They couldn't kill her. I wouldn't let them. So I just ran faster and faster until I reached the door.

"_You know what? Screw you Edward Cullen! SCREW YOU!"_ She yelled and I could hear her walking towards the door. The door I opened and rushed into.

"Bella, you don't want to go out there right now." I whispered and then I turned to look at Edward, slowing my thoughts down so he could hear them. _Jane. Alec. Will be here any moment. She can't go out of that door!_ He gasped and nodded at me, but Bella didn't hear it. She looked at me, and started walking again.

"Don't Bella!" Edward whispered in the background, but she didn't listen to him. So he did what I would have done. He launched at her, and dragged her back with him.

"EDWA.." And his hand came down hard on her mouth.

"Listen to me for a second! Jane and Alec will be here any moment. So be silent!" She just nodded and pushed away from him.

"Charlotte? What do we do?" I just stood there. _What DO we do? _I had to get them out of the way. Aro could do what he wanted to with me. But they were innocent.

"The window, you can jump out of the window, it will give you a head start." Bella started walking towards the window, she probably hated Jane and Alec as much as the rest of us.

"And you? What will you do?" I smiled a fake smile, I knew looked real.

"I'll manage, I always do, now go, before they get here!" He looked hesitant for a moment.

"Edward! Go with your wife! NOW!" He nodded and walked towards the window Bella just jumped out of. But he needed a car.

"Edward here, take my car!" I threw the keys at him, and he caught them. Of course. But he just stood there, looking incredulously at the keys.

"Charlotte this is your car are you sure?.." I stopped him with my hand.

"I'm sure, just don't break it!" He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't give him the chance, "And I know that it's the convertible, it's cloudy outside, no worries, JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" He looked at me for a moment, nodded and jumped out of the window.

"Charlotte where are you?" I rolled my eyes at Alec, we weren't playing hide and seek.

"I'm in here Alec," The door opened, and all I saw was white.


	14. The End

_**A/N: To write a fic from start to finish, has always been a really hard thing for me. I always get caught up in life, and then FF goes to the back of my mind. but this story, has my fully attention. Mostly it's because I have Charlotte to help me. She's the one to tell when when something rocks and when it sucks. So you should thank Charlotte, because she's the reason this story came to life. Okay.. do I sound really emotional? I think I do..  
Forget everything i just said and, read it, after you read this chapter.. then you'll understand. ;D  
**_

_**Playlist:**_

_**Was music.. I took a lot of time for me to write this chapter.. because it just had to be perfect, but I don't really think it is.. but judge for yourself. **_

_**AND A PLEA TO ALL OF YOU! A LOT OF YOU HAVE THIS ON STORY ALERT.. PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY.. **_

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**-Charlotte & Louise. (;**_

_**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns everything, but Charlotte... She's ours. (;**_

14. The End

BPOV

I closed the car door hard, and leaned back in the seat. I could feel him staring at me, so opened my eyes.

"WHAT?" he stared at me incredulously.

"She has a no touching rule on her car. If I touched it she would have killed me and then you just go and close the door like that. What were you thinking?" he hissed. I almost rolled my eyes at him, almost being the key word. He looked so serious.

"That I didn't know about the stupid car rule, and that I really don't care," he just laughed a hysterical laugh.

"You should care, she's frightening when she's angry," I shrugged at him, like I cared, "I can't believe she lent me her car. I'm going to break it, I'm sure," he clearly wasn't talking to me, and it made me mad that he cared more about freaking car than me.

"You kissed her. You freaking kissed her Edward!" he didn't look at me; he oddly looked at the road, that was very unlike him.

"Yeah, yeah... We've been through this one time… I'm going to crash this car… she'll kill me." I leaned back in the seat again.

"You kissed her, and you left me. You. Kissed. Her?" he sighed one time.

"I kissed her! Now can we please stop talking about it?" I nodded, even though I had no plans of letting it go, "Thank you!" I looked at the speedometer.

"Edward? Why are you driving so slowly? It's not like we are going to get a ticket, aaand you kissed her," he turned to glare at me.

"I. Know. That! and do you have any idea what she would do if we wrecked her car? it's… you know that this car was in a James bond movie?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I know that. It was in Die Another Day, I know, I know. But tell me something… Where are we going?" he smiled.

"So you do actually listen to me when I talk about cars. That's good to know. But to answer your question, we are going out of town, to a forest where we can run without getting caught. Okay?" God he was being offensive today.

"Okay. And I always listen to you…" I leaned my head against the window, "Why did you kiss her?"

"Bella…" he sighed.

"No just tell me." I said and looked at him.

"Bella… I… Isn't this car a beauty? Really, Rose would flip if she saw it; Alice would probably want one in pink I'm sure… I wish this was my car…" he gushed. So he was avoiding it.

"You can always get one, The Voltaire has all the money in the world… just ask about one…" I whispered, "Why won't you tell me?" I whispered to myself, so low that I didn't think he heard me, and if he did, he took no notice of it.

"I can't just ask them to buy me a car Bella, that's impolite, this is actually the first time I'm driving in this car. I can't believe she let me," _Oh God. _

"Do you want me to leave, so you and the car can have some alone time?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I just… This car is amazing!" I shook my head at him.

"It's a car Edward. That has been in a movie. Wow… now if you want to talk about something exciting, we could talk about how you kissed a woman in front of me?" I said, looking intently at my shoes. Wow I had green shoes on, and I hadn't even noticed?

"Bella! I kissed her, get over it. I bet you kissed other people before while you were in a relationship, right?" did he just bring the Jacob topic up? "But this car? It's better than the Volvo I have at home, or Alice's Porsche… It's… Amazing," and now we were back to the car talk once again.

"Wow… should this mean anything to me? Are we there yet? This is getting tiring," I closed my eyes, pushing my shield away slowly. _You still didn't tell me that you kissed her. _I opened my eyes to look at him, but he was just staring at the road ahead of us.

"No, I don't expect this to mean anything to you, and we are there in a moment. Patience Bella!" I sighed, he was going to avoid that kiss forever, and then I was just going to annoy him.

"Okay… but you haven't answered my question yet. Why did you kiss her?" I whispered.

"Can you please shut up, so I can park the car?" I rolled my eyes. We both knew that he could park the car perfectly, but he had to make this whole show about it. He was so careful, checking everything again, and again. If he could sweat he would, he so would, and when he finally, finally turned the motor of. He sighed a sigh of relief. As I looked at his face I started laughing out loud. He just glared at me.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head at him, and that seemed to make him angrier

"You should have seen your face, it was so funny," I chuckled, and he shook his head at me.

"Does this mean that you have forgiven me?" the laughter died on my lips, and I opened the door and got out of the car. I can't believe he asked me about that. I crashed the door closed, and he was out in a second.

"Are you insane? Do you know what she would do to me, if you had even scratched it?" He growled, but he didn't scare me, I was too angry to be scared.

"I'm the one who's insane, really? Because you aren't the one who thinks that I just forgave you for running off to Italy, and that you kissed her in front of me? You think I'm that forgiving? I'm not forgiving you for that! You kissed her. You kissed her! You. Kissed. Her!!! " as I spoke he walked around the car and stopped in front of me.

"I know I kissed her," I stared him in the eye.

"Then why won't you tell me why the hell you kissed her? Why did you kiss her Edward?" he didn't answer he just kept on looking me in the eye.

"Bella…" He was pleading me to stop.

"You freaking kissed her Edward!" he got this determined expression, "What now? I don't want to…" and I stopped, because suddenly his lips where on mine. My lips moved with his, and I wanted them to stop, but it felt so good, and it was so long ago. The kiss was hard from the start, but at the same time there were so many emotions in it, that I couldn't even begin to describe. I was glad, I wasn't a human, because if I was, I would be in need of air right now. My arms moved on their own accord, and were suddenly in his hair, pulling him closer.

_God, I loved that hair. _

His arms were running up and down my sides, until they ended on my hips, and pushed me closer to him. I smiled against his lips. Our breathing had turned into a panting, and suddenly the hard kiss became soft, only a caress, almost like a feather running slowly over my lips. And he kissed me Once. Twice. Three times and then he pulled away. He smiled _my_ crooked smile, and it was easy to forget everything in that moment. It was easy to forget the last three years, to forget that he kissed her, to forget how he had treated me. It was so easy to just be Bella and Edward. It was too easy.

I looked into his eyes and felt my knees go weak.

"And now I kissed you," and with that he started running, and I followed him blindly. I couldn't speak, that ability was lost somewhere in the kiss. The forest was beautiful. It was green, and not just that dry death thing you usually see in warm countries as Italy, It reminded me of Forks. Except it was a little too brown, but I could deal with that.

I was running behind him, I couldn't run beside him, he wasn't playing fair, at all. He just kissed me. He just freaking kissed me, and I wanted to yell, kick or scream. I just needed to do something. But I couldn't, my body was on temporary stand by, and how it could handle the task of running, was beyond me. he didn't look back at me, but he didn't look tense. He actually looked pretty relaxed. He probably felt pretty good about himself. Kissing two girls in three hours, that just made me want to rip his head of even more. I pulled my shield down for a fraction of a second. _ASS! _

And what did he do?

Oh he just started laughing, and just as I was about to attack him, I heard it. He heard it too, because he stopped and turned to look at me with frantic eyes. My mouth opened and closed but I couldn't get the words out. Thankfully he could.

"They're too fast, we can't run," But he answered my question, with the wrong one. I ran up to stand beside him, as I heard the many footsteps come closer. I extended my shield to him, he, of course, didn't notice, and that was really my plan. I heard the footsteps come from every direction, and I knew this was it. Did I really think I could run away from them? I was so stupid, so, so stupid. I took Edwards hand in mine. If we were going to die, he should at least think I had forgiven him, it was the least I could do. He looked at my hand in his, and gave it a squeeze. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I could play happy for him.

As they surrounded us, I noticed how many they actually were. We would have to surrender; there was no good in fighting back, when we would obviously lose. As I scanned the crowd my eyes landed on a pair of guilty neon eyes, my eyes never left them.

You never really know your last day is your last, until it finally comes. This was it. This was The End.

**_A/N2: _**

**_Okay so this is it.. The End of our baby. This is how Broken strings ends... Or is it? That's really up to you. I like this kind of ending. The "And then they die," kind of thing.. but maybe you don't. Charlotte hates it, but I'm the one who's writing, so touch luck.. _**

**_But.. I'm putting it up for a wote, and next thursday it ends.. _**

**_should the story continue or end right here? write us an review, and tell us what you think. ;j_**

**_until then, this is the end of a lovely journey.. thanks to all of you who shared it with us, we are very grateful for all of you. (;_**

**_-Charlotte & Louise. ;D  
_**


	15. The Dead End

**_A/N: WOW!!! This story just passed the 100 reviews line.. WOW!!! I'll make this short.. You wanted a new chapter and here it is.. Thanks for all the angry reviews.. alerts and Fav's! just thank you!!!_**

**_AND!!! this story is nominated at The Sparkle Awards in the Vampire Award... GO VOTE FOR US!!!!! _**

**_Playlist: _**

**_Desree - kissing you.. (In the middle, there's this beautifully piece of music.. I feel like crying every time I hear it!)  
OneRepublic - Mercy_**

**_-Charlotte & Louise. (;_**

**_DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns everything, but Charlotte she's ours.  
_**

15. The Dead End

CPOV

White… White pain all over my body, my knees turned into jelly and I hit the floor with a loud thud. The scream escaped my mouth, before I could close it. It was white, only white. I vaguely sensed that somebody lifted me from the floor, but the pain never ceased. It was a constant white veil that cut all of my senses off. Pain and only pain.

"Jane?" The veil disappeared instantly, I felt the relief running through my body, and I plastered my usually happy smile, knowing that it wouldn't look fake.

"Aro, you needed Jane, to get me to you?" I said happily, knowing that I had to keep up the pretense. He smiled pleasantly to me, and we both knew this was just a façade.

"Charlotte dear, I was just wondering if you knew where our dear Bella escaped to? Felix never saw her," his voice had this sickly sweet tone to it, which just wanted me to gag. I wish he would yell at me, it would actually make everything so much easier.

"I don't know where she.." Pain, not nearly as excruciating as the white pain, but I could feel it.

"Charlotte? What did you say?" I closed my eyes, swallowing. I had to give them a head start.

"I said that I don't know where she is," I could feel my smile becoming tense, as Jane turned the pain up a notch, but I could take it.

"Are you sure? You're the last person that saw her, and while we're at it. You wouldn't by chance know where our brilliant Edward is hiding?" The pain increased and I felt my hands starting to shake, so I pulled them into two tight fists.

"Yes, Aro, I'm sure. And Edward is probably walking around aimlessly in the castle, as usually." I said slowly, trying to not let the pain affect me, but I knew it was a lost cause, as Jane turned the pain up once again. the smile permanently fell from my face.

"And I thought you were smart enough to chose the easy way, Charlotte," He laughed a little laugh, as he looked me directly in the eye, "Jane, dear? Can you show Charlotte the hard way then?" In a fraction of a second, I was down on the floor. The white pain paled in comparison to this pain. No words where painfully enough to explain it. I felt like I was going to explode from the inside out. And I wanted it to end right now. The pain was too slow, if they wanted to kill me, they should do it right now. This was not pain, this? This was pure torture.

"So you were saying that you don't know where they are? Are you going to stick to that answer?" I swallowed, trying to find the power to answer the question.

"Y… Ye… s.." I groaned.

"Charlotte, Charlotte. When are you going to learn to say the right things?"

"I'm… Not… Go… Going to… Tell you..." my eyes were closed, and the pain was getting closer to the burning I had felt when I became a vampire, "Anything.." I breathed and bit my lip, with so much strength, that if I had been human, I would be bleeding,

"You think you can keep this a secret forever? Or have you forgotten about my gift?" my whole body tensed at that, because yes I had forgotten. I could almost feel the smug look on Aro's face, he had the upper hand. I was sure Jane was enjoying this; she hated me the second I stepped into this stupid ballroom, and the feeling was definitely mutual. My head started trashing from side to side, and I couldn't make it stop, my control was slipping, and I would start screaming soon, if Aro didn't stop this.

_Get a grip Charlotte. You are doing this for Edward! You owe him this! You can take the pain!_

"Charlotte, I knew you were stubborn, but I thought you would have told me by now," I was making a hole in Aro's marble floors, but that didn't make me feel any better.

"Nev… er!" I whispered. Aro just sighed.

"Felix, Demitri, Alec and Heidi? I'm going to need some help with this." I guess he did something with his hands, but my eyes were closed. The pain was draining me. I heard footsteps coming closer, and that made me scared, even though I never got scared.

"Jane? Now." And just like that the pain disappeared, and instead of the pain, I suddenly felt four pairs of hands trying to hold me down. I started to fight against them, my eyes finally opened and I saw Aro glide closer to me. I knew what was going to happen, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. He took my hand in his, and that was when I started to scream. I screamed with all I had in me. I screamed because I had failed, because I was an idiot and mostly because I wanted to kick everybody's ass for thinking that they could do this to me.

Felix and Demitri visibly flinched at the sound. _Sensitive Jerks. _Heidi's grip tightened and Alec looked indifferently at me.

"Fantastic," I heard Aro mumble, as he dropped my hand, "Okay, we have to make a little trip, to the forest outside the city," my screaming stopped. Aro leaned down to my ear.

"Did you really think you could save him?" he whispered in a happy voice that had an edge of smugness. I turned to glare at him and he laughed.

"Oh Charlotte… Charlotte… You overestimate yourself. Now you're going to come with us, and see us kill them, and if you run… well, Jane will make sure that, that won't happen. Won't you Jane?" Jane nodded, and smiled at me wickedly. Somewhere in my mind there was a little voice screaming, _PAYBACK!!!_ I just wanted to slap the voice.

"No! NO!" Aro looked at Jane, and I stated to feel the pain slowly coming back, "Be a good girl Char, it'll make everything so much easier…" Their grip on me had loosened, so I pushed them of me, and Jane was there instantly, the pain increasing, as she just smiled at me.

"Okay, let's get going, we can't have them escaping now, can we?" he said looking directly at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, they started running out of the room, and Jane was beside me, making the pain worse.

"Payback's a bitch, Char." She whispered, and pushed me forward, my energy was fading slowly, and she could push me easily…

I didn't notice where we going, the pain was too much. All I noticed was that I got pushed into a car, and soon we were speeding of towards the woods.

I had failed him. This was my fault. Everything was my fault! I should have been faster; I shouldn't have let them start fighting. I should have sent them of right away, maybe they would've had a better chance of escaping, all I knew was that they didn't anymore. And it was my fault, and only my fault. I ruined his marriage and now I was going to get him killed. _Fantastic, you are the greatest Char! And I was supposed to be his friend, and now I'm going to get him killed. _

The pain was constant, and I could hear Jane talking to somebody in the car, but I didn't take the time, to see who it was. I didn't have the energy, and quite frankly, I didn't care. I should be the one dying; I deserved it the most, but not Edward and especially not Bella. They couldn't die.

The car stopped, and I saw my Jaguar close by. They were here. Felix laid his hand on the car.

"It's still warm, they are close by," someone pushed my once again, and Jane increased the pain, making it harder for me to run, but I had to and I knew it. I heard Edward's laughter and I wanted to cry, he wouldn't be laughing much longer. I could hear them stopping, and I knew that they'd heard us. My dead heart, wanted to disappear.

We all slowed to a walk, and I knew we were close. I saw them before everybody ells, they were holding hands, maybe she had forgiven him? No, she did it for him, of course she did. I could tell that she was that kind of person. I slowed my thoughts down. _I'm so sorry Edward! So sorry! I tried… I'm so sorry. _

We were coming from all sides, and I knew, that they knew it was the end. _So sorry Edward. _We all came to a stop. Bella's eyes were searching the crowd, I didn't know what she was looking for, but they came to a stop, when they met my eyes. I knew I looked guilty, when I didn't really have the right.

Bella's eyes narrowed at me and her mouth formed into a thin line. Aro walked closer to them, and started talking. But I didn't listen, I just looked at them. _I'm so sorry Edward… So, so sorry!_

As I looked at Bella, I heard footsteps, Aro was still talking, but the footsteps were far away, and I knew that I was the only that could hear them. They were coming closer, and they were doing it fast. Who were missing? Who the hell was coming?

_I'm so sorry Edward! I'm sorry!_

_**A/N2: I know it's short.. but I don't think it should be any longer.. so.. review and make us happy.. because we love your reviews... so here you have it.. (;  
Go review and go vote for us at : Thesparkleawards (dot) yolasite (dot) com**_

_**AND HEY... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! YOU broke our record... it's now on 19 reviews? let's see if we can break it one more time huh? (;**_

_**-Charlotte & Louise. ;D**_

_**P.S sorry about and faults there might be.. couldn't wait to post it. :D  
**_


	16. Betrayed By Love

**_A/N: Whew.. This chapter felt like forever.. there was so much that we wanted to tell you.. but me, being me.. couldn't guite find the words... as usually.. but it turned out okay.. I think, and here it is.. the next chapter.._**

**_thanks for all your lovely reviews, they mean a lot to the two of us! (; so keep on reviewing, they make us type faster! :D_**

**_Playlist:_**

**_Kris Allen - Heartless  
Needtobreathe - We could run away (Promise me that you will listen to this song.. because it's my fave at the moment)_**

**_REVIEW!!!!  
_**

**_-Charlotte & Louise. (;_**

**_DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns everything, but Charlotte, she's ours! (;  
_**

16. Betrayed By Love

BPOV

I was staring at Charlotte and only Charlotte. I wanted to scream at her, slap her, anything and everything. I wanted her to hurt like I was hurting, and had been for the last three years. I wanted her to feel how it feels to have your heart pulled from your chest. I wanted her to feel how it is walking around in a shell, always surrounded by people, always alone. I just wanted to wipe that guilty look of her face; she didn't have the right to feel guilty. God, I wanted to kick her ass, I'd probably lose, but that really didn't matter. Even just trying, would make me feel so much better.

I rather heard than saw Aro move forward. Edward gripped my hand tighter, and I almost smiled at that, he thought I had forgiven him, which meant my plan was successfully.

"Edward, Bella. What are you doing so far away from the castle?" he was using that sickly sweet voice that was way too much.

"Oh we are just running outside, you know how reunion is Aro," Edward said back, Charlotte was still looking at me, and I was looking at her. I knew I was shooting daggers at her, but I couldn't bring myself to care about it. She was wearing a little frown, and she looked like she was in a great amount of pain. _Good. _

If Aro was talking I didn't hear it. There was a low buzz in the background, but all I could see was her neon red eyes. They were full of emotions. Pain, hurt, guilt and... Confusion? Her eyes shifted, and I turned to look at where she was looking, but she was just looking at the others. Her lips pursed as she looked thoughtfully from vampire to vampire. Suddenly her head snapped up, and she looked right through me, seeing something the others couldn't. I wanted to turn around and looked, but Edwards alarming tone, brought me back to the present.

"So you are going to kill us? After all the trouble I had to go through and you're just going to end it, why did you even wait? Why did you wait three fucking years, if you were going to end her life anyway, huh Aro?" he all but screamed at him, and that was when I finally looked away from Charlotte. I looked up at Edward's face, which was contorted in pain, anger, no not anger. Fury!

"Isabella asked to die, or have you forgotten that fact Edward? We are just here to finish what you clearly can't ... let's make this fast and easy, there's no need to make such a fuss about this, Edward!" He was crushing my hand, but I couldn't feel any pain. Edward opened his mouth to protest, but stopped, and then he smiled. He freaking smiled. _What the hell?_

"You're right Aro; let's make this easy, there really isn't any need to make this more difficult than it actually is." I dropped his hand and looked at Charlotte. I expected her to smile, but she looked confused, which just made me confused.

That was when I heard it, six pairs of feet hammering against the forest floor. And I just knew who it was. She was faster than I thought, I clearly overestimated myself. Of course she knew where I was going; of course she had seen it. I wasn't as good as I thought, clearly. Aro's smile dropped, as he too heard it, and now I finally knew why Edward had been smiling. He of course had heard their thoughts. I hadn't noticed before, but as I looked up into the sky, I noticed we were standing in a clearing, not like the meadow back in Forks, but a dry, brown clearing. Edward turned around to look into the trees all the while wearing one of his smirks. I wanted to slap him, but I didn't.

"What is this?" Aro whispered and I just had to roll my eyes, was he really that stupid that he hadn't figured it out yet? Nobody answered him, and I don't think he expected it, everyone was staring at the trees, like they would appear if the stared hard enough. Time went by, and all I could think about was the fussy memory of once upon a time. Were I was standing in a field, waiting on my destiny, The only difference were that I was a vampire this time, and I knew that they weren't after me, they were actually here to help us. No James, Victoria or Laurent. No these were friends, family actually, and I had no reason to be afraid.

Finally they all appeared through the woods. Alice first, and then they all followed. Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. They were all there, and I suddenly felt guilty, they could get killed. And I couldn't have that.

"Carlisle my friend, what do I owe this surprise?" I looked at Carlisle and saw the calm, but hard expression on his face, which was as bad as it would get with him. No I had seen him glare, but really, Carlisle was a man of peace.

"I'm just coming to take my family home Aro, as I'm sure you understand," I closed my eyes, this was wrong. I came here to die, not to get my family killed, because that was the fact. Something bad would happen, and it was my entire fault, only my fault. It would all just be easier if I died, maybe I should just do that.

"Bella, don't even think about it!" came the soft whisper from Edward. Alice must have seen it. This was the reason I hated, being in a family were almost everybody had a gift. You could have a secret.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I can't have you do that, and you sh…" After that everything went too fast, and I only saw it in glimpse. Jasper lying on the ground, crumpled in pain, Emmet crouching down, and jumping after Felix. After that chaos began. Everything was a blur of bodies fighting, pushing and pulling, trying to win over the other, and suddenly I was flying. One minute I was standing, and the next I was smashing into a tree. I looked at Edward, he just glared at me and I knew that glare. He was keeping me out of this fight, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

I looked at all the bodies. I could only make out a few faces here and there, a tot of bronze hair and a little pixie running around too fast. I searched the mass of vampires. I quickly found Emmet and Rosalie. Rosalie was going at Heidi, and I'm sure Emmet would have enjoyed it, if had been at a different time. Jasper was over in the corner, jumping on an unknown vampire, and as my eyes searched the field they fell on one unmoving neon eyes vampire.

We locked eyes, and she stared at me. Every sound, every movement disappeared as I looked into her eyes. It was too intense, too emotionally, it was like she was trying to tell me something with that look, and I was desperately looking for the answer, so I could turn my head. I wanted to turn my head, but some force was holding my back. I wanted to scream at her, but my mouth was dry, and the word stuck in my throat. I needed to know what see was telling me. I was searching, and the only thing I could find was pain and pain. Nothing ells, not even the guilt was present anymore.

My hands griped the dry grass, and I felt my fingers going past the grass and into the ground. I was digging, trying to find something to hold on to, because I couldn't take the look she was sending, because I didn't know what she meant with it. the neon red was scaring me, and so was the painfully look on her face. I felt my head starting to shake, but still… my eyes wouldn't leave her face, and I was angry; angry at myself for not having the control to turn away from her eyes, and mad at her, mad at her for looking at me like that. Suddenly I got some of my control back, and I knew I had to use it.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!" I screamed as loud as I could at her, and suddenly I felt every movement around me stop. I could feel too many eyes on me, and I suddenly regretted screaming that loudly.

She blinked shocked at me, and a little smiled formed across her lips. But I still couldn't look away from her. but it didn't hurt me anymore.

"Bella?" I felt someone take my hands, but the voice didn't register in my head, I knew I was supposed to know this person, but all I could think about was Charlotte, looking at me with those eyes full of pain, I was still looking her in the eye, and I felt my body stating to shake.

"Aro? How about we settle this thing peacefully, before anybody gets hurt?" I knew that voice, the calm one, with the tone of power. It had to be Carlisle.

"Bella, look at me!" I wanted to, I wanted to look at her, because the voice finally registered and I knew it was Alice sitting next to me.

"Can't…" was the only word I got out. Suddenly I felt hands on my face, forcing it to look at her, and finally, _finally, _I could look away from her. Alice looked scared, and I knew my eyes were wide. Suddenly Alice's head snapped towards Aro and our conversation stopped abruptly. My gaze was on some trees, I wouldn't dare to look anybody in the eye, not after I had looked into Charlotte's.

"Carlisle, we can just let them go, there is no way that we can do that," Aro say in a surprising hard voice.

"Aro my friend, this is my family, if they are going to die, I need a reason," Carlisle said in that calm voice I had been missing for the last three months.

"Bella asked us to kill her, we are just here to finish the job, and Edward… Well Edward really isn't a part of your family anymore, so I can do whatever I feel like with him," I heard a series of growl, but my gaze on the trees didn't waver. They were beautifully, that rich green color, which was a wonder as the grass looked dead and boring. The trees actually looked magical, and I wanted to slap myself for think that. _The trees looked magical, what is wrong with you Bella?_

"Aro, what if make you an offer?" Alice said, and I could hear the sounds of head turning to look at her, still I looked at the trees.

"And what do you suggest, dear?" Aro said, clearly amused. Alice had obviously seen something, so she already knew it was going to work. Why bother? Just let me die, so you can get on with your life's

I felt an elbow jab into my side, and I knew it was a warning, I hated her gift, I was much easier when she wasn't here.

"I suggest a little help, to take a burden of your shoulders. I'm sure you could all use It." she said softly.

"Which burden are we talking about?" He was interested, and I could feel the self-satisfaction radiating from Alice, she had him were she wanted him. my eyes zeroed in on a yellow looking leaf, not so magical after all.

"Oh, I was just talking about Charlotte, I'm sure you all could use a break from here, so we will be delighted to take her with us, if we get to take Bella and Edward with us, that is," and that was when I finally looked at Alice. My head snapped towards her, and I knew I was wearing a incredulously expression, but I couldn't bring myself to care. She wanted take her with us; she wanted to take the women who had ruined my marriage with us? Was she completely insane?

"You think I'm going to let you take Charlotte from me? Willingly?" and he started laughing, hysterical, and I wanted to laugh with him, but my mouth was as of the sudden dry again.

"Yes. But if you are so sure, maybe you should take it up for a vote? See how many from your guard wants her to stay," Alice said as a smug smile formed on her lips.

"Alice? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Alice shrugged.

"All I'm saying is that you already have Chelsea, why have to people with almost the same powers?" Chelsea, I had almost forgotten about her.

"I think you should listen to Alice, Aro… She has only caused us problems," was the reply from Marcus, in that bored monotone voice he always used.

"But Marcus, she's so much fun and so happy, I don't want to give that up, don't you all think that?" The silence to Aro's question was answer enough.

"So what do you say Aro? Let us take Charlotte and you can have peace and quiet at the castle once again," Alice said softly.

"No, absolutely no!" Aro was too fast, because I could hear the mumbling coming from the guard.

"Aro, I think… I think we should let Charlotte go, let her go with the Cullen's and let us go back to our castle, it's easier that way, and it will end this nonsense you have created for your own fun!" Caius actually thought I should live? I had to raise my eyebrows at that.

"Caius? You really mean that? And Marcus?" I looked at Marcus and saw the nod, "And what about the rest of you?" he sad and turned to the guard, I didn't know that Aro listened to the Guard, ever.

"So you all think we should let her go?" There was a shared nod coming from the guard, and the fear started. They were going to let us take Charlotte home. Charlotte… The women who ruined my marriage, was going with us home, because Alice thought it was a great idea. Alice thought a lot of things were great. Like not telling me that my husband was in Italy all the time or the fact that she thought it was a great idea not telling me that my husband was having an affair behind my back. She didn't even tell me. I pushed her hand away from my shoulder.

"But… Aro, you don't want me to go; I'm funny, positive, polite and happy. Plus I have a great gift, so why would you let me go?" I almost smiled at that. I wanted her to stay here, in Italy too, so we were on the same page here.

"She's right. Why should I let her go?" I had to agree.

"Yeah, why should he let her go? She fits so perfectly here, not back in Chicago… she should stay, I want her to stay here," Alice's head snapped in my direction, but why should I listen to her? She wants the bitch that ruined my marriage to come with us. She lost some points that are for sure.

"I don't think she should go, I think we should keep her," came Aro's voice, "No we _are _keeping her here!" it then came with finality. I felt sorry for Charlotte for like a second, we were all talking about her like she was a pet, but only for a second.

"Aro, you don't get to decide everything that happens here!" Caius said steadily, still managing a hard voice, "Now I think we should Charlotte go with the Cullen's and I know that all the others want that too, so really, we should do that!" _No, no, no!!! _Were they completely insane?

"I agree with Caius, she will be better off with us, plus then you wouldn't have to worry about her, using her power on you?" The sweet velvet voice I always craved for said. Of course he would want her with us, he would probably kick me out of the house as soon as he got the chance.

"See Aro? Everybody thinks Charlotte will be better off with the Cullen's, but you and herself, maybe it's time to let her go? You know you can't let her stay here forever," Caius said again, and I could almost hear the wheels running in Aro's head. There was no sound, no one was breathing, everybody was still, waiting on the verdict from Aro, because even though Caius said that Aro didn't decide everything, we all knew he did.

The sun was setting, giving the trees a glow of orange, which made it look unnatural. _Unnatural. _A much better word than magical, which was such a silly word, that shouldn't belong in my vocabulary.

"I… I think we should listen to them Charlotte, I think it's easier this way. I'm sorry dear," I heard him sigh, and I knew he was regretting saying it already.

"But… But… I… I don't want to go Aro! Don't make me go!" she actually sounded panicked and that was a little weird, she would get to stay with Edward, of course she would be happy, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

"Charlotte," her name came out as a sigh, "I have to and please don't make this harder than it is," he was till sighing.

"Make her stop then! Can you please stop Jane, Aro?" she whispered with pain in her voice.

"Jane? Have you been…? I… for this long?" That was why she looked so pained, when she looked at me.

"I… I thought I was supposed to? Wasn't that what you told me? To make her feel pain if she did something wrong?" came the childlike, innocent sweet voice out, it frightened me more than I wanted it to, she was after all, useless against me.

"Jane… only if she did something she wasn't supposed to do… you… just stop it! Okay?" Wow, Aro could actually be angry? I didn't think he had it in me, "And Charlotte dear, this will be our goodbye, take care, okay?" his voice was back to his normally happy tone, but it didn't sound forged this time.

"Yeah, okay… I'll visit," I heard the soft chuckle.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Charlotte," And with that, they were running away. I heard them glide softly away from the clearing, but I still didn't look at any of them. The sun had almost set, and I was enjoying the last glimpse of twilight. I knew my face was blank, I didn't want to talk to any of them, they had betrayed me, all of them, so why would I talk to them.

"Bella?" I closed my eyes; I couldn't deal with all of this right now.

"Bella look at me," why would I listen to him? Why should I listen to him now, it wasn't as if he was going to stay with me, so why let him break me a little more?

"Don't" came the curtly answer from me. My eyes still closed, I heard them all move closer to me, and I could feel the panic rise in me, I needed to get out of here.

"Bella?" I needed to calm down or I would do something I would regret later. But they were closing in on me, and I couldn't take it. I needed to make them stop; they needed to move away from me.

"STOP IT!!! Stop saying Bella! Leave me the hell alone!" I hissed at them. My eyes still closed.

"Bella, why are you so angry?" my eyes snapped open and I looked at Alice.

"Oh maybe because you knew this entire time and didn't tell me, maybe because you just agreed to take the woman, who RUINED my marriage with us home and maybe because I thought you were my SISTER!!" I screamed at her. Then I turned to look at Charlotte, who looked like she wanted to hide.

"And you!" I crouched down, and was ready to pounce on her, but a hand held me back.

"Bella, No." I turned my face and looked at him. His eyes were pleading with me to understand, but I couldn't and wouldn't understand. He was picking her over me.

**_A/N2: It's actually my birthday today. (; and with me, I mean Louise. (;  
so maybe you could all give me a present.. like a really nice review? they would make my day. :D_**

**_-Louise. ;d_**

**_And a little side note.. we're looking for a Beta, anybody? (;  
_**


	17. Love Hates Relationships

**_The Optimist: Okay, to begin with I want to say that Louise wasn't near the horses at any point, she was not in danger at all! And come on people.. Horses is not that dangerous.. And I'm Sharing a Horse with another person and she wont even come and look at it.. Aren't she evil? Come on.. Talk some sense into her and make her come and see the Horse.. Pretty please? *Giving you the puppy dog look* :'D  
_**

**_The Pessimist: Just a little tip for you guys… Don't ever waste your time watching the movies "First Daughter" and "Charm School", the last one was Mexican… But Charlotte didn't notice that. Can you promise that? please? She forced me into see horses.. I am dead scared of them.. really.. It's almost like a fobia.. and she of course had to give me the puppy dog eyes.. and maybe there was a little guilt trip involved.. all in all.. she's a mean, MEAN little person!!! Don't underestimate your BFF'S!!!  
_**

**_A/N: We are so, so, SO sorry.. Really.. We wanted to update buuuut.. There's been this little thing called Finals.. English finals.. VERY IMPORTANT!! So we are sorry.. but here it is.. The update.. and we're sorry it's so short.. Sorry.. but here it is.. and we hope you like it! (;_**

**_REVIEW!!!!_**

**_-Charlotte & Louise. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns everything, but Charlotte... She's ours.. (;  
_**

17. Love Hates Relationships

EPOV

I couldn't let her do it; I couldn't let her kill Charlotte even though I was quite sure she could easily win, if she wanted, that is. I didn't understand these emotions, they were unexplainable. I couldn't figure it out, looking towards Charlotte, I grabbed Bella's arm Charlotte was frowning slightly, her gaze focused on Bella's. I knew in that moment that she would have let her; she would have let Bella win over her.

Bella stared at me blankly but then her gaze shifted down to my hand on her arm. She was glaring at my hand repulsively so I gently removed it. Frozen, not moving, not blinking, and to be truthful, it was scaring the crap out of me. Every thought coming from my family had disappeared and I was now standing in the silence, looking at Bella, frozen in time. But she did not look back at me her eyes concentrated on the ground, her hair shielding her face from my curious gaze. I was too focused on Bella to hear anyone approach me.

"Why did you stop her?" I looked into the disbelieving eyes of Rosalie and I heard her thoughts. _You idiot! You were in the guard? AND you were with that bimbo over there? IDIOT!!!_

"I… I…" I stammered, I didn't have a reason, just a reflex protecting me, she couldn't die I didn't even know why. Confusion swept through me but every time I looked at her, I felt something tighten in my chest.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and laid something in my palm; it was hard and caused more confusion to overwhelm me. She then proceeded to look into my eyes. _You decided, but think about your marriage or what's left of it, before you do anything rash. _And she walked back over to Emmet, and I was left to drown in a sea of confusion.

Looking at my palm I froze. I couldn't bring myself to think this is what Rosalie wished me to do. It was wrong but more importantly cruel. She really wanted me to do that? I looked at the red lighter in my hand, and I felt the fury in my chest which surprised me. Why was I mad about this? Not being able to answer my own question made me insane.

"Rosalie, I can't do that, and you know it!" Dropping the lighter as I spoke. There was no way in hell that I was going to kill Charlotte. _Do you ever listen to anybody? _Rosalie practically screamed in her thoughts, and that was when I started to listen to the thoughts around me.

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer, You're a womanizer, Oh Womanizer, Oh you're a Womanizer Baby, You, You, You Are_…. Alice was singing that annoying song, from 2009, that she knew I hated. She was blocking her thoughts from me but I didn't have enough energy in me to find out why.

_Wow, look at that body, she's hot… maybe even more than Rosalie… _I looked at Emmet, who looked straight back at me, panicking _Please don't tell Rosalie… Please Edward! _But it was too late; Rosalie had already witnessed the exchange, smacking him hard at the back of his head. You could hear the sound loud and clearly, and my lips turned up, into an involuntary smile. I turned away from the couple to face my other brother.

_Edward? Get a grip on yourself, you're freaking me out. Your emotions are all over the place, Pain, confusion, love and fury… and so much more. And why am I feeling love every time you're looking at Charlotte? Did you cheat? Because I swear to god, that if you cheated… _I quickly looked away from him and turned my gaze towards Esme.

_My children… This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be happy, and now they are all choosing sides. I… I did something wrong, this is probably my fault. _My heart almost broke at that, she was blaming herself, when we all knew it was my fault. I turned to look at the man standing beside her, looking deep in thought.

_Is it really her? No it can't be. After last time, she wouldn't work with Aro again. She hates him, this can't be the Charlotte I'm thinking about, and she would never, ever work with Aro, no matter what he pressured her with. But she sure does look like her. She did tell me she had a sister, but she wasn't a vampire. This is so confusing. It can't be the Charlotte I'm thinking about, it can't be… _So Carlisle knew Charlotte, interesting.

Their thoughts once again became a low buzzing nose. I turned my gaze back towards Charlotte; she was standing on the other side of the clearing, still frowning. Her thoughts were of course to fast for me, and they were probably running faster than ever. All I could hear was the low buzzing radiating off of her. I felt my heart doing the imaginary dance it always did when I looked at her, she was beautifully of course I had noticed that. I was a man after all. _EDWARD!!! Get a grip on your feelings. Lust and love is only something I want you to feel, when you're looking at Bella, not at Charlotte! _

My eyes widened at Jaspers words. _Love… _what was he talking about, I didn't love Charlotte, she was just my… something. But I certainly didn't love her, no there was not love there. It was just… something else, anything but love.

"You…" my eyes snapped back to the frozen body next to me. Her voice was trembling as she lifted her head to look at me, "You… you… want to take her with us?" she whispered as her eyes finally met mine.

"I… Yes," her eyes closed, and I knew it was the wrong answer.

"You want me to forgive you… and you… you expect me to do that with her being there?" she was whispering in a monotone voice, giving me a blank stare.

"I… I didn't think about that," _Wrong answer Cullen_, Emmet thought, smirking at me. Was he really enjoying this?

"You didn't… _you_ didn't think about that? How could you not..." she trailed of, and then suddenly, the anger was visible in her eyes, and I almost took a step back, because of the force of her glare, "You leave me, go to Italy have fun with her, I come, begging to be killed. You kiss her in front of me, then proceed to almost killing me, stop, and then you almost kissed her again, we run away, kissing me and you think I have forgiven you…" she trailed of looking at me.

"And to make matters worse, you… You think I'm going to forgive you, even though you're going to invite the woman who broke up our marriage into our home? Are you completely insane?!" she screamed at me, while shaking her head.

"I… I…" I stammered.

"I'm not finished!" she all but yelled at me, and it made me take another involuntary step back.

"You can't be serious Edward! She ruined our marriage and now you want us to take her with us to our home! Are you completely insane?" Charlotte must have slowed down her thoughts down, because I could suddenly hear them.

_Wow… She's feisty and while we're at it, why are you taking me with you? _My eyes darted towards Charlotte that was looking at me in an expression crossed between anger and amusement. When I turned to look at Bella, she was staring at Alice. Intensely.

"You stupid, little pixie! What were you thinking? Is it because you want a new shopping partner, because if it is you could just have told me, really it's a stupid reason. Really stupid!" Alice actually looked frightened.

"Be.. Bella?" This was not Alice's fault, really this was my fault. I knew why Alice said she could come with us, and she did it to save us all.

"No! You're supposed to be my sister, and then you go and do this? I… It's nice to see how much you all love me! Really... Thank you." She said and looked back towards me.

"Hey, you can't just…" Charlotte started but Bella turned around to look at her.

"Don't!" Charlotte opened her mouth, but I shook my head at her trying to give her my best _Don't-even think-about-it-look_. She looked at me like I was insane, but I shook my head one more time. She frowned at me, probably asking why she couldn't yell back at her. I bit my lip, trying to tell her that she couldn't yell at her, not right now. She grimaced at me and rolled her eyes, telling me that she thought I was being stupid. I smiled a small smile at her.

"Oh... no…" Bella whispered. _Why is she feeling defeat? Edward? _Jaspers thoughts whispered to me. Bella looked between Charlotte and me, realization written all over her face. She was slowly backing away from all of us. She turned to look at Charlotte staring at her with a strange expression. "No… No… NO!" She whispered to herself, Charlotte was staring back at her, looking like she understood what she was talking about.

Why was it that the two women I love, is the only two persons in the whole world thoughts I can't hear? That just doesn't seem fair to me. Bella once again turned to look at me, this time with pained eyes. She was slightly shaking her head.

"She's…" Her voice cracked, "She's your Jacob… she's your… Oh God… She's your Jacob…" She whispered as she looked directly into my eyes. She was biting her lip and if she could cry she would have. _Who the hell is Jacob? _Charlotte thought, I shook my head slightly, telling her not to go there. I could almost hear her huff in her thoughts.

Suddenly Bella turned around and started running into the forest.

"Someone get her back here! She'll get to the Volturi if someone doesn't catch! Go. Get. Her!" Alice screamed at us, but I was frozen. "Edward? She could die!"

"I'll go after her!" I heard Charlotte say softly, and before I even got the chance to protest, she was gone.

"How did she... How could she... That fast?" Emmet stuttered and I could feel the smirk creeping onto my lips.

"She fast… Faster than me…" Emmet turned to look at me with wide eyes. _Faster than you? I like her already!_

"I knew it was her," Carlisle said happily, we all turned to look at him. When did he met Charlotte?

**_A/N2: Have you voted for us at the sparkle awards? If not... Then get your ass moving and vote! (;_**

**_thesparkleawards (dot) yolasite (dot) com_**

**_We are going on a holiday together on Friday for two weeks.. So be patient and we'll have an update up for you ASAP!!! We are already started. :D_**


	18. The Devil In The Blue Dress

**WE ARE BACK!!!!**

_The Optimist: **I'm not going to tell you anything.. Because I believe that you all get the basics now.. and then.. you're not going to need my help.. But I'm Sure Louise is going to tell you anyway.. (; **_

_The Pessimist: **Shut up Charlotte.. I just want to be sure they get it all.. *looks towards readers* Because you do.. right? and to all of you who hates Charlotte.. In the story.. Give the girl a chance.. she might surprise you. (; and I'm not going to tell you anymore.. enjoy the story.. and just so you all know.. you are amazing! thanks for all the hits and reviews. (;  
**_

_**Playlist:  
Frou Frou - Let Go  
The Shins - New Slang  
A Fine Frenzy - Near To You.**_

_**you all know the drill.. LEAVE AN REVIEW.. AND... vote for us at The Sparkle Awards! (; link in profile. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns everything but Charlotte.. She's ours.. (;  
**_

18. The Devil In The Blue Dress.

CPOV

I was faster than the others, so it had to be me. Edward wouldn't get her back, and the others were to slow, I could feel it. I could hear her running in front of me, she was faster than I thought but I knew she wasn't going to catch up with the Volturi. I would make sure of that. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and that made me kind of wary. I quickly caught up on her but I didn't jump in front of her, I just stood on the sideline waiting to see what the hell she was doing.

She was standing looking at a tree, her back was turned towards me and I could see her taking deep breathes. And when her hand pulled back I saw red. I was in front of the tree holding her fist in my hand before she could even notice. When she saw it was me, a look of defeat flashed across her eyes while her shoulders slumped down. She didn't say anything at first, she was only looking at me with those defeated eyes, and I wanted her to be angry, but I just could have her hurting the trees, I just couldn't.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered so low that I to strain myself to catch it.

"I… Because you can't hurt the trees… They are living organisms and you can't kill those. You just can't!" Finally the fury was back and she glared at me and somehow I knew that, that was the wrong to say.

"Oh really and why is that? Why are you even here, shouldn't you be back there with your precious Edward enjoying that you won?" She finished off with a sad smile marrying her lips; she really thought I loved him.

"You can't hit the tree, okay? It has a bond with the earth, a pretty extraordinary one that is and if you hit it, you will hurt that bond if you hurt the bond… Just don't do it," I knew I was pushing it, but she didn't get the right to just hit a tree because she was mad at me, nobody had the right to hit a tree.

"Why can't you let me die? Why didn't you just send me to the right person the first time, then all of this would be over, right know. It would be so much easier if I just died." She didn't look angry, which was weird and she was only whispering.

"Do you want to die? Because it was you who stopped running, if you wanted to die you would still be running," I said to her, because I knew she didn't want to die.

"He loves you… He is the only thing keeping me alive and if he doesn't love me, then I have nothing to live for… nothing. I stopped because I am so angry at myself for being so stupid that I just needed to hit something," She flopped down on the ground leaning softly against the tree. She looked broken and for the second time in a century I felt the need to cry.

"You could hit me?" She lifted her gaze to my eyes; the topaz that I remembered from Edwards eyes was staring back at me.

"No…" She whispered as she shook her head.

"No? You don't want to hit me? Are you sure about that?" She thinks I'm stealing her man and she doesn't want to hit me. What's wrong with her?

"Yeah… I can't hit somebody he loves I just can't…" She was looking at her hands defeated, and I hated that emotion because she shouldn't feel like that.

"You love him," I stated. I of course already knew that having seen their bonds and all that, but I felt a sudden need to just say it out loud.

"So do you," she said with a dismissive hand move.

"No… No I don't love him. We're friends if you can even say that. I mean… He just kissed me and I don't know how I feel about that," I sat down against the tree across from her.

"Are you playing with me? Are you having fun right know, because it's not nice to lie about something like that." She was looking through me, seeing things that were beyond me.

"I'm not lying, why would I lie?" _Stupid question Charlotte_.

"You're actually asking me about that?" Her eyes shifted to mine and finally they held some form of anger in them.

"I guess I'm not," I whispered. She was biting her lip and she looked deep in thought. There were so many things I wanted to say to her, but in the end I knew that she wouldn't want to hear them. Her eyes were blank and her mouth kept on opening and then closing, like she wanted to say something but stopped herself. Her fingers were laying in the grass softly the sun hitting them and only them, making them shine like diamonds. It was one of the few things I liked about being a vampire, the glowing like a diamond thing, was something I always found completely extraordinary.

"I want to be mad at you. I want to yell at you, to rip your arm off. I want to hurt you the way you have been hurting me for the last three years, but I can't… I just can't. I need to smash something… I… You're the reason my life has been a living hell for the last couple of years… and… I can't bring myself to hurt you." She whispered in a monotone voice that was clear of any emotions.

"Who's Jacob?" I had been dying to ask her about that since she said it. She closed her eyes and a little smile formed at her lips. Her left hand went to her right wrist where she touched a bracelet with a diamond formed as a heart and a wolf made out of tree. It was beautiful.

"Jacob's... let's see if I can remember it correctly." Her brows turned into a frown and she had a look of utter concentration on her face. I could almost hear the wheels turn in her head, what I didn't understand was why she was even thinking about this, vampires have an excellent memory.

"Jacob was and is my best friend. He was my rock once upon a time and somewhere along the road I fell in love with him… I was with Edward at the time. Actually it's a really long story I can't remember half of…" She trailed of and looked me in the eye. "You know what? Ask Edward… He actually remembers it."

"Then how do you know that I'm his Jacob?" She was making me confused and I really didn't have the patience for that.

"I just do, something in my mind told me that you is his Jacob, okay? Don't ask me. God I'm so sick of this!" She whispered as she glanced down towards her hands, "I just wish I could go back in time. back to when he loved me, back to when my life wasn't crumpling and my family didn't go behind my back, to the time where my daughter was young.. I hate this!" She said and waved with her hands towards the forest. She was rambling and I wanted to stop her, but something told me that she needed this, even if I didn't know her.

"I come here to get killed and suddenly my whole family is here. And my ex husband is kissing with some woman and… and… why am I even sitting here talking to you? You should celebrate! You've won, you've got what you wanted and your job is done, so why are you sitting here in front of me? Did you come here to gloat? You wanted to hurt me even more? Why don't you just kill me? Because I really can't take this!" She all but yelled at me with fury in her eyes. I wanted to set her straight, my hands were inching to hit her, but I knew I couldn't, Edward would kill me, not that I cared anymore, byt anyway. She was blabbering about problems that didn't even exist.

"You have him, so will you please just leave me alone? He doesn't love me, he loves you. We all know that, so just go… and never come back!" That was it!

"SHUT UP!" I all but screamed at her and her eyes widened in shock. "I'm going to say this one more time. I. Do. Not. Love. Edward! Okay? Never has, never will. He's my friend and that's all. Now you listen to me and you listen well! You and Edward have something special. I have never in my 11 millenniums seen anything like it. It took me three whole months to even see a slightly damage to your bond. It's incredible, and you're just… throwing it away. Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I stopped to take a deep breath even though I knew I didn't have to. Old habits die hard.

"I'm not throwing anything a.." I held my hand up, motioning for her to stop.

"I not finished." I whispered and her mouth closed and she nodded to me, gave me the go to continue. "You are throwing it away. And you shouldn't! Nothing ever happened between us. The only time we've ever kissed was in front of you," I heard her scoff at me, and a small smile crept on to my lips. "Which was bad timing from Edward… But the thing is that you can't do this Bella… You have to talk to him… You have to… You can't leave him like this." I cringed at my words; I knew she would come with a commentary.

"Oh, so he can leave me… But I can't leave him? How can that be fair? How can that be okay? You… GOD!" She screamed..

"Okay… How about you talk with him and get all the facts... And then you can still leave if you want to. Just… Talk to him. Please…" I just begged her… God, what is wrong with me? She looked down at her hands, and I knew the topic made her uncomfortable, she didn't want this, she wanted to get the hell out of here, I was the annoying woman that wouldn't let her. She looked like she was searching for a different Topic, anything but Edward.

"Why did you look at me like that?" Wow, that was not subtle at all. The little smile became a big one and I almost laughed out loud.

"I was counting on you yelling. And if you yelled loud enough you would have everybody's attention. And if you had their attention for just one minute that stupid fight would stop, in reality all of this is completely stupid. There is a reason I hate Italy. Problems… Problems…" I shook my head softly.

"I… Don't ever look at me like that… Never! Promise me!" I nodded at her; I wasn't counting on doing it. It was only something I used at special occasion. There wasn't anything I could say to her, it really wasn't my place to tell her, Edward had to, but I could try to get her to come with me, back to the others.

"You do know that I can hide the connection he has to me, right?" Her eyes snapped towards my face and she glared at me.

"You really think I could be that cruel? I can't hide the love he feels for anybody. He's… I can't do that… There's no way I would ever do that, even _if _you're going to live with us. I'm… I'm not you!" She hissed.

I got what I deserved, but I didn't know what ells to tell her now. I knew the others wanted us back, meaning they wanted Bella back. I couldn't force her. so I made it to a question.

"I'm.. going back, are you coming?" I said softly. I felt for her, from what I know about her, these last couple of years have been a living hell. And I wished I could say the same thing about Edward… but he's been happy.. And I hated that it was my fault he was happy… Unknowing… He should have felt what she was feeling.

I looked at Bella and saw her lips moving silently… It looked like she was mouthing "It's just talking" To herself. I slowly turning around and started running slowly, giving her a chance of catching up with me. I knew my mission was accomplished when I heard her soft footsteps behind me.

She came beside me, but didn't take any notice of me. She was looking straight ahead, deep in thought. I was glad she was giving him a chance; I just hoped he didn't screw it up. If he did I would personally kick his ass. You don't throw away love like that without a reason. I heard her softly murmur softly what sounded like "The Devil In The Blue Dress", but I couldn't be sure.

I could feel the guilt slowly overtake me. It was my fault he had done it from the beginning. I had made this mess. I hated Aro. Next time I saw him… He should fear his life… I should leave them be. Let Bella have her life with Edward. I shouldn't ruin this more than I already had done. Yes. I would leave.

As we came closer to the Cullen's I slowed down my thoughts. _If you screw this up I will kick your ass. _Bella was looking straight ahead. When we reached the clearing everybody looked at us. Bella was looking at the trees seeing something she obviously found interesting.

"I think I'm just going to… Eh… Leave… I'm making a mess here and… Well I'm going to leave," I said softly. I didn't even have the chance to turn around before somebody spoke up.

"You are not leaving! You're too much fun! Plus, we've promised Aro… And he will be checking up on us for sure," I looked at big guy that was holding the beautifully blond. I opened my mouth the protest but I was interrupted by the little almost pixie like girl standing next to the blond guy.

"Emmet's right, you can't leave. We'll get caught, and it'll have consequences." She looked at Edward for a moment and he nodded at her. I could hear Bella sigh, with what sounded like annoyance.

"There is no way in hell I'm staying." _No way Edward, I can't stay! _I thought as I looked at the guy they called Emmet.

I turned my head and looked at Edward. He looked confused, as if he didn't quite understand it, and I wanted to slap him. I softly turned my head towards Bella, and I could see it click.

"Bella… How about we go somewhere private to talk?" Edward said softly. I looked at Bella and saw the numb nod she was giving him, she probably thought he was going to leave her.

"I have a better idea Edward, how about we leave you here and collect the plane tickets?" Alice softly said. Edward nodded while he looked at Bella.

"And you are coming with us," Emmet said and grabbed my hand as we started running away. I could fight him off me, but I wasn't in the mood for fighting, maybe later. As we ran out of the forest I slowed my thoughts down just one more time.

_I mean it Edward. Don't screw this up! That girl doesn't deserve it!_


	19. Even Monsters Ask For Forgiveness

**_The Pessimist: I am telling you guys.. Edward didn't want to work with me.. until tonight.. Apparently, He's only in the mood when it's night.. Typical vampire-fashion.. My fingers are numb, I'm so, so tired.. for the first time in a long time.. I actually like a chapter.. Which if you ask me is so, so bad.. okay.. and to all of you.. Charlotte is not Carlisle sister. There is no imprinting! Charlotte and Edward never had Sex... And if you have anything ells you're confused about.. just ask us and we'll answer you.. now just a little completely non-twilight question.. anybody seen the new Harry Potter movie? It my fav.. Totally genius.. ;D I think the pixie it mad.. just a fair warning for you guys!  
_**

**_The Optimist: I Believe in happiness, true love, Karma.. and I believed in you guys... I thought you all got the story... that you clearly understood everything.. but.. nope... some of you still don't get it.. So I only have six words for you guys. *turns to look very seriously at readers* Read it. Love it. Review it!  
_**

**_Vote for Broken Strings at The Sparkle Awards on: _**thesparkleawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com**_  
Check out our new one-shot: Apple of Paradise... It's our very own entry to The Sparkle Awards Challenge.. leave it a review and tell us what you think  
_**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns everything... but Charlotte.. She's ours!_**

Song for this chapter: Stacy & Robbie ft. Ahmir : Long Distance

**_

* * *

  
_**

19. Even Monsters Ask For Forgiveness

EPOV

As my family ran away and was finally out of my hearing range I turned my head to look at Bella, but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring at the trees intently, she wore a blank expression, but I knew she was hurting, I had seen it in her eyes, the pain, the hurt and the sadness she was trying so hard to keep in check was seeping into her eyes and I could almost feel my normally dead heart clench in pain. I had done that and it was my entire fault.

I knew Bella; I knew all of her facial expressions, but this one? This one was new; she had never looked so… So numb. It was like My Bella had disappeared and some other woman had taken over. And I knew it was my fault. The question was, how was I supposed to make this all better?

"You wanted to talk?" Was the somewhat tense whisper from Bella, and I was snapped out of my thoughts and into the present.

"I don't know how to begin… I… Have so much explaining to do and I really don't…" I trailed off. How was I supposed to explain the last three years to her, so she would understand? I rubbed a hand across my face and for the first time in over a hundred years I felt exhausted. I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head. I couldn't be exhausted, it was physically impossible. My mind was playing with me.

"How about you start from the beginning? That seems like an appropriate place to start." She said and sat down on the ground. Her eyes were still focused on those damn trees and I wanted her to look at me, to let me see what she was thinking. I wanted everything I didn't deserve. I had to tell this to her, to let her know that this wasn't her fault. If I knew her like I thought I did, she was probably blaming herself right now, and I couldn't let that happened, especially when it was clearly my mistake.

"I was hunting… And then out of nowhere Jane comes. I didn't have a choice Bella… I had to follow her, and I thought maybe Alice would tell you all, maybe you would come, but Jane told me that you wouldn't. Aro had already taken care of that. So I followed her to Italy… And I… I…" I closed my eyes, trying to forget the dread I had been feeling. I thought they were all dead.

"I didn't have a choice Bella… If I said I didn't want to become one of the Guard he would… He would kill you. And I couldn't let him kill you; if you died I would… I'm not going to stay in a world you're not a part of, so I said yes. But I also said to Aro that Alice would tell you all, and to that he just smiled at me, and told me that Alice would know that consequences to that, and that they were too high…" I shook my head once again, and dared myself to look at her, and what I saw surprised me.

She was looking right at me. With those painful eyes that made me want to curl up and die. Her head was tilted to the right and she was frowning slightly. Her lips parted slightly as I looked at her, and her eyes widened, her breathing was coming in fast pants. I tried to search her eyes, see any indication of that love that used to be in her eyes. And as that thought crossed my mind I turned my head sharply away.

_You selfish idiot! You should be lucky for her to ever forgive... Her still loving you? That would be a miracle. A MIRACLE!!!_

A voice in my head screamed at me, and for the first time, it was my own.

"What would the consequences be for Alice if she told me? What was so bad that she couldn't tell me?" It was the almost silent whisper. She wasn't speaking anymore… She was whispering so low that it was almost as if she was mouthing the words.

"Jasper would die, simple as that," I could see the almost non-existing nod from Bella, which told me she understood Alice's reasons.

"That was when I met Charlotte. I… I wanted to tell you so much… Every time I saw you I wanted to tell what was going on… I could see the hurt painted across your face, every time I told you I had to hunt, every time I didn't kiss you. I hated myself for doing it. And suddenly something changed, suddenly the pull towards you wasn't so great, suddenly I was enjoying myself in Charlotte's presence. I was confused. In the beginning I just thought it was me finally accepting it. But the longer time that went by, the more I understood that the pull, I in the past had felt towards you… Had somehow switched towards Charlotte, suddenly everything wasn't about you, and every minute I spent with you, I would be thinking about her… I didn't understand it, I didn't know anything about her power and I just… Fell in love. And I'm sorry Bella… So, so sorry," I took a deep breath. I couldn't look at her, I couldn't look into her eyes and see her breaking apart because of me. "I love you so much Bella… So much... I just… Love Charlotte too…" I heard the loud intake of breath that was the only indication that I was actually talking to someone and not just the forest.

I heard the movements and my eyes snapped towards her, she was standing, and I hurried to get up too. She looked me in the eye with something I couldn't quite understand, and then she… She turned around. I grew frantic, I had to stop her; she couldn't leave.

"Wait! Don't leave… I know that we can't play on broken strings and that you can't feel anything that you're heart simply don't want to feel... It's like I can't tell you something that's not real..." The last came out as a whisper, I sighed. "I know that the truth hurts, but the lies are worse... So why should you forgive me, when you love me a little less than before?"

Her shoulders were tense and her arms were at her sides. She was once again frozen in time. I felt the world stop and it was just her and me. I wanted her to turn around so badly. I wanted to see her face, I wanted her to yell, sob or talk. I didn't know anything but this. As she slowly turned around I felt like all my prayers had been heard.

"You think I love you any less?" The speaking was back and I could hear her loud and clearly. I didn't trust my voice, so I only nodded. Suddenly her eyes was full of fury and rage, and something made me happy that she was finally feeling something ells than pain and hurt.

"Are you a complete idiot? I love you so much, so much," She closed her eyes and turned her head to the left. I also turned to the left, to see what she was seeing, but she was only looking at yet another tree, "I just don't like you anymore Edward," The painful whisper made me take a step back as the words started to seep into my mind. We had reached the point of no return. I had ruined it all. I… She was going to leave me now, and I couldn't even blame her for it. This was my fault. I wished I could go back in time. That I hadn't been out hunting that day and that I had never been the one to break her heart. I didn't deserve her, and I never had. I was an idiot.

_I told you so. _

_Shut up!_

"I don't like this Edward. I don't even know who this Edward is? What happened to you? You are somebody ells. You are more worried about a car than anything ells. You kiss girls in front of your _Ex-wife_," I winced, but she didn't notice, "You left me without a fight… You are not My Edward anymore… This is…" She turned her head back to look at me, "This is Charlotte's Edward, and I don't like him." I frowned at her words. I was two different Edwards?

"Have you ever thought that maybe we were only meant to be together for a little while Edward? That maybe you're not supposed to love me, but that you're supposed to be with Charlotte? There was never a reason for you to love me… So maybe this is the right thing…" My eyes widened at her words. And before I could stop myself I was cradling her face between my hands. I felt the electric course that always went through me when I touched her, and I had to close my eyes as the sensations ran over me. When I opened them again Bella was looking at me fearfully.

"You need to stop that right now! I love you and I'm the one who's not worthy of _your_ love. You're so pure and lovely and complete amazing. I just threw you away. I left you. Because I'm this idiot who doesn't realize he has something amazing even though it's standing right in front of him. Don't ever tell me that you're not worthy of my love, because you could do so much better than me, Bella. So much better." She was frowning at me and looking angry as hell.

The push came out of nowhere and surprised me. Suddenly I was standing at the other side of the meadow-like clearing. Her hands were in her hair and her mouth was opened like she wanted to scream.

"I don't know what to do… Edward… I…"She looked towards my surprised form that was half standing half lying on the ground, "What are we supposed to do?" She started pacing and I wanted to run over and hold her one more time… My body was craving that spark it had felt under a minute ago.

_Oh yeah, because it ended so well, last time you held her?_

_Didn't I just tell you to shut up?_

_How much did that help you?_

_Just shut up and let me handle this…_

_Because you're doing such a nice job handling this… But alright, show me your best… _

That voice had to go, I was clearly going insane. I was talking to myself, what the hell is the matter with me? Bella was still pacing, but her hands were out of her hair, now they were just making movements in front of her as if she was calculating something. Suddenly the pacing stopped and that was when I noticed it. The shaking.

"I… I want to leave… so much…" she managed to get out between the dry sobs and my heart broke into a million pieces to see her like that, "But I can't… I can't leave you… I can't leave you," She flopped down and I was at her side in a fraction of a second. The sobs grew louder as my hand touched hers. Her head was going left and right and her eyes were clenched, in that way humans looked when they tried to hold their tears back. Old habits die hard.

"What are we… We supposed to do? She's going to… Live with us… How?" She sobbed and laid her head on my shoulder. Subconsciously.

_Yeah, don't get your hopes up man!_

_You don't listen to me, do you?_

_I don't listen to you, when you are acting like an idiot, which you are!_

The stupid voice had a point and I hated it for it. Bella had a point; she was going to live with us. She had to live with us. It was the only way out. Alice wouldn't have proposed the idea if it wasn't because it was the only way the Volturi would have left us all alive. Bella didn't know that and she didn't know that Charlotte had to stay with us, because the Volturi would come and check up on her… To see that she was still living with us. Emmet wouldn't have asked her to stay if it wasn't for that. But I couldn't tell her, because she wouldn't believe me. It had to be Emmet and Alice who did that.

"Edward? How are we supposed to this?" She whimpered. The sobbing had subsided and all that was left was a few whimpers. She clung to my hand and looked at me with those innocent eyes that made me hate myself even more. How could I hurt a creature this innocent?

_That's a great question._

I ignored the voice and took my other hand up to caress her cheek. "I…" What should we do? I could almost hear the voice shrugging, I had no great solution; I came up empty this time.

"Edward, tell me what we're supposed to do!" Her voice had grown shrill and frantic and she had this look of bewilderment on her face that made me almost panic, I had to find a solution.

And as I stared at her I suddenly had it.

"You know, the way I see it we could deal with us in one out of three ways. Option one. I could apologize, you could forgive me, and come home and we could move on with our lives like adults. Option two: I could apologize, you could forgive me, come home, but you could still bring it up to use against me whenever we argue." I rushed it out and suddenly the panic was gone from her face and she was slightly frowning at me, a look of irritation crossing her features.

"Are you trying to be funny?" She didn't look exactly mad, but she looked annoyed at me, she probably thought I was playing with her.

_What the hell? This is not the way to go Edward. Be serious. _

_I am serious… just wait, I have a game plan. _

_I sure hope it's a good one!_

_You'll see…_

"Monsters have a sense of humor," I said with a little laugh as I leaned closer to her, and her mouth formed in a semi smile. This would work. This had to work.

"What's the third?" She whispered softly. I smiled softly at her as leaned closer towards her; I could hear her breath catch in her throat. I could feel the spark in my thumb that was still caressing her cheek.

"I don't know what the third is…" And I closed the gap between the two of us. When my lips finally touched hers I saw fireworks. It was like my body was alive again, as if every nerve ending had just been woken up. It was indescribable. Bella was tense against my lips for a second and then she responded with just as much enthusiasm as I brought to it. Our lips were moving against each other, but I had to stop this before it went too far. So I softly pulled back and kissed her lips. One. Two. Three times. Then I looked her in the eye, "All I know is that I still love you," She looked far away, like she was in another world. Her eyes left mine as looked at the trees again.

_That was your game plan? What. The. Fuck?_

_What are you talking about? It worked?_

_Monsters have a sense of humor? You know what this monster has? It has a voice, that's talking to him. You are an idiot! And apparently crazy._

_Will you stop saying that? I'm just going to ignore the Crazy part. _

_I will when you stop acting like one!_

Bella's eyes suddenly snapped back to my face. Suddenly her hand came out of nowhere and she slapped me. It didn't hurt at all, but it caught me by surprise.

_You deserved that. _

_I know. _

Bella was standing up, looking at everywhere but at me, and I was completely confused.

"You can't do that! You know when you kiss me, my emotions goes in haywire and I'm another place, kissing is not going to solve any of this! We have to… I have to…" her eyes closed and she turned towards a tree and raised her hand, as if she was going to hit the tree. But then something came across her face and she started laughing.

"God I hate this," She muttered under her breath, she looked down at me, as I was still sitting on the ground, still surprised by the slap. Her hand came out towards me; I took it and got up. She didn't let go of it, and I wasn't going to.

"If you want Charlotte, you can have her Edward," She whispered softly as she looked at me with those black eyes, she had to hunt. Soon.

"As much as I love Charlotte, I love you more! I can't live without you Bella. I've already tried that and it didn't work out," I said softly and some emotion passed across her face too fast for me to figure out what it was.

"You've said this before. You've promised before that you would never leave me, how am I supposed to know that you're not going to do it again? How can I trust you?" I closed my eyes. I hadn't expected that.

"I know better now. You mean so much to me; I can't leave you again Bella. Never again!" I vowed softly, and I knew that I would hold my promise this time, I was sure of it.

"It's not your fault… You couldn't control your feelings… Charlotte played with the bonds, no matter what you tried to do; you couldn't fight against it… You… I… Forgive you…." She whispered so softly that I almost didn't catch it.

_I told you your plan was… wait? What did she just say?_

_I think she just forgave me? _

_You are both idiots!_

"I don't deserve you Bella! I don't deserve this... But I'm way too selfish to let you go…" She shook her head at me and leaned closer to me.

"Stop saying that! If you're selfish, then so am I… Okay? Let's just… Stop talking about this…" She whispered as she laid her head on my shoulder.

_Just like that? She just forgave you like that? _

_Apparently… _

_Miracles do happen... What a disappointment.  
_

And we stood there for what seemed like hours, but what was probably two minutes, until she raised her head. And then she leaned in, put her hand on my chest, and kissed me, very softly. It wasn't one of those passionately kisses, but this kiss spoke more than a thousand words. I tried to tell her how much I loved her with that kiss, and she tried to give it back to me. She pulled back with a soft sigh and a very tiny smile was playing at her lips.

And then she looked into my eyes, and this time I was the one who got dazzled, she clearly underestimated herself and the power she had over me. One look and I was pudding in her hands.

_Which is quite pathetic if you ask me. _

_But did I ask you? _

_No, but I had to say something. _

_Yeah… yeah… Can you leave? I'm in the middle of something, quite important…_

_Okay… this was getting too warm and fussy for me anyway. But I'll be back. _

I could finally focus my attention on Bella, who looked like there was something very important she wanted to say.

"I…" She leaned in and kissed me once again, "I chose option number two…" She barely got number two out before I started kissing her again. She forgave me, and that was more than I deserved, more than I had ever thought she would. And I would spend the rest of eternity proving that she had made the right decision.

* * *

**_A/N2:QUOTE HUNT!!!!!  
_**

**_There's a quote in this chapter.. and no it's not the obvious Broken strings quote, that we KNOW you all noticed.. _**

**_No.. Edwards little speech.. the one that starts wtih "You know, the way I see it.." It's from something.. and before the wheels starts turning we are giving you some help.. _**

**_-It's not Twilight related at all..._**

**_trust me, you want to find out where it's from.. because if you get it right.. there's a sneak peek..  
I know.. so get to work.. _**

**_and leave us your last vote for The Sparkle award before the voting stops.. which is the 31st.. come on and show your looove! _**

**_REVIEW!!!_**

**_-Charlotte and Louise. :D  
_**


	20. The Beginning of The End

**_AN: We are so.. SO sorry, that you guys had to wait this long for a new chapter.. But.. well there's a lot of excuses like 1: Charlotte is at a boarding School, and is only at home in the weekends. 2: I'm tired all the time, because I have to go at school in another city. 3: Fanfiction is just not as important as homework.. therefore, this chapter took too long to make. But we hope it was worth the wait. this is looooong.. actually the longest chapter in this story, and funny enough, it's also the last one._**

**_Yes, you read correctly, this will be the last chapter of Broken Strings... kind of sad.. right? But don't worry.. We've got a surprise for you guys.._**

**_So if We were you, we would put us on Author Alert, because there will soon be something to read from us again. _**

**_thanks for all the reviews and support you guys have been giving us throughout this whole process of making this story, it means a lot to us! so thank you!!!!_**

**_- The Optimist & The Pessimist. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns everything, but Charlotte.. She's ours.  
_**

20. The Beginning of The End

CPOV

_I can't believe they are doing this; to me of all people. Don't they know what I'm capable of? Why is Carlisle agreeing to this, he definitely knows what I can do? They are treating me like a little kid. I'm older than them. They should show me respect. Isn't that what you're supposed to do the elders? They don't even have their manners; typical THAT generation. _

_I don't get this. They are acting like little children… All of them. Doing this shit to me… You just don't do stuff like that to me. _

_I could run away, because let's face it. They wouldn't have a chance. I am faster than them and they know it. But still I could run away and never look back. It would save a lot of trouble, for them and me. I can't do that… I would hurt Edward's feelings._

_Why the hell do I care about Edward's feelings? He's just a big idiot that kissed me. His feelings are not my concern. At. All._

_I could fucking just kill them all. _

_Wait… There's six of them and one of me. I can't do that. _

_I've been against ten and I still won. I could take them all out. Starting with the woman with Carlisle, then the bitch who wanted to kill me, after that the blond guy, the little pixie and Emmet... I don't think I would have it in me to kill Carlisle... Even though he should know better than letting them do this to me. _

_Well actually, I don't have to kill… I could just… Hurt them a little. Every one can take a hit or two; especially a vampire. _

_Okay this is it. There is no way I'm going to let them keep thisup. This is humiliating, and I'm not letting him do this anymore. NO WAY!_

_I am __Chivayannoa Maitea Vargas._

_I don't take shit from anybody!_

"Emmet? Put. Me. Down!" I yelled at him for the 20th time in a matter of minutes. We had been running for a good 20 minutes and I just couldn't take this anymore. I could run on my own two feet. I don't need to be carried. It wasn't like I was going to run away from them. All though I had been considering it, there really was no reason. They had the upper hand, with the pixie that could look into the future. A family of freaks, and they wanted me to become a part of this. I wanted to laugh out loud.

"Not going to happen, Charlotte," Emmet laughed and I could feel the rage building in my chest. He was playing with fire.

"Emmet I think you should put her down," The little one… Alice whispered harshly. She apparently took me very seriously, as they all should.

"No way Alice, this is too much fun," He said as he started laughing again. I was going to wipe that smirk; I knew he was wearing, off his face. You don't mess with me… EVER!

I suddenly turned in his hands and slapped him across his face. The second my hand made contact with his cheek a sound, which all in all sounded like metal hitting metal, filled the air. Emmet dropped me on the ground and everybody stopped running. Emmet looked shocked. There was no other way to describe the look on his face. His eyes were wide while his mouth formed a little o, his hand was softly caressing his cheek, even though I knew it didn't hurt one bit. He looked completely frozen, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

The others turned to look at me as my laughter filled the air. They had all stopped running and were now all looking between Emmet and I. Their expressions were a mixture between amusement and shock. It was completely priceless and I wished in that moment I could take a picture of this.

But suddenly reality hit me, and I was pissed off once more. Emmet had lost the shocked expression and was now smiling at me, which was not the response I had expected, like I said; a family of freaks. I narrowed my eyes at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but the tall, beautiful blond beat me to the punch.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Came the loud shrill from her. She looked like an angry mama bear. It was kind of cute and kind of annoying.

"Because dear little Emmet wouldn't let me go. He kind of asked for it." Her eyes narrowed at me. She walked a step towards me, but I held my ground. She didn't frighten me.

"He didn't ask for anything… if anyone should be slapped it should be you... you little…" But she stopped as Emmet grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him.

"Babe, calm down. She's right I deserved... Now let it go." He whispered softly in her ear. She nodded slowly and looked towards me and mouthed softly, "You're dead to me." I just smiled at her. She didn't stand a chance against me.

"They are coming," Alice whispered. They all dropped to the ground and waited, but I just stood and looked at all of them. That was kind of fast. 20 minutes and they made up. I really thought that the Bella girl had more in her. Then again, I didn't really know her. She looked like a fighter. I could hear the faint footsteps that came closer and closer. They would be here any minute now. I don't know if I could stand here and look at them.

I had ruined the last three years of Bella's life, and now they wanted me to live with her. How was that fair to anybody? As they finally broke through the trees, a collective sigh of relief came from all the Cullen's.

Bella looked like she would blush if she could, while Edward just stared at her. With this look, like a man seeing the sun for the first time… Like she was the only person in the whole world. I frowned slightly. I can't believe Aro made me break this… To even think about all the pain she went through because of me, made me want to slap myself. Sadly the blond had a point. I should be the one getting slapped. I actually deserved it.

"Hi," Bella whispered and looked at everybody but me. She got every variety of a greeting she could, from everybody else. And then there was a silence. Not just any kind of silence… It was that awkward silence that's just too much… And I knew it was my fault. So I did the only thing that was a appropriate. I ran.

I didn't run at my top speed that really wasn't fair to the rest of them. I could hear the following me, as I had intended. Maybe a run would make the awkwardness disappear. I really hoped it would.

Someone grabbed my arm and I stopped. I turned my head to look into Edward's eyes.

"What? So I ran. You are the ones who want me here, so stop making everything awkward, if it wasn't because of you, I be in Switzerland right now. So please stop it… Right now!" I said and looked at all of them… Except Bella.

"Okay... We'll do that Charlotte," I turned my head to look at the source of the voice and was met with the soft and caring eyes of no other than Carlisle Cullen. I smiled at him.

"Well, well… Carlisle Cullen… Never thought I would see your face again," I said and smirked softly. He grinned and shook his head at me.

"Well I never thought you would go back to the Volturi again. So I'm just as surprised as you are. What made you come back? Did Aro bribe you with a car again?" That man knew me too well.

"Yeah… Well, he did bribe me with a car, but that wasn't what made me agree, though a car is always a bonus." He chuckled at me. He knew of my weakness for cars, "No… Demetri was the deal breaker. Aro's secret weapon, there was no way I could say no. They only threatened to come back and find me, so I just said yes to get the job done." Carlisle shook his head softly.

"Time has made Aro crazy…" I interrupted him.

"Time? Aro has always been crazy… Time has just made it worse." I said and finished off with a laugh. I could almost feel the curiosity coming from the Cullen's. "But I see time has made you more mature? Getting a family and I wife I can see." I said and gestured towards the ring on his hand. Somehow Carlisle always seemed like a person that would get married and settle down, it made me happy to know that, that was exactly what he had done.

"I have always been mature." He said with a smile. I stared at him incredulously.

"Well I have many stories that could contradict that statement." his eyes suddenly turned pleading.

_Game. Set. Match. _

"But you're not going to tell any of them _Charlotta_," He said softly and I glared at him. He did not just go there. His eyes turned wide as he realized his mistake.

"You asked for it Carlisle." I said softly as I sent an evil smirk towards him. Now which story to pick… How about the one with Marcus and Jane and… No not that one… What about the one with.. I got it.

"Charlotta?" I turned to look at Edward, as did Carlisle.

"Trust me son, you don't want to know… You really don't want to know." I looked at Carlisle to see him repress a shudder. I wasn't that bad was I? I heard Edward laugh out loud, and knew he had heard it from Carlisle thoughts. It was actually pretty funny, but not the story I wanted to tell right now…

"Please Charlotte, don't do it." He tried pleading again, even though he knew that stuff didn't work on me.

"Carlisle, you know how much I despise that name… You asked for it." End of discussion. I turned away from him to look at his family that were all looking at me with expression of Curiosity, Confusion and amusement. This was going to be fun.

"It all happened the third year of Carlisle's stay at the Volturi… We were sitting playing a game of chest, which I by the way, bet your ass at." I said as I turned quickly to smirk at Carlisle and looked back at the rest of them. "We were bored and needed something to do so…" I smiled softly at the memory…

_-flashback-_

_Carlisle and I was sitting in the old library, hunched over a chessboard. Carlisle's eyebrows were knit together in concentration. I leaned back in my chair and smirked at him. He quickly looked up at my face and glared at me, before he turned back to the chess table. _

"_I don't know why you keep doing this. I always win." I said softly. He had never won over me and he was never going to. _

"_Charlotte? We are going to keep doing this until I win. If I know you, then you're probably cheating anyway." He said and once again lifted his head to look at me with fire in his eyes. He wasn't backing down. _

"_Me, Cheating? Who told you such nonsense? Carlisle my friend, I never cheat. I'm beyond that stuff." I said mockingly, he just raised his eyebrows at me. "It's only cheating if you get caught," He shook his head and looked at the chess board again. _

"_Carlisle? I've won, there's no way you can't get back in the game. It's a dead end." For a moment I actually thought he was going to throw the board against the wall. But he only clenched his hands and nodded at me. _

"_Same time, same place, tomorrow?" He said softly. He was never going to give up. I nodded and got up from my chair. Now what to do? I looked at Carlisle that was looking at me with an expecting expression. _

"_What are we going to do now? Dinner is tomorrow… And you have to go do… Whatever it is you do when you eat tomorrow, right?" He nodded at me. I couldn't understand how he could stand drinking from those disgusting animals. _

"_Charlotte? You should really try it sometime…" I raised my hand to stop him. He closed his mouth and smiled at me. _

"_Carlisle? We've talked about this before… I'm not eating those disgusting animals… I tried once, and it was bad! I respect what you do, but don't expect me doing it too!" He sighed a sigh of surrender. He was persistent, you had to give him that, but I was not going to budge. Over my dead body!_

"_I really don't feel like staying in the ballroom. Aro will want to play with my gift… I'm so sick and tired of it, if he wants to play with a gift, then play with Jane's or Alec's… Much more fun… He's asked me to do it four times this month… It's becoming too much for me Carlisle! I swear to God, if he asks me one more time, I will leave!" Carlisle's eyes snapped towards me and he suddenly looked panic stricken. _

"_Charlotte… Don't leave… I have an idea. How about we give our dear Aro a dose of his own medicine?" I raised my eyebrows at him and motioned for him to keep going. "What if you give him back… Play a little with the bonds of everybody?" I could feel the smile on my lips and I started laughing out loud. _

"_Oh Carlisle, I didn't think you had it in you. You're supposed to be the good one…" I shook my head, "But I like your idea… Let's do it…" I turned around and walked out of the library, hoping he would follow me, which he did. _

_We walked slowly until we reached the ballroom, where we stopped just outside. I closed my eyes and saw all the bonds in the ballroom. I started by hiding all of them, which was awfully easy, except for Marcus' to his dead wife… I didn't dare touch that one anyway… I simply didn't have the time. Hmm… Who to put together… Caius and… Hmm…_

"_Who shall I put together with Jane?" I whispered so low that only Carlisle would hear it. An evil smile I didn't know Carlisle could sport came across his features. _

"_Aro." He almost mouthed and I could feel myself smirking as I once again closed my eyes, to finish our plan. As all the bonds were in place I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle. I nodded at him and we went through the doors. _

_And what we saw made it hard not to start laughing. They were all over each other. As I scanned the crowd one sight made me burst in to involuntary laughing. _

_Jane and Aro running towards each other, with a completely dazed expression on their faces. And just as they were inches apart from each other I broke the fake bond and they collided. I broke all the fake bonds and replaced them with the real ones. Aro was the first one to get back to reality and get up from the floor. He turned slowly towards me and Carlisle. _

"_Charlotte? What is all of this? Explain!" I shrugged my shoulders at him and took a step closer to him. _

"_You didn't think it was funny? That's weird, because you seem to think it hilarious when I do that to everybody else…" I trailed of and looked innocently at him. _

"_Charlotte! Don't start this with me! I should kill Caius for what he just did to my wife! You need to apologize right this minute!" I narrowed my eyes at him. Who did he really think he was?_

"_Why should I apologize? You never apologize to those people you make me play with! I am not going to apologize… You know what I am going to do?" He slowly shook his head at me. _

"_I am going to leave this place! I am sick and tired of this. You have fun with playing king, Aro… But I don't want to be any part of this anymore! I am not a little toy for you to play with!" He stood there with his mouth open in surprise. _

"_Charlotte you can't just leave… Let's talk about this…" I shook my head, no more talking. _

"_And if I don't leave… Then what? Maybe a year or two will go by and then we'll go back to this… I can't take it Aro! So yes I'm leaving!" I hissed and started turning around. I couldn't look at Carlisle, he clearly didn't want me to leave, and really didn't want to leave him. _

"_Charlotte… You can't leave!" I closed my eyes and started walking out of the room. _

"_Watch me!" I said as I closed the behind me. _

_-flashback end-_

I came back to reality and saw all the Cullen's laughing at Carlisle. They had clearly never seen the Carlisle I knew. I smiled softly and looked at them.

"When did you leave?" I asked Carlisle as he tried to get Emmet stop laughing. They all stopped laughing and l smirked, God they were a curious crowd.

"Not long after you left… Aro wanted me to find you and get you back, but I wouldn't do it, so I left." He said with a tint of anger in his voice that was kind of cute. And I didn't know what to say to that. The Cullen's went quiet for some reason I didn't know, and I stood there… Kind of speechless. I could see heads turning to look at me, expecting me to say something, but I didn't know what it was they wanted me to say…

"So I guess I should thank you then…" I said and bit my lip. Carlisle looked surprised, even though I knew he was trying to play it cool.

"I guess you should…" He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not going to happen." Then I smirked and added, "Unless you're going to let me go, then I'll thank you, all you want." He shook his head at me.

"Not going to happen…" He said and smirked yet once again at me.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that." He only nodded at me, I hated when he was right.

"Is it just me or has there been humans here… With food? Ew... What is that?" Emmet suddenly exclaimed which made all of us turn to look at him.

"Oh that? It's just blueberries Emmet… Nothing wrong with that..." My head snapped towards Carlisle as I stared at him incredulously.

"Chainsaw!" I all but yelled at him, with a smirk covering my lips. Carlisle's eyes grew wide as realization hit him.

"No, no, no, NO!" He whispered as he whipped a hand across his features. The laughter started out as a soft giggle that then turned into a chuckle, which turned into a full blown laugh.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I got out between laughs. He was still shaking his head, muttering the occasionally 'no', which only made me laugh harder.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He whispered and I could feel everybody staring at the two of us. Esme moving closer to Carlisle sending me a glare, that only made me start laughing all over again.

"Never… Ever… EVER!" I said while letting out the occasionally giggle. I really thought I was going to be the first one to break; after all he made it up.

"What are the two of you talking about?" We both turned to look at Edward, who looked annoyed. I could feel amusement marrying my features. Carlisle cleared his throat, trying to be serious again.

"Well… You see... It was this thing and…" He then looked at me for help, but I just started laughing again. I could hear Edward huff in impatience, which just made me laugh even harder. I looked at Carlisle and shook my head.

"Okay… this is all very funny, but we need to get going, if we want to catch our plane, so you can explain later, okay?" It suddenly came from the little pixie, there was a mutual sense of agreement and we all started running towards the cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

To say that the plane ride wasn't awkward would be lying. I was with my family and I was still in shock. What was I supposed to do… Or say? Was I supposed to hug them and thank them for saving my life, or should I yell and tell them that they were supposed to leave me alone? I had been ready to leave all of them, and now suddenly I didn't have to, suddenly my life was worth living. Suddenly my stomach didn't feel like it was ripping into two pieces and my empty space suddenly didn't feel that empty anymore. And that scared me more than anything, why did I feel so good already?

It wasn't supposed to be this good, there isn't supposed to be a happy ending, things like that doesn't just happen. I couldn't talk to anybody. What was I supposed to say? I knew it was my fault that the plane ride was awkward and that nobody talked in the car. They were waiting on me to make that first move… To do anything… Scream, squeal or sob, maybe just hug them or tell them I missed them. But I couldn't say anything… So I just sat there, holding Edwards hand, because if I didn't I was sure that he would disappear.

When we got home to the house I finally dropped his hand. I walked past all of them and got up to _our _bedroom. Not that it had ever really been the both of ours. He had never really spent a whole night in this room. But somehow, even though none of us had been in the room for three months, his smell still lingered. I could hear them talk down in the living room, but I didn't really listen to the words. There was a person on the stairs and without even inhaling I knew who it was… it had to be him, it couldn't be anybody but him.

I turned my back to the door and looked out of the window, the green forest welcomed me, and I had missed it. Chicago had been one of the great cities and it saddened me to know that we soon would be moving yet once again. The door opened slowly and his smell hit me. The steps slowly came towards me, but I didn't move. His arms circled around my waist and I leaned softly against his chest. He sighed softly and I closed my eyes, willing this moment to last forever. But of course it couldn't last forever and he, of course, was the first one to break the comfortable silence.

"I've missed this…" He whispered softly in my ear, I bit my lip, to keep myself from screaming at him. I took a deep breath, which I really didn't need, to calm myself down.

"No you haven't," I said in a flat, emotionless voice. His body tensed, but he didn't say anything to object it.

"Just because I had cha… Just because I didn't realize I was missing you, doesn't mean that I deep, deep down didn't miss this." He said in that soft whispered, he only used with me, when he was trying to keep me from flipping out. I hated when he used that voice, it was patronizing, but still… I wanted to thank him for not saying her name; I wasn't really in the mood for that right now.

I slowly turned in his arms and looked him in the eye, which was stupid. He, of course, dazzled me, which somehow made me weak in my knees and that shouldn't even be possible.

I hated that look.

I _loved _that look.

"I'm glad to be back home," I whispered and hooked my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips and slowly, but surely, we started dancing in the room without any music, just being together.

Everything was going too fast, I had already forgiven him, even though that kiss was still fresh in my mind. I shook my head softly to forget about it, or at least believe in the illusion that I could forget about the kiss. I was still looking him in the eye; I couldn't turn away from those eyes. If I hadn't looked him in the eye I wouldn't have noticed it, but I looked him in the eye, therefore I noticed it. Suddenly they widened softly and he looked as if he suddenly realized something, something very important.

"You're missing something." I released my arms from behind his neck and frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" I said and looked at myself. I was wearing clothes, how could I miss something?

"You're missing something… I can't believe I didn't notice before now!" He exclaimed and smiled at me. I shook my head at him and flopped down on _our _bed and looked at him confused.

"Edward? I have no idea what you're talking about… What am I missing?" He sat down beside me and the bed and took my hand in his. He was still smiling like a crazy fool, which was just making me that much more confused.

"Your ring!" My eyes widened and I could feel my shoulders go tense. My ring! I had completely forgotten about that. The ring I had thrown after him, in that stupid hotel in London. Why hadn't I remembered that? I loved my ring, but… I looked at Edward that looked so happy; he suddenly had the ring in his hand and I could feel the panic set in.

This was too fast.

He took my hand in his and started putting the ring on my finger; I could feel my breath gaining speed. I couldn't do this, something inside me, told me not to wear that ring on my finger. I didn't know what it was, but I really couldn't wear his ring right now.

"Stop!" I whispered so low that I wasn't even sure he heard me, but of course he did. His hand stopped midair, the ring was touching the tip of my finger and that was already too much.

"What is it?" I could hear his head lifting to look at me, but I couldn't look him in the eye right now, so I turned my head to side, "Bella… Look at me." I didn't turn my head back.

I heard him sigh frustrated, "Bella… I need you to look at me." I couldn't look at him.

_I can't wear it... I don't know why… I just can't wear it… _I quickly opened my mind for him and let him hear the thoughts I couldn't say. He lowered his hand and I felt bad for hurting him. He then did something that surprised me. He laid the ring in my palm, which made me turn to look at him shocked.

"It's your ring… Even if you don't want to wear it, you should have it." I could see the hurt and shock written all over his face and that made me feel kind of crappy. We just sat there looking at each other, I felt like I had to say something… Something important, but I didn't know what. I opened and closed my mouth, while he sat there… Looking at me, giving me the time to fine the words. But I didn't even get the chance to find the words, as Charlotte interrupted us, from downstairs.

"Listen Carlisle. I respect what you and your so called family do, but… I'm not family. I'm not a Cullen, I'm a Vargas. I drink human blood, not animal blood and I'm not going to start going to school just because you do it. So while you're in school, fighting against every instinct telling you to kill humans, I'll be here… At your home, doing what I'm supposed to do…. Killing humans. Can you live with that?" While she had been talking, Edward and I had moved downstairs and I was leaning against the wall, looking at the scene unfolding before my eyes.

"Charlotte… Please don't do this to me, don't… Please," Carlisle pleaded, something I had never seen before.

"Carlisle you have to understand. This is your way of living, not mine." She said and flopped down on the couch, blocking her from my view. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Why? Because you're scared?" I said mockingly and her head shot up from the couch, from where she glared at me furiously. She then proceeded to jump up from the couch and walk slowly towards me.

"I'm not scared of anything, but I just don't see the point in fighting our natural instincts." She was inching closer and I could see Edward shifting slightly towards her.

"Char! Don't do anything stupid!" He said in a warning voice, but Charlotte didn't take any notice of it.

"I could drink animal blood if I wanted to, but as it turns out, I don't want to." Charlotte said with a smirk and stopped to feet away from me.

"Like I said… You're scared." Charlotte narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to me, she was almost to close for comfort.

"Is this a challenge… Bella?" She almost growled at me, which only made my smirk widen.

"No, this is war… Charlotte." I said and smiled at her.

"Careful… We don't need more fighting." Carlisle said in that fatherly tone, that always made me feel guilty.

"Shut up Carlisle!" Charlotte said and turned her head to quickly look at him, maybe even glare a little. "And how long do you want me to do this… Thing… Or whatever… Okay you know what I mean. How long do you want me to this?" She said as she turned towards me once again, I opened my mouth to answer her, but Emmet beat me.

"One year!" He exclaimed and bounced while Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. I only snorted at him, which made Charlotte frown at me.

"That's way too easy Emmet, I say ten years… You probably can't even manage that, but everybody can do a year. Everybody." I said and stared right back at Charlotte, who looked offended.

"Okay. Deal." She said and reached her pinky towards me, while I stared at her, like she was insane. For some unknown reason Edward started laughing, which made me turn to look at him, like he was the insane one.

"Bella, you have to give her a Pinky Promise, she doesn't believe in anything, but that." Edward said and finish off with a quiet chuckled, this was clearly an inside joke. But I extended my pinky towards her and made the stupid Pinky Promise.

"Deal." I whispered and looked her right in the eye. She wouldn't even survive the second year. Carlisle cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him.

"So. Hunting anybody?" There was a mutual noise of agreement, while you could hear Charlotte sighing a sigh of defeat.

________________________________________________

**_A/N2: Not to be mean or anything.. but every time you guys don't review, a dog dies.. Can you really live with that? knowing that you killed a dog, just because you didn't review.. I don't think so.. review!!! (;_**

**_Remember what we told you in the beginning.. Put US on Author Alert, you don't want to miss this surprise. _**

**_Thanks for everything.. _**

**_Until next time.._**

**_-The Optimist & The Pessimist.  
_**


	21. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT AN!!!!**

okay.. so before you get mad over this not being a new chapter read this..

First we have to thank all of you, who took the time to actually read and review.. it meant a lot to us!

and also to all of you who voted for us at the Sparkle Awards.. just because we didn't win, doesn't mean that we aren't honoured to be nominated!

We loved Broken Strings and everything about it.. but we felt like that storyline was over..

but you all know how it is, sometimes you just can't leave the characters alone and therefore..

**WE MADE A SEQUEL!!!**

it's called Problems of Peace and will soon be posted on this site.

so keep checking and it will be there.

here's the full summary:

**Did Bella really forgive Edward? Do we know everything about Charlotte's power? Is the past coming back to haunt the Cullen's? What happens when you suddenly meet that old friend?  
Can Charlotte cope with being alone, in a house full of couples? And will danger give the Cullen's the peace they need?**

_"How do you chose between the one you love and the one he loves?"_

**Stay tuned to find out. **

**Charlotte & Louise.  
**


	22. AN! Not an update in any way!

_**HI GUYS!! **_

_**first of all.. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!! **_

_**but we wanted to tell you all that we've posted a new story, called Beat The Reaper. **_

_**it's Canon and All Human, and we wanted you all to know, so you could see read it and tell us what you thought about it. **_

_**here's the summary:**_

_**He's a surgeon with a past...He's a hit man with a sense of right and wrong...And he's got 24 hours to beat the reaper. Edmund Vargas, is a young Seattle surgeon with an strange past that is just about to catch up with him. Because Edmund's new patient knows him from his other life, when he had a different name and a very different job. The only reason he's a surgeon now is thanks to the Witness Protection Program - and even that can't protect him from the long reach of the Chicago Mob. Now he's got to buy some time to do whatever it takes to keep his patient - and himself - alive. **_

_**Here it is.. it's our little baby and we want you all to read it. :D **_

_**- Louise and Charlotte. (;**_

_**oh yeah.. and to all of you faithful readers, who have been waiting for a Problems of Peace update.. well.. **_

_**right night I am stuck writing it, and BTR is on my mind and really..**_

**_POP will be finished at some point, but right now.. it's on Hiatus.. sorry guys.. hope you'll be okay.. /;_**


End file.
